My mates, my life
by lilyflower666
Summary: Yugi, Atem, and Yami have just been mated and are happy together. Though, when Yugi's sister, Sakura, comes home, will they stay happy together? Or will she manage to do as she is threatening and tear them part? Find out in the sequel to Innocence caught in the middle.
1. Happy Birthday

**Ladies and gentlemen, if there are any out there, I present to you the sequel of Innocence caught in the middle! I've been dying to post this chapter for ages. Now that I have, let the laughter begin again! I do not own Yugioh, or the candy brands used in this chapter, enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI, and_ ATEM]  
**

My mates, my life

Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YUGI!"

"Ah! What are you doing?! You can't just come bursting in here!" Yugi yelled at his friends as he yanked his covers up over his nude body.

"Yeah, we could have been having sex, what's wrong with you!" Atem added.

"Well, we probably would have heard you long before making it up the stairs." Jou grinned. Yugi blushed a deep crimson color.

**That color looks lovely on you, Beautiful.**

**Glad you're enjoying this.**

"Here, Yug', open this one first." Jou said placing a present on his lap.

"Can I get dressed first?" Yugi asked.

"Sure!" Jou said. No one made any move of leaving.

"Can you get out, so I can get dressed?" Yugi asked more directly.

"Oh right, yeah." Jou said as everyone left.

Yugi sighed and slid off the bed wincing, before hobbling over to the closet. He picked out a random outfit, and threw it on, hobbling back to the bed. He slid on the bed, and opened the box that Jou gave to him, noticing that it moved slightly as he took off the cover. He looked inside and squealed, pulling out a white Persian kitten, with pretty light blue eyes. Jou poked his head back in, smiling and entering the room.

"Oh, she's adorable Jou!" he squealed.

"Yeah, well it had been two years since your last pet so I just thought you could do with another one." Jou said shuffling his feet.

"Here." Kaiba said dumping six different bags on the bed.

"My clothes?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Kaiba nodded. Yugi shook his head as he put the kitten in Atem's arms, and took the bags to put in his closet. He came back to find his new kitten hissing at Atem.

"Oh, what did the mean vampire do to you?" Yugi asked in a voice like one would use with a baby.

"I didn't do anything!" Atem said as Yugi took his kitten from him to hold her again. She went from hissing to purring in the time it took for her to switch hands.

"Here, Yugi." Rebecca said placing a scratching post next to his desk.

"Marik and I got you these." Malik said handing him a bag full of kitty toys, cat nip, and treats.

"Here's from the three of us." Ryou said handing him water and food bowls.

"Here, something that doesn't have to do with that cute ball of fur." Otogi said handing him a box full of assorted sugary goods.

"Thanks, Otogi." Yugi said grinning.

"That thing is a monster that hates vampires." Seth said placing a bag of kitten Friskey food in front of him. Yugi raised his eyebrows at him and placed his new kitten in Yami's arm. She opened her eyes briefly to scrutinize him, before closing them and going back to purring. Yugi took her back.

"Sure it's just not old vampires she doesn't like?" Yugi asked cuddling her.

"Yami is no spring chicken, Yugi." Atem complained.

**Yeah, but he's younger than you.**

**I don't care, that kitten has got to go.**

"But I like my new kitten." Yugi said looking up at Atem with his puppy dog eyes of doom.

"Well, we'll get you a different one." Atem said trying not to look at him directly in the eyes.

"But I want this one. Please 'Tem, can we keep her?" Yugi asked grabbing his chin and yanking it sharply down forcing him to look him directly in the eyes.

**Shit. **

**Please?**

**_You know you're just going to cave eventually to the sheer power of his eyes, so might as well get it over with._ **

**Fine, she can stay.**

"Yay!" Yugi cheered out loud.

"So, what are you going to call her?" Rebecca asked.

"Koneko." He said smiling.

"Only you would call your kitten, kitten." Malik said rolling his eyes.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Yugi asked.

"Going to the beach!" Ryou cried out happily.

"Oh, awesome, just let me get Koneko some food and water before we go." Yugi said getting off the bed while holding his kitten gently. He set her on her new scratching post, which looked more like a jungle gym than a scratching post, and opened some of his new bowls. He filled one with water and set it down next to the scratching post, and then another with food, and set it next to the water.

"Ready?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, let's go. Bye, I'll see you two later." Yugi said kissing Atem and Yami briefly on the lips before leaving with his friends.

**Keep the link open. **

**Always.**

"Geez, they sure don't have any more problems letting you out anymore do they?" Malik asked.

"No, not since I became their mate. They seem quite content to let me out of their sight." Yugi said.

"Huh, amazing how it just seemed to change overnight." Ryou said.

"Yeah it kind of did, didn't it?" Yugi asked. He looked around noticing the absences of a few key members to their group.

"Where are all of our supernatural friends?" Yugi asked.

"They'll be along later, said they needed to look into something." Ryou said.

"They're planning a party aren't they?" Yugi asked.

"Make sure you act surprised." Malik said grinning.

"Don't I always?" Yugi grinned back.

"No, you're horrible at acting surprised." Ryou said running down the path to the beach.

"Well, dang, there goes that profession." Yugi said acting disappointed while running down the path behind Ryou.

"Speaking of professions, what are you going to do?" Malik asked as he ran down the path behind Yugi.

"I was thinking about teaching high school math." Yugi said as he slowed down, they had reached the beach.

"I can see it." Ryou and Malik said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Yugi said tossing his leather shirt and sandals on the beach and running into the water in just his cargo shorts.

"Hey!" Malik said running in after him, Ryou following shortly after. They splashed each other and swam around. It was only once they were wading in deeper water that a nasty thought occurred to them.

"Uh, did anybody bring towels?" Ryou asked.

"No, we kind forgot about those." Yugi laughed.

**Hey, has anyone left the Palace yet?**

_**No, why?** _

**We forgot towels, mind bringing some down?**

**_Are you getting out yet?_ **

**No, so there's no rush, just make sure you don't forget them.**

**_We won't. Are you enjoying yourself?_ **

**Yeah, how's the set up for the party coming? **

**_What?! How do you!?_ **

**They throw one every year. **

**We see. Well enjoy yourself, we'll be down around noon, with extra towels for you three. **

**Thanks, see you then.**

"All taken care of!" Yugi said brightly.

"Love the mind link." Malik said grinning.

"I know, I do too. It saves me from taking unnecessary trips. Though, I was admonished last night for abusing it, _again_." Yugi said back ducking his head blushing.

"How so?" Ryou asked curious.

"Well, they had some meetings right? I heard them over the link complaining about how bored they were. So what do I do to help cure their boredom? I send them suggestive images through the link. They were less than amused, but hey I sure did get some laughs out of it." Yugi said grinning brightly.

"Oh, Yugi, you've become so naughty." Malik teased.

"I have to be, to keep up with my sexy mates. I swear they try new ways everyday to get me to blush. It can be amusing sometimes, but mostly it's annoying." Yugi pouted.

"So how soon until Sakura gets back?" Ryou asked.

"Hold on." Yugi said as he envisioned a steel wall around his mind.

"Okay, two weeks and a month." Yugi said once he was sure that none of this conversation would leak over the link.

"Whew, you have until then to make the most of your happiness." Malik said sadly.

"I already told you guys, Sakura isn't taking this new found happiness away from me. I won't let her." Yugi said huffing in frustration.

"Yeah, but this is Sakura we're talking about. The queen of my way no highway option." Ryou said back.

"Yeah, well, this conversation is over." Yugi said cutting himself off as he noticed Yami at the top of the cliff looking down at them. He brought the wall crashing down, hoping against all hope that Yami hadn't been trying to converse with him.

_**How are you not freezing, that water looks cold.** _

**Actually it's quite toasty, but if you came down here it would be even better.** He sent him a mental picture of them making out, pressed up against one another very closely.

**_YUGI! _**

He laughed at them, causing Malik and Ryou to jump slightly, as they hadn't been expecting it. Oh, he loved abusing the mind link just to get these reactions out of them. They liked making him blush and he liked to see them looking all hot and bothered. Yami started to make his way down to them. He stopped on the beach and motioned for Yugi to come out. Yugi grinned at him, but instead of moving out of the water, he swam further in, practically inviting him to come after him. To _punish_ him for the abuse that he had just showed of the mind link.

**_Oy! Where are you going?_ **

**Come and get me, Yami.**

**_Is that a challenge?_ **

**Is there any other kind? **

_**Ra, we've been a bad influence on you.** _

"Ah! Hey!" Ryou and Malik cried out.

Yugi glanced over to see Yami almost on him. So he simply ducked beneath the waves, and swam behind him. He popped up on the other side of Yami, splashing his back with water. Yami flinched before whipping around, and grabbing him, pulling him close to his chest.

"Now, I believe you mentioned something about punishing you for your abuse of the mind link. What did you have in mind?" Yami asked petting his hair making Yugi feel a bit like a dog.

"You really want to know what I have in mind?" Yugi asked as he sent a dozen different pictures through the link.

**Yugi…**

**Yami asked what I had in mind, I was simply showing him.**

_**I meant tell me, not show me.** _

**Oh, too late.** Yugi laughed at the strained look on Yami's face.

**How's the water, Yami?**

**Probably just cold enough that his boner will dissolve in seconds if not attended to properly.**

_**Oh Ra. Atem, his mind has become dirty.** _

**Well, I have only you guys to thank for that.**

_**Lucky us.** _

**So what did you guys get me for my birthday? Or do I get to unwrap it later tonight?**

_**You get to unwrap it later tonight.** _

**Excellent.** Yugi spent the next minute of thinking of several different way of unwrapping them with very vivid images passing through the link.

**Ah, Yami, do something about that! **

_**With pleasure.** _

Yami leaned down towards Yugi, but before he could do anything, he was yanked out of his arms by Malik and Ryou. Yugi pouted, he had wanted Yami to do something to him. He wasn't the only one pouting Yami was too.

"No hogging the birthday boy!" Malik complained.

"Oh come on, he was just about to kiss me." Yugi complained.

"He can kiss you later." Ryou said as he helped Malik drag him away. Yami swam after them, and grabbed Yugi.

"My mate." He said holding him close.

"We know he's your mate, but he's our birthday boy!" Malik said exasperated as he and Ryou grabbed Yugi back.

"Come on, we need to dry off and change clothes." Ryou said as they dragged Yugi to shore.

"You guys were put in charge of distracting me, weren't you?" Yugi asked remembering how last year it was Jou's and Rebecca's job. That had been a disaster.

"Yes." They said together.

"Can Yami come?" Yugi asked giving them his best puppy dog eyes.

"Only if he promises to keep his hands off of you." Malik said glaring at the vampire coming out of the water after them.

"I make no guarantee." He muttered.

"Me either." Yugi said pouting.

"Actually Yugi, I do have to go, I was just supposed to drop off those, and then get back. We'll meet up with you later." Yami said pulling him into his arms and giving him a chaste kiss before walking off. Yugi let a strong flow of abandonment flow through the link, making Yami stop and come back.

_**You're not playing fair, Yugi.** _

**Nothings fair in love and war.**

_**And what war are you fighting?** _

**You leaving me.**

**We got things handled over here, just stay with him. **

_**But!** _

**You don't want to stay with me?!**

_**No, of course I do, I just don't want you to get your present early.** _

**Don't worry we won't have sex in a public place.**

**Whoever said your gift was sex?**

**Uh, I thought…**

**Ha ha, your gift from us I think will be an actual surprise, since you think its sex. **

**But, that's what I wanted; I mean I dropped enough hints all week. You guys may be oblivious about some things, but sex is not one of them.**

**_Well, you're just going to have to wait and see as to what your present will be, huh?_ **

**The one time I want sex, and don't get it.**

"Yugi, are you ready to go yet?" Malik asked annoyed.

"Yeah, come on." Yugi mumbled grabbing Yami's hand as they followed Malik and Ryou back up the path.

[Time skip]

"Yeah, what was the movie about?" Malik asked his arms crossed over his chest.

"My Yami, ce'mere lover boy!" Yugi said throwing himself at the vampire in question. Yami caught him and pinned his arms to his side.

"No more popcorn, Swedish fish, or Twizzlers for Yugi." Yami said.

"Oh, you want to play captive huh? I can flow with that." Yugi said in a sexy way.

**Yami, what's going on? **

**_He's in one of his, what did Marik call it, sexual rages. Help._ **

**I can't, I'm literally tied up, but I'll send Mahad your way to help out.**

_**Yeah, hurry, he's squirming.** _

"You know Yami, from this angle I can reach things." Yugi said brushing Yami through his pants. Yami grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his back.

"I wonder if that's what _I_ looked like when I had that side effect. The only bad thing about that particular side effect, you remember everything you said and did while under whatever influences us to act like _that_." Malik said grinning at Yami's obvious discomfort.

"You don't think he'd attack us like that, do you?" Ryou asked nervously.

"I have no idea, but he has attacked Atem and I before when he's been in this state. Tell, me how does his eyes look?" Yami asked.

"Sultry." Malik answered.

"I think they're more lust filled." Ryou said.

"So since my mate obviously doesn't want me, either of you gents want to hook up, right here, right now?" Yugi asked in a seductive way. Ryou blushed a dark red while Malik burst out laughing.

"I think he just answered your question Ryou. Yes, he would attack you." Yami said tightening his hold on Yugi.

"Oh my, he is bad, isn't he?" Mahad asked coming up behind them.

"Hey DM, wanna make out?" Yugi asked turning his attention on the new arrival.

"DM?" Mahad asked.

"Dark Magician." Yugi said licking his lips.

"You wouldn't have by any chance encouraged this behavior would you of, Yami?" Mahad asked patting Yugi on the head like he thought his comment was cute.

"Do you even know how dark they keep those theaters?" Yami asked defending his pride.

"You're a vampire, you can _see_ in the dark." Mahad said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, maybe the movie distracted me." Yami said it was clear he was running out of excuses.

"Um, guys, his eyes are changing." Ryou tried to interrupt. Neither vampire paid him any attention.

"Or maybe you were enjoying the attention so much; you failed to notice the appropriate signs as to what was really going on?" Mahad suggested crossing his arms.

"Guys, he had more than one food. We think he might be going on a sugar rush, a drug induced sugar rush." Malik tried getting their attention with his words. It worked as well as Ryou's had.

"Tch, no, I would never do that!" Yami said accidentally loosening his hold on Yugi.

"FREEDOM!" Yugi shot off like a bullet from a pistol away from them.

"Bye Yugi. You want to go get some ice cream?" Ryou said waving before turning to Malik.

"Can't, not unless you mind guiding around a temporarily blind person?" Malik asked back.

"Not at all!" Ryou said cheerfully.

"Oh, well, let's go then." Malik said skipping off with Ryou, leaving the two vampires gaping in the direction that Yugi had taken off in.

"Atem's going to kill me." Yami whispered.

"Not if we find him first." Mahad said and the two took off in the direction that Yugi had shot off in.

_**Hey Atem, not to alarm Marik or anything, but Malik went to go get some ice cream.** _

**Okay, and?**

_**No nothing else, just that.** _

**Really? Do you even hear what Yugi's saying over the mind link, Yami?**

_**Do I want to know what he is saying over the mind link, Atem?** _

**SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!**

_**I'd rather not explain that.** _

"I see him!" Mahad shouted pointing to Yugi who just walked into a candy store that sold candy with the drug FBR-18 in it.

_**Not good! **_

Yugi skipped down the aisles pulling different candies off the shelf that had the label FBR-18 injected on them, as well as some Mr. Goodbars that didn't. He skipped up to the counter and paid for them, before walking back out, just as Yami and Mahad turned down the first aisle looking for him.

Yugi opened the king sized bag of Swedish fish that he had bought and started to eat them at a rapid pace. It was amazing he didn't choke on them. Once he was done with them, he threw the wrapper into the trash, and pulled out the pixie sticks, the jumbo pixie sticks. He chugged them, the sugar rushing down his throat to further increase his hyper drive.

**_Ateeeeeem, I can't find him!_** Yami whined over the link. Yugi laughed as he opened the king sized Hershey bars, he had bought three.

**Calm down, where are you?**

_**Outside of a candy shop that sells candy with the drug in them.** _

**Did he buy anything?**

_**I have no doubt about it.** _

**Neither do I. I bought a package of Swedish fish, 20 jumbo pixie sticks, three Hershey bars, six Mr. Goodbars, 18 suckers, and a male stripping bar, I'm going there!**

Yugi could _feel_ the mortification pass through the mind link as he set up a one way glass around his head. He had discovered about two weeks after they had mated, that a one way glass wall allowed for him to hear them, but them not to hear him. This way he could keep an eye on them, without having to worry about constantly controlling his thoughts.

_**No! Yugi stay away from it! **_

Yugi walked past the male stripping bar that allowed only 18 years and older in. Not that Atem and Yami would be paying attention to that sign when they finally arrived. He walked across the street, pulling a sucker out and peeling off the wrapper started to lick it, as he walked into the ice cream shop, Marik two steps behind him.

"MALIK!" Marik shouted at him.

"Hi." Malik said waving a wall. Ryou turned him in their direction.

"Hi." He said waving again.

"Hey, you want to go terrorize the town with me?" Yugi asked sitting on the stool next to Ryou.

"Only if the caves in the werewolf territory are part of the terrorizing." Ryou said.

"They are now." Yugi said grinning evilly.

"Then let's go!" Ryou cheered glancing at Malik before hopping off his stool.

"Excellent." Yugi said hopping off the stool and handing him the six Mr. Goodbars, as they were Ryou's favorites.

"Wait!" Mana said stopping them.

"Yes?" Yugi asked grinning brightly while giving his sucker another lick.

"Who gave you the sugar?" she asked.

"Yami." Yugi said smiling.

"His problem, have fun." Mana said waving for them to leave.

"You coming to the party tonight, Mana?" Yugi asked.

"Even if I have to sneak out of work." Mana said nodding.

"Kay, see you tonight!" Yugi said cheerfully as he and Ryou took off.

They first went to the park where they swung like monkeys from the trees, scaring parents whose kids wanted to try it. Someone called the police, but Ryou and Yugi had already taken off by the time that they got to the area that they had last been spotted in.

_**Never here?**_ Yami's thoughts dripped over the mind link in disbelief.

**Yugi, where are you?** Yugi took down the glass wall so he could answer them.

**Swing batta batta swing! I missed. **

_**What's that supposed to mean?** _

**Batting cages are fun, no?**

**Stay right there, we're coming for you! **

**Kay!**

_**What are the chances of him actually staying?** _

**About 1%. **

Yugi put the glass wall back up. He and Ryou were nowhere near the batting cages, which were on the other side of Domino. No, they were on their way to the caves, where Akeifa and Bakura lived, and Ryou sometimes spent the night. In other words they were going to a vampire free zone. Yugi and Ryou passed through the trees, and headed towards the cave that Akeifa and Bakura lived in. It was the largest one, which was fitting considering Akeifa was the leader of the pack. Ryou pulled out the spray paint that they had bought after ditching the trees in the park. He shook it and started to write along the opening of the caves mouth.

RYOU'S _PROPERTY_ LIVES HERE! STAY AWAY!

"Did they call you their property again?" Yugi asked looking at the dripping red paint.

"Yes." Ryou ground out.

"Want a sucker?" Yugi asked handing him one.

"Love one!" he said unwrapping it and starting to lick it.

"Let's get out of here, and go somewhere else." Yugi suggested, as he took out a nerd rope.

"To the beach?" Ryou asked.

"To the beach!" Yugi agreed and the two insanely sugar high boys took off.

[Time skip]

Yugi and Ryou ran though the Kaiba Land theme park causing all kinds of havoc. They had found another candy store on the way from the beach to the theme park that sold candy for both of them. About 100 jumbo pixie sticks each later and they were harassing the poor guy dressed up in the blue eyes white dragon costume.

Several vampires who knew Yugi from the Palace had tried to grab him, but he was a slippery as butter when he was on a sugar rush. In the end, they ended up calling the King and Queen, informing them of where they could find their human mate and his friend. It didn't take them long to show up, it was catching them that they were having problems with.

**Yugi, calm down!**

**Only if you can catch me!**

"Look a roller coaster!" Ryou shouted pointing to it.

"Roller coaster!" Yugi said and they took off towards it, turning into a door way last minute that said POWER SUPPLY.

"Let's screw up Kaiba Land!" Yugi said as they started messing with the different switches.

Roller coasters stopped only to start going backwards, the water rides shut down as the water was redirected towards things like drinking fountains, the dueling arenas went haywire as monsters that the duelist hadn't even played started showing up on their fields and attacking on their own, and all the arcade games got messed up. Where you could be dancing on the dancing game one second, you suddenly found yourself to be boxing your opponent in the next.

"What time did we need to get back to the Palace?" Yugi asked.

"Five." Ryou responded.

"That gives us a half hour to get back, let's go!" Yugi said high fiving Ryou.

They snuck out of the supply room, using the key to lock it from the inside, before darting off into a very confused crowd. They hopped onto to the correct city bus, and waited for it to drop them off precisely three miles from the Stone Palace.

"I think that Yami and Atem are going to be so proud that I'm going home." Yugi said bouncing his legs.

"They should be, it is after all the responsible thing to do." Ryou said nodding.

"Uh huh." Yugi nodded.

"Here you go boys!" the driver said.

"Thank you Freddy!" Ryou and Yugi said skipping off the bus and towards the Palace. Once they reached the front doors, Yugi shouted loudly both in his head and out loud.

**I'M HOME!**

_**Home?! **_

**What do you mean you're _home_? **

**I'm home, aren't you proud of me? I came home all on my own!**

**_Ryou's not with you?_ **

**No he is.**

_**We'll let Bakura know.** _

**Okie dokie!**

**No more sugar for you.**

**_No more popcorn, Swedish fish, or Twizzlers would be the correct term. At least not until we figure out which one made him go sugar loco._ **

**Why did you give him so many new foods? **

**Cause it's my birthday!**

_**Because he wanted them, and I was feeling generous.** _

**Gotcha, next time don't feel so generous.**

_**Don't worry I won't.** _

Yugi felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around him and he looked up at a less than amused Atem. Yugi pouted, why wasn't he proud? Yugi had come home; he hadn't gone wandering off to another part of Domino.

"He has a point." Yami said.

"I don't care, I got more exercise than I wanted today." Atem said moodily.

"So did we, Ryou come here." Akeifa ordered of Yugi's albino friend.

"No!" Ryou shouted before running off. Yugi giggled, which was very uncharacteristic of him, as he watched Bakura and Akeifa tear after him.

"Did he just…_giggle_?" Yami asked like he didn't believe what his ears were telling him.

"Yes." Atem responded in a slightly shocked tone.

"Interesting." Yami said shuddering and turning away.

"We should go change our clothes." Yugi suggested.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"For the party of course, we can't party in these clothes." Yugi said pointing to all of their outfits.

"No you can't party in those clothes because they're dirty." Atem said picking him up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"I can walk." Yugi complained pouting.

"That's nice." Atem said continuing to carry him.

"So what's my present?" Yugi asked in a giddy voice.

"You're just going to have to wait and see." Yami said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

**Yugi: [glare]**

**What?**

**Yugi: we talked about this giggling thing.**

**I can't recall the conversation.**

**Yugi: oh yeah? well-ZZZTTT!**

**You've gotta love tasers. Question, does anyone know how to fix the cramped style of writing that I'm being forced to endure right now every time I want to update? If not, fine, I'll just deal with it in the way I currently am, if you do though, _please_ let me know how to fix it. Oh, killbunnyqueen, what's a tumblr? And yes, I am being serious. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel! Please review. Midnight ;p**


	2. The party

**Breathe everyone breathe, and say thank you to Mana's Madness for her brilliant idea. I give you a thousand cookies for not making me turn to another site for posting. Right, I do not own Yugioh, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield, Come down to me by Saving Jane, and Blow by Ke$ha, enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI, _and ATEM]**

Chapter 2

"SURPRISE!" all of his friends shouted as he entered the room with his mates.

"Wow, I totally did not see this coming!" Yugi said in what he tried to make into a surprised, not sarcastic, voice. He didn't even half succeed.

"Ow!" Yugi said rubbing his head from where Atem had just smacked him.

"Act more surprised next time." He whispered.

"I was acting surprised." Yugi said hopping onto the white alabaster stone banister and sliding down it. Yami caught him at the bottom of it.

"Off of your sugar high?" Jou asked as soon as Yami put him down.

"Yes." Yugi said grinning.

"By the way, Mira came." Jou added.

"Shoot. How's Kaiba land?" Yugi grimaced before grinning broadly and asking him a question.

"Where did you and Ryou put the keys?" Jou asked handing him some punch.

"In the Power Supply room." Yugi said taking a drink of it and moving away from his mate.

"Classy, very classy." Jou said shaking his head.

"Yugi, happy birthday!" Mira said grinning and handing him a present.

"Mira, thanks." Yugi said handing his drink to Jou and taking the present form her. He ripped open the wrapping paper and opened the box. He closed it just as quickly, and put on a fake smile.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"It's a lovely gift, thank you." Yugi said shoving it under his arm and taking his drink back from Jou.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I love it." Yugi said very convincingly.

"Make, sure you put it to good use." She said walking away smiling.

"Oh, I will." He said less convincingly.

"What did she get you?" Jou asked.

Yugi handed him the present. He opened it and took in the gift inside. Inside the box Mira had given him was a book for the 10,000 best ways to kill a vampire without getting caught.

"Oh, very nice." Jou said closing it.

"Think Kaiba might want it?" Yugi asked.

"No, Seto doesn't need any more ideas when it comes to Seth. Give it to Akeifa." Jou suggested.

"Oh, good idea." Yugi said taking another drink of his punch. He took the box from Jou and made his way over to the werewolf.

"Yugi, happy birthday." Mana said stopping him halfway to his target.

"Oh, here you take this, and I'll take that." Yugi said handing her Mira's present and his empty cup, so he could take her present. Mana opened the box as he ripped open her present.

"Who gave you this?" Mana asked looking at the gift inside.

"Mira, but I must say, I like your gift more." Yugi said looking at the 20 packs of duel monster cards.

"I thought you might; let me know if you get any doubles, okay?" Mana said giving him a hug and handing him back his gift.

"I will, thanks." Yugi said returning it awkwardly. He disentangled himself from her and made his way over to Akeifa without anymore distractions.

"Akeifa, here, take this book. I have no use for it, but you might get some ideas." Yugi said handing him Mira's gift.

"Who gave you this?" Akeifa asked looking at the front cover art appreciatively.

"Mira, shh." Yugi said placing a finger on his lips.

"She still doesn't know?" Bakura asked looking across the room at the girl they were talking about.

"Not a clue." Yugi said looking in the same direction as Bakura.

"When do you think she'll find out?" Akeifa asked stowing the book away in his inside jacket pocket.

"Oh, around the same time that my sister does." Yugi said.

"Did you hear what she switched her profession to?" Bakura asked.

"Yes, archeology." Yugi said looking away from her.

"I hear that the same professor who taught your sister is teaching her." Akeifa said looking down at him.

"Well, he is the best." Yugi said looking at his feet before back up at him.

"You do know that your fairytale happiness is going to come crashing down at the end of the summer, right?" Bakura asked.

"No, I won't allow her to take this happiness away from me." Yugi said gritting his teeth.

"I don't believe she'll be asking for your opinion when the time comes. She'll do what she feels is best for her baby brother, your happiness be damned." Akeifa said before taking a drink of his punch.

"Oh Kami, I hope not." Yugi said shaking his head before walking away.

He walked over to Atem, where he sat down beside him at one of the tables lining the ballroom. He grasped Atem's hand and just held it rubbing his thumb in circles into the back of his hand. He did it absentmindedly as he worked to keep his mind blank, and free of any thoughts concerning his sister. Atem's prescence beside him helped, _a lot_.

"Something wrong?" Atem asked.

"Huh?" Yugi asked even though he had heard the question just fine.

"Is something wrong, Yugi?" Atem asked.

"No." Yugi said biting his lip and getting up walking away again, reluctantly releasing Atem's hand as he moved.

**Are you sure?**

**Yes, I'm sure.**

Yugi closed his eyes briefly, before walking to the far end of the ballroom. He opened the doors, and walked out onto the terrace. He stood out there looking up at the stars, trying to get his emotions in order. It was his 17th birthday, he was supposed to be happy, but with his sister's arrival looming closer, he was starting to lose his emotional control. He closed his eyes, and rubbed his temples in counterclockwise circles.

There was nothing wrong, she'd understand. After a little time had passed she would see how happy he was, and she'd understand. Oh, who was he kidding? She was never going to stop hating them long enough to understand, let alone _see_ that he was happy. Akeifa was right, she'd do what she thought was right, his happiness be damned. He breathed out, rubbing his arms, even though he wasn't cold.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Atem asked wrapping his arms around him. Yugi leaned back into him.

"Nothing." Yugi said back.

"You're lying." Atem whispered in his ear.

"Nothing, that you can control or stop from happening." Yugi finished.

"Try me." he said.

Yugi turned around and cupped his face with his hand. He leaned up towards him, and was about to place his lips upon his, but saw a shadow move slightly out of the corner of his eye. Yugi pulled his hand away, and moved away from Atem, taking his hand instead.

"Later." He simply said pulling him back into the party. Yugi let go of his hand and moved to mingle with Ryou and Malik.

"What's up with you?" Malik asked.

"Mira, she's keeping a close eye on me." Yugi said.

**Yugi's acting strange, Habibi.**

"Did she just ruin a moment between you and one of your mates?" Ryou asked.

**_What do you mean, Lover?_**

"Yes, yes she did." Yugi said sighing.

**He was going to kiss me out on the terrace, but then just pulled away.**

"You think your sister put her up to it?" Malik asked dropping his voice as Seth passed them.

**_It's not the first time he's pulled out of a kiss._**

"I have no doubt about it." Yugi said looking over to Mira who had her eyes glued to him.

**Yeah, out of, not away from. And another thing, there is something on his mind that he's not telling us about, or I should say, something he's keeping _off_ his mind.**

"I think you need Atem and Yami's gift to cheer you up." Ryou said grinning.

**_Probably his sister or something related to her. Don't pressure him about it, he'll tell us when he's ready._**

"You know what it is?" Yugi asked frowning.

**Alright.**

"Yeah, I'll go get them." Malik said walking off towards Yami.

"Spill." Yugi said looking at Ryou.

"Uh uh, but I will tell you, that you're going to freak." Ryou responded shaking his head.

"Hmm, we'll see." Yugi said as Yami smirked in his direction.

**_Grab your guests Yugi, we're going out to the garden._**

**Why?**

**_Come on._**

**Is my gift fireworks?**

**_Ha ha ha, come and see._**

Yugi sighed before attracting everyone's attention and asking them to take a stroll with him out into the garden. Most of the guests grinned, only a few wore puzzled looks, Yugi included, as he ran to catch up with his mates at the head of the line. Atem covered his eyes with a familiar black cloth, blocking out his vision.

"Come on you two, why is my gift out in the garden? It's not something lame like a fountain or bench dedicated to me, is it?" Yugi asked as they led him through the warm summer night air.

"Oh dang, there goes that idea Atem." Yami said seriously.

"I know, looks like we have to get him a different gift for his golden birthday." Atem said back just as seriously.

"Oh, please tell me this is a joke." Yugi begged.

"See for yourself." Atem whispered as he took off his blindfold.

Yugi's jaw dropped. Was he really looking at what he thought he was looking at? His mouth flapped as he tried to form words, even though nothing was coming out. He pointed at it looked up at Atem and Yami, and then back at his gift. Atem and Yami were laughing at his reaction to their gift.

"It's mine?" Yugi finally asked.

"All yours, to use whenever you like." Yami said still chuckling at his reaction.

"Oh Kami, this is way better than sex!" Yugi shouted completely forgetting about Mira's presence as he ran towards it.

"SEX!?" she screamed.

"Uh yeah, do you see this thing?" Yugi asked looking back at her.

"You don't mean to say you guys have actually _had_ sex, do you?" Mira asked.

"At least once a week. Oh Kami, best gift ever!" Yugi shouted running around the gift taking it all in.

"WHAT?!" she screeched.

"Oh, I love it!" Yugi said running back at his mates and tackling them to the ground with a hug.

"We're glad." Yami said grinning broadly.

"Yugi, what exactly are you three?" she asked in a deadly calm voice.

"We're mates, do you have a problem with that?" Atem asked.

"No, but his sister might." Mira said her eyes narrowing.

"You wouldn't?" Yugi asked his eyes enlarging with fear.

"No, I'll let you tell her." Mira said making Yugi breath out in relief.

"Happy birthday Yugi, and sorry about the gift." She said turning to leave.

"Mira, why don't you stay?" Yugi requested getting off of Atem and Yami.

"No, I think it's best if I leave." Mira said before walking through his crowd of friends and disappearing.

"Hey, Yugi, why don't we break this gift in?" Malik asked grinning.

"Oh, you're on." Yugi said grinning back.

"I've got my deck all ready." Malik said taking it out.

"Yugi?" Atem asked handing him his deck. He took it grinning.

"Let's duel." Yugi said as he ran to one of the sides of the dueling arena that Atem and Yami had gotten him, Malik going to the other side. Truly, it was the best gift ever, and for once, he wasn't going to worry about the cost that such a gift would cost. He was happy with just excepting it, and having fun.

Yugi spent the rest of the party dueling opponent after opponent. Even Mahad challenged him, and Yugi took great pleasure in defeating him with his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Kaiba and Rebecca were his biggest challenges though. The three of them had been playing the game for ages, so they knew every strategy ever created. He still beat them though, Rebecca with his Kuriboh, and Kaiba with his Black Luster Soldier. He was done after that, completely dueled out.

"No, no, I'm hungry, come on let's eat." Yugi said leading them back inside.

"You're talking about cake right? Not actual food?" Ryou asked.

"Is there any other kind?" Yugi asked smirking before running back inside the ballroom.

"Go get the entrées Yami." Atem said as soon as they walked into the ballroom.

"Okay." He said walking off.

"Atem might have a slight problem with those." Jou said grinning.

"Why?" Ryou asked.

"Because Penny and I were in charge of the food. We told them to make a cake, and that's all we told them to make." Jou said grinning. Yugi, Ryou and Malik laughed as Penny came over to join them.

"Here you go Yugi, happy birthday!" Penny said handing him a gift.

"Oh, thanks Penny." He said opening it to see that she had gotten him the complete series of A Series of Unfortunate Events.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Oh, I love it! Thank you, Penny!" Yugi said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome. Ready for your birthday song?" Penny asked.

"I've been waiting for it all day." Yugi said grinning.

**_Atem, there are no entrées._**

**Well, what is there?**

**_A cake, and that's it._**

**Better than nothing, bring it up.**

**_Okay._**

Yugi laughed slightly, as he waited for Yami to come back with the cake. He couldn't wait to see what his friends thought up of this time. Last year they had made him a cake in the shape of a dueling card, the year before that it was a Kuriboh. He couldn't wait to see what it was this time.

The lights in the ballroom suddenly dimmed as the cake was brought in. Yugi gave off a loose chuckle, and shook his head. The cake was completely golden, and there was a giant one and a giant seven. If he didn't know better, he would say that the cake was layered too. Helping Yami roll the cake in was his Grandpa. Yugi gave a squeal of joy as he went running to the old man, enveloping him in a hug.

"Ha ha, happy birthday Yugi." he said returning the hug.

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi said releasing him.

"Here, something I think you'll be needing." Grandpa said handing him a bag.

"Oh, and what is this?" Yugi asked opening the bag and taking out the tissue paper. His face became a bright red, as he looked down into the bag. Lingerie costumes, his Grandpa had gotten him _lingerie_ _costumes_.

"So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think your mind is dirtier than theirs." Yugi said jerking his thumb at his mates.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, considering I'm younger." Grandpa said before making his way over to Malik, Ryou, and Penny. Yugi shook his head, and closed the bag.

"What did he get you?" Atem asked as Yami took the bag from him.

"Ah, nothing!" Yugi said as he tried to grab the bag from him. Yami merely disappeared only to show up on the other side of the ballroom.

**_It's costume lingerie, Atem. Oh, this is going to be fun._**

**What kind of costumes?**

**_We'll explore the bag of goodies later, and privately._**

**Fine with me.**

**Kill me, kill me now.**

"Okay, Yugi, candles are lit." Jou called from near the cake.

**Ooo, cake! **Yugi went running off towards him.

**_He's so easily distracted by sweets._**

**It's one of the things I like about him.**

**You best like singing more real quick, get over here, the both of you. **

**Coming Beautiful.**

"Alright, are we all ready?" Jou asked hopping onto a table.

"Birthday boy is in position!" Malik said.

"Everyone is ready to sing!" Ryou said.

"Let's do this!" Jou said.

"A one, a two, a one, two, three…" Jou counted down.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR YUGI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" everyone sung, well screamed would probably be the better word, but hey that's what he loved about his friends, they never did anything halfway.

Yugi took a deep breath and blew out all of his candles in one breath. Everyone clapped before they started dishing out cake. It seemed there was actually a secret to the cake. The ONE was spiked with FBR-18, while the SEVEN was just plain double chocolate cake. Yugi laughed and congratulated Penny on her ingenuity, earning an offended look from Jou.

Penny was quick to point out that it was actually Jou's idea, not hers. This earned many surprised reallys around the room. Jou defended himself by saying he was sometimes brilliant. To which everyone agreed, that yes, Jou was indeed, _sometimes_ brilliant. Jou huffed and stomped over to the other side of the ballroom, and took a seat away from everyone. Kaiba smirked as he went over and sat next to him, and spent the next 20 minutes trying to cheer him up.

Yugi laughed as he took some frosting and smeared it across Atem's and Yami's noses. They tried to get him back by throwing cake at him, but accidently ended up hitting Marik and Seth as Yugi had ducked. This started an all out food fight, and by the end of it, you couldn't tell which cake was which. Yugi laughed as he wiped cake off of Atem's face.

Soon after everyone's faces were clean of cake, not their clothes, but their faces, someone turned on some music. Yugi gasped as he dragged Yami out to dance to Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield with him. He had fun teaching Yami how to dance dirty, since neither of his vampires really didn't know how. Not to Unwritten, no that was a fun song, but to Blow by Ke$ha. Soon the songs slowed down, and Atem drew him away from Yami and danced the Waltz with him to Come down to me by Saving Jane. He wasn't the only once dancing the female part of the Waltz though, Ryou, Malik, and Jou were being forced into the submissive role too. Yugi smiled up at Atem as he twirled him around the ballroom.

**This has been one of the best birthdays ever, thank you.**

**_You're welcome, Yugi._**

* * *

**Line is so you know I'm talking now and not Yugi. Ra, your solution was so simple, it made me feel like an imbecile for not thinking of it myself. [shakes head] Right, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also, thanks for your ideas. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	3. Nightmares

**Well, it doesn't look like you guys are getting the new chapter for cfy tomorrow, so I'll give you this instead. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! LEMON ALERT! [YUGI, _YAMI, _and ATEM]  
**

Chapter 3

Yugi stumbled and fell again. He got why he had to attend this baka Vampire Gala, just not why he had to learn how to do both the Tango and Waltz in his current footwear. He had two days, _two_ _freaking_ _days_, to learn how to walk and dance in these things. They should have started last week, but _no_ they waited until the last minute to do this. Atem chuckled at his thoughts as he grasped his hand and hauled him backup onto his feet. Apparently he was dancing the Tango with Atem, and the Waltz with Yami. Yugi huffed as he took his position to start the dance over _again_ with his vampire.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Yugi." Atem said as he spun him out.

"No, you wouldn't, because you don't have to wear them. _I_ _do_." Yugi growled out.

"It's just footwear." Atem reasoned.

"For now, next I know, you're probably going to be forcing me to wear a dress with my new pumps." Yugi said pointing down at the atrocious two inch heel silver sandals.

"Well, since you've brought it up." Atem said wading out into dangerous territory.

"No." he said bringing the dance to a stop.

"It's just one night." Atem reasoned.

"No." Yugi repeated.

"Well, you don't have much choice. All food sources to vampires have to wear one." Atem said starting up the dance again.

"But I'm not _just_ a food source. I am the King and Queen of the vampire realm's mate." Yugi reasoned as Atem dipped him.

"That doesn't exemplify you." Atem said grinning.

"It should." Yugi said pouting and turning his head away.

"Don't worry Yugi, you'll look beautiful no matter what. You always do." Atem said grasping his chin and turning him to look at him.

Yugi rolled his eyes, fully aware that Atem was trying to charm him into agreement. It wasn't going to work, but he had to give the man his props for trying though. Atem chuckled as he leaned down to kiss him. This might work though, he thought as Atem continued to kiss him while slowly walking him backwards. Yugi felt his back hit a column, and Atem cupped the back of his neck tilting his head up, to get better access to his mouth.

**Malik will be wearing a dress too, as will Jou. Seth is having troubles with Seto, and figures he would rather not show up, than die of embarrassment of wearing a dress. Even if it did compliment him, Seto won't be wearing one. **

**Of course not, Kaiba is a Seme through and through, him in a dress? It just won't do.**

**Heh, that rhymes. **

**But you might want to rethink Jou in one as well; he'll look as if he's wearing a drag without a wig. **

**One of them needs to be wearing a dress, or else Seth won't seem to be in control.**

**What is it with vampires and control?**

**Well, most vampires see you as the weaker race. To try and not to control you, would be like saying we fear you. Fear is the last thing we can show at this particular Vampire Gala, it's our first one where not only Werewolves are invited but Vampire Hunters as well. Please Yugi, just wear the dress.**

**Fine, I'll wear the baka dress, just not the shoes.**

**Wear the shoes for the first half of the Gala, and then you can take them off.**

**I'd much rather not wear them at all.**

**I know, but please just bear with Yami and I, we're going to need all the support we can get to get through this. **

"Fine." Yugi sighed pulling away and breathing heavily. He reattached his lips to Atem's neck where he left a deep purple bruise on his neck.

"Was that really necessary?" Atem asked as he pulled away.

"My vampire." Yugi said in response.

"How exactly is this dancing?" Yami asked from above them.

"It's not, you want to join us?" Yugi asked looking up at him. Yami smirked and shook his head, before appearing at their side.

"No, I'd much rather like to dance with my partner." Yami said pulling him away from Atem. Yugi stumbled, falling into him.

"Dance slowly Yami, he's a little wobbly." Atem said walking out of the ballroom.

"Thanks for the heads up." Yami said helping Yugi to right himself.

"Ready?" Yami asked as soon as they were in position.

"No." Yugi groaned.

Yami just laughed before he started to guide them _slowly_ around the ballroom in the Waltz. Dancing the Waltz in heels was way easier than dancing the Tango in them, or so Yugi found it to be. So two hours later found them to be able to dance the Waltz flawlessly and Yugi in heels too. Atem clapped as Yugi sat down on the floor, and took off the things that were murdering his feet in pure pain. How did girls wear these things all day long without their feet coming off? Beauty may be pain, but no amount of beauty was worth going through so much pain for.

Atem and Yami were helpless with laughter at his thought process. When they had finally calmed down, Yami scooped him up and Atem grabbed his shoes. They carried him up to his bedroom and set him down on the bed.

Yugi pounced on Yami before he could leave, and dragged him down onto the bed. Straddling his hips, he leaned down to his neck and left a similar mark to Atem's on his neck. He pulled away to look at it, before leaning back down to kiss it softly. He then laid his head down on Yami's chest, quite content where he was.

"Okay, why did you just put a love bite on my neck?" Yami asked.

"My vampire." He said nuzzling his chest.

**Don't worry Yami, I got the same answer.**

"Must be his new mate instincts kicking in." Yami said running a hand through his hair.

"Yes, he must want everyone at that Gala to know who _we_ belong to." Atem said back smirking and raising Yugi off of Yami, so he could get up.

"Yugi, stay here, we need to go take care of some Gala stuff." Atem said.

"Okay, I'll play with Koneko." Yugi said sliding off the bed and going to pick up his sleeping kitten.

"We should be back by dinner, but if we're not, go down to the kitchens to get something, okay?" Yami said.

"Alright." Yugi said nodding already figuring it would be another lonely night in the kitchen.

He saw Atem and Yami flinch slightly at his train of thought, before leaving. Yugi took out the feathers on the string and started to play with Koneko, letting her catch the feathers multiple times, before she started to yawn. Yugi chuckled as he picked her up and brought her over to the bed where he set her down on Atem's pillow. It was this new strategy he was trying to get Koneko to stop hissing and growling at Atem. So far it had been working as she had only growled at him five times today instead of her usual ten. Koneko started to sniff at the scent on the pillow before rolling around on it, and curling up in a circle, falling asleep. Yugi petted her sleeping form, but he wasn't far behind her in the sleeping department. His eyes fluttered closed as he petted Koneko's soft white fur.

[Time skip]

"So that's how he's doing it." Atem said.

Yugi's eyes fluttered open to see Atem and Yami standing over him. He gasped and plucked Koneko off of Atem's pillow, earning an indignant meow from her. Yugi petted her in an apologetic way, as he climbed off the bed, and put her back on her jungle gym scratching post.

"Have you eaten yet, Yugi?" Yami asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't get why you ask questions you already know the answer to." Yugi said looking over at the time. 11:36 pm glared back at him in a digital red color. He mentally winced, as a frown appeared on his face. He had been more tired than he originally thought he was.

"I'll go get some food." Atem sighed.

"Are you guys eating this week?" Yugi asked since the Gala and day they ate fell on the same day.

"No, we're eating on Monday." Yami said taking his hand and guiding him back to the bed.

"Okay." Yugi said nodding and sitting down in his lap on the bed.

"So your sister is going to be at this Gala." Yami said slowly and warily.

"Yes." Yugi confirmed.

"Is there any chance we'll get to meet her?" Yami asked.

"We'll see." Yugi said.

"Well, it's better than a straight up no." Yami reasoned shrugging.

"Here Yugi, eat." Atem said placing a tray of soup, steak, and jelly rolls on the bed. Yugi grinned he had found a liking to the new food that he had been introduced to two weeks ago. The plus side was he didn't have any side effects with it. Unlike popcorn which sent him into a hormonal sex rage, and Swedish fish which sent him into a hyper frenzy as Marik had named it. Not to mention butter cream frosting that caused him to have a new side effect of uncontrollable burping. That had been _very_ embarrassing considering he had been kissing Yami when it had started up. Yugi ate his food, before lying back down to go to sleep.

"Hey, wait what are you doing?" Yami asked poking him.

"Going to sleep, you can lay your scents all over me tomorrow night so they're fresher for the Gala the day after. Or you can lay them on me the morning of the Gala, your choice." Yugi said looking up at him. Atem and Yami shared a look without even saying anything through the mind link. Yugi hated when they did that, because then he didn't know what they were thinking.

"Tomorrow night." They said together before flopping down next him pulling themselves close.

"Yugi, how did you know we wanted to lay our scent all over you?" Yami asked curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know. Mate instinct?" Yugi guessed.

"Works for me, go to sleep little human." Atem said.

"I really wish that didn't still work." Yugi said yawning as his eyes drooped.

"Lucky for us it does." Yami said nuzzling his hair.

Yugi grumbled something unintelligible back before falling asleep. It wasn't a happy sleep though, it was a nightmare. A nightmare of what he was afraid of what would happen when Yami and Atem figured out what his sister was.

_"Pathetic little human, you thought you could hide this from us!" Atem yelled hauling him up to his eye level by his hair._

_"You were right to be scared of our reaction, and now you're going to die for your deceit." Yami sneered as his fangs elongated._

_What Yugi once found to be unnaturally beautiful, he now found frightening. He was dropped to the floor; his dress had been torn in many places. Blood staining the hem, from some unknown wound. _

_"Please, you have to understand, she's my sister I could never betray her." Yugi begged crying at their feet._

_"Just us!" Atem accused._

_"No, I would never betray you, never. You're my mates, I care for you so much, so much."Yugi cried._

_"You used us." Yami accused._

_"No." Yugi croaked out._

"Yugi."

_"Please, please don't kill me, please." Yugi begged grappling for their shoes. They mercilessly stepped on his fingers, breaking them. Yugi screamed in pain._

"Yugi!"

_"You should have thought about that before you hid this from us." Yami and Atem said together before biting him and then pulling their fangs out, allowing him to bleed to death._

"YUGI!"

He jerked up in bed, and saw them both on either side of him. Thinking he was still in his nightmare he immediately tried to get away. Atem having experience with his nightmares, from when they first met, grabbed him and pulled him close. Yugi struggled fearing that he was going to rip out his throat, Atem just held him closer.

"Shh, shh, it was just a dream, just a nightmare, shh, shh." Atem consoled. Yugi cried into his neck his words not even penetrating his scared mind.

"Yugi, calm down, we're not going to do anything, just calm down." Yami said running his hands through his hair. It wasn't working, and his crying was waking up Koneko.

**Yugi, calm your mind.**

**Atem?**

**Yes Yugi, it's me.**

**You're not going to kill me are you?**

**No Yugi, I would never.**

**Is Yami?**

**_No Yugi, I'm not going to kill you._**

**Okay.**

Yugi started to calm down, falling into a restless sleep. He slept on Atem, and Yami slept halfway on him, they looked like a very odd sandwich. This was Yugi's impression of their sleeping positions though when he woke up the next morning, not even remembering the nightmare from the night before. Something which Atem and Yami considered to be a good thing.

Throughout the day, either Atem or Yami was at his side. Yugi would have ridden this off as a mate thing, if it wasn't so weird. Well, more of the looks that they were giving him weren't so weird. They kept shooting him looks of concern, like they were worried about something. Or more that they were worried about _him_. Eventually Yugi got fed up and retreated to his room to play with Koneko for a little while. When 5:09 pm rolled around Yugi skipped down to the kitchen for dinner, before going back to his room. Atem and Yami weren't back yet, so that gave him some time to get all _sexy_ looking.

Yugi grabbed one of the costumes that he hadn't worn yet out of the selections that his Grandpa had given him for his birthday. It was the harem slave costume, which he probably thought Atem would get more than Yami. Still, Yugi put on the shenti, which stopped at mid thigh, and sat on the bed. There he put the shackles on his ankles, and wrists, and waited for them to get back.

It was rolling on the hour of seven pm when he finally heard them coming up the steps. Quickly sitting up, he fixed his shenti, and laid out his legs and arms in the best way to show off the chains. For a finishing touch, he bowed his head in submission.

"I'm telling you, Seto won't do it." Yami said as the door opened.

"Then Seth is just going to have to keep an extra eye on…him." Atem said pausing before saying the word him.

"Bow chicka wow wow." Yami whispered.

"Yugi, I don't remember choosing you from my harem, but I suppose you'll have to do." Atem's voice got huskier and deeper as it moved closer, sending shivers down his spine.

"What harem?" Yami asked confused as Atem climbed onto the bed.

"The one that Yugi climbed out of." Atem said dragging his tongue up Yugi's neck. Yugi's head fell back, allowing him more access.

"What?" Yami asked still confused.

**My costume is that of a harem slave, get with the program Yami.**

"Mmm, and harem slaves are supposed to follow every order given, and not speak unless asked to, or of course they _feel_ the need to." Atem said grinding their erections together.

"Oh!" Yugi cried out grasping his shoulders as best as he could with his wrists shackled.

Atem grabbed the chain and ripped it off of the metal bracelets. Yugi gaped at them as Atem shifted their positions, and Yami joined them on the bed. He finally shook himself out of his stupor, and looked at Atem directly in the eye.

"You're never supposed to look a living God directly in the eye; didn't anyone ever teach you that?" Atem asked amusement in his voice and eyes.

"You broke the costume. The key was right here." Yugi said pointing to it around his neck.

"We'll buy you new chains." Atem said still amused.

"They won't match the costume." Yugi complained crossing his arms.

"Which is what spray paint is for." Atem said.

"Hey Atem, hand me that key, I have an idea." Yami said. Atem ripped it from Yugi's neck and dropped it into Yami's hands.

**Breaking the costume again.**

"Are you accusing the living God before you?" Atem whispered in his ear.

**Yes.**

"Habibi, this harem slave doesn't show any respect for authority." Atem said looking behind him. Yugi tried to see around Atem to see what it was that Yami was doing, but couldn't see hide or hair of him.

"Then maybe the Pharaoh should teach him a lesson." Yami said back leaning over his shoulders to grab at Yugi's wrists. He unlocked the metal bracelets, and replaced them with the shackles from his ankles. He then looped the chain behind Atem's neck.

**_Lay him down; I want to see if this works._**

**As my Queen wishes. **Atem laid him down against the pillows.

**_Now get up on all fours._**

Atem did as ordered, and Yugi found himself lifting off the bed slightly against his will. Yami smirked down at him from behind Atem's back. Atem just raised an eyebrow, as a devious smirk crossed Yugi's lips right at Yami whose own smirk turned into a frown.

**Pharaoh, I'm getting confused as to whom that title belongs to. Is it the one that my arms are bound around, or the one behind him, giving off all the orders? Perhaps the real Pharaoh can clear up my confusion by taking me first? **

"Are you sure, Yugi?" Atem asked his eyes widening.

"I want my Pharaoh to take me first." Yugi said thrusting his hips up.

"On your own backside be it." Atem whispered before leaning down and kissing him.

"I'll prep him then." Yami said.

Atem grunted, and moved halfway off of Yugi, turning him onto his side, so Yami could get better access to his backside. Yugi felt his shenti slide off, and heard it be tossed to the ground. Cool wet digits pressed into his entrance, penetrating the ring of muscles, and working to get deeper in. Yugi relaxed that part of him, allowing it to prep him, for the monster that was going to enter his body soon.

**Is that what you have nicknamed my cock, Yugi?**

**_I think it suits it just fine. It looked like a monster to me too the first time I saw it out in the open._**

Yugi laughed, pulling away from Atem, as Yami slipped a second finger inside him. He started to scissor his fingers, stretching him for Atem and his pet monster. Atem growled deep in his throat and attached his lips to Yugi's. Yugi cradled his head against his flesh, encouraging the action. Yami slipped his third finger in, stretching him even further. Atem pulled his head away from Yugi's neck, smirking in satisfaction at the mark on his neck. Yami pulled his fingers out of him.

**_He's all yours, Lover._**

**Excellent.**

Atem rolled him back onto his back. He sent Yugi a mental image of taking him from behind, but Yugi shook his head. Atem nodded and had Yami help him out of his pants. He positioned himself at Yugi's entrance.

**Are you sure about this?**

**It's a little late to be backing out now.**

**Alright, remember to relax. **

**Atem, the more you delay it, the more chances I'll have to _not_ relax. **

Atem slammed into him, making Yugi gasp for air. So full, he was so full. It hurt too, what was he thinking having the ten inches take him first? It was always seven and _then_ ten. It was what his body was used to. Oh, but hey, at least seven would be able to just slip right in now. Yeah, that was a comforting thought; seven inches would just slip right on in.

**_Don't you just love his thought process, Lover?_**

**It does have an interesting tone to it.**

**_Think he's ready for you to move yet?_**

**No, I don't think he is.**

"You're lucky the Pharaoh is in a good mood tonight, slave." Atem said drawing patterns on his chest.

"Yeah, why is that?" Yugi asked.

"Because if I wasn't I would move whether _you_ were ready or not." Atem said in his deep husky voice, the one that he _knew_ sent shivers up _and_ down his spine. Atem wasn't disappointed either as one went up his back.

"Beautiful." Atem whispered in his ear, making the shiver go back down.

**Kay, I'm ready now.**

Atem grunted and started to move slowly in and out of him, searching for his sweet spot. Yugi guided him to it, using the mind link, and rode the waves of pleasure that came with his success. Yugi came, clamping around Atem, who came within him, his seed shooting up inside him. He pulled out, and lifted Yugi's shackled wrists from behind his head. He held them up for Yami to slip under. He did, slipping into Yugi at the same time.

Yugi was slightly surprised that he didn't need time to adjust. He was already stretched enough that Yami didn't even cause any pain by slipping into him. That was very odd for him, but decided to question it later as he ordered the Pharaoh's Queen to move.

**_So demanding for a slave._**

He started to move anyway though, probably enjoying the fact that he didn't have to wait for Yugi to adjust to his seven inch length inside of him. From the badly suppressed smile forming on Yami's face, he assumed he guessed head on on that one. Atem chuckled watching them.

**Are you enjoying that, Habibi?**

**_How can I not be? It's the one time I don't have to wait to start moving in and out of him. How can I not be enjoying this?_**

**I suppose that's a good point.**

**Faster Yami, faster.**

**_As you wish._**

Yami pounded into him, making Yugi convulse with pleasure. Oh, he so loved being an Uke. He didn't have to do any work, he just got to lie here, and enjoy the waves of pleasure crashing into him. Atem and Yami laughed at his thought process, Atem shaking his head, and Yami continuously pounding into him. Yugi released, clenching around Yami, making him release into him, his seed shooting up inside. Yami breathed heavily, and pulled out of him, slipping the chain off from around his neck. He unlocked the shackles, and dumped them onto the ground.

Atem already had a wet washcloth ready, and cleaned them both off. They tucked him into bed, and lay down beside him, holding him close. Tomorrow was going to be some day, a day he was sure none of them would ever forget, him least of all. Please, please, don't let them kill him when they found out. _Please_.

* * *

**Originally this was going to be the first chapter, but obviously that changed. Two more chapters and you get to find out what Sakura is. I know there are a lot of theories floating around out there, but I'm not giving anything away, that hasn't already been given. I'm just loving the anxious tension that is flowing around the mystery of what Sakura does for a living. Anyway, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	4. Preparation for the Gala

**Well, I have no intention of answering your questions about Sakura, just letting you know. I'm also putting a note on the bottom that you can look at if you want, you don't have to though.**

**Yugi: in other words, you should seriously look at it.**

**Hey! Get out of here! I do not own Yugioh or Alive by Meatloaf, enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI _and ATEM]  
**

Chapter 4

_If you make one wrong move with the gun to your head__  
__You'd better walk the line or you'll be left for dead_

_I'm a runaway train on a broken track__  
__I'm a ticker on a bomb that you can't turn back_  
_This time, that's right_  
_I got away with it all and I'm still alive_

_Let the end of the world come tumbling down__  
__I'll be the last man standing on the ground_  
_As long as hot blood rushes through my veins_  
_I'm still alive_

Yugi balked as he shot out of bed and grabbed his cell phone off his desk. Flipping it open he shushed Sakura, as he put on some pants, and threw on a baggy shirt before taking the phone call elsewhere. He didn't at all miss the groggy and confused looks from Atem and Yami as he left the room. He made his way down the secret staircase and into the garden.

"Yes, Sakura, I swear I'm fine." Yugi consoled as he put up a one way glass against his mates.

"No, I actually plan to be the first one to welcome you home." Yugi said.

"Yes, I'm aware that you're going to the Vampire Gala." Yugi said confused as to why she was mentioning it to him again. Like he could forget, he was going to, and in a dress no less.

"Oh, did Mira tell you that?" Yugi asked with less enthusiasm.

"She didn't mention anything else did she?" Yugi asked nervously.

"And I shall, just as soon as you arrive!" Yugi said with faux cheerfulness.

"Cause I really don't want to explain it over the phone." Yugi mumbled into the receiver. He looked up feeling eyes on him, to see Atem watching him from the balcony.

"Cause it's not a phone like conversation to have. It's one of those kinds that you definitely want to have in person." Yugi said looking away from Atem.

"Onee-chan, can we please not do this? I'll explain when you get here, I promise. Besides, you're not the only one I'm going to have to explain myself to." Yugi said glancing up at Atem to see that Yami had joined him in staring down at him.

"Yes, I'm talking about my vampires." Yugi sighed out.

"Ah right, the vampires, the vampires." Yugi corrected himself.

"No I meant the vampires." Yugi said assuredly.

"It was just a slip of tongue, that's all." Yugi said glancing up at the balcony to see only Yami up there. Oh, that gave him a really bad feeling.

"Look, Onee-chan, I will talk with you at the Gala, I swear. I have to go though; one of the vampires is on their way down here. I love you, bye." Yugi said quickly hanging up and turning his phone off in case she tried calling him back. He locked his phone as well, for good measure.

Yugi looked towards the secret staircase, before running towards the dueling arena that Atem and Yami had given him for his birthday. He climbed up onto it, lying on the edge of it. He put his hands over his face, breathing in and out deeply, trying to calm his racing heart. He was going to kill Mira. How dare she tell his sister, no, _hint_ to his sister that something else was going on besides him being a food source to two vampires? How _dare_ she?

"Yugi?"

His eyes snapped open, as he slowly lowered his hands from his face. Atem was standing in one of the duelist boxes, looking over at him. He averted his eyes from the vampire, choosing instead to look up at the cloudy sky that was reflecting his mood perfectly.

"I'll come back up soon, I promise. I just need some time alone." Yugi said as convincingly as he could.

"Yugi, why are you so worried?" Atem asked.

"There's a lot to be worried about Atem, more than you can possibly know." Yugi said.

"Yugi, I promise, we'll accept your sister exactly as she is." Atem said.

"Don't make promises you have no possible way of knowing if you can keep." Yugi said wearily hopping off of the dueling arena.

"How about a duel then, to cheer you up?" Atem proposed.

"No." Yugi responded starting to walk away.

"Did the King of Games just say no?" Atem asked hopping off the dueling arena himself.

"I just want to be alone, is that too much to ask for?" Yugi asked turning to him.

"Well, the last time you said you wanted to be alone, you climbed into bed with us." Atem stated.

"I assure you, this time is different. I'm not embarrassed, I'm as you said worried. I just need a few minutes to get my thoughts in order." Yugi said shoving his hands into his jeans pockets and continuing to walk away from him.

"Well do you mind doing this walking and thinking in the Palace?" Atem asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked wondering at the strange request. He was always able to do his walking and thinking in the garden, so why did Atem want him to do it in the Palace?

"Because vampires from all over the world have been arriving since yesterday, and if they find a human wandering the gardens without a vampire escort, they will attack it. However, it is a standing rule that all humans in the Palace aren't to be touched, whether they have a collar on or not, they are _not_ to be touched." Atem explained.

"Alright, I'll go do my thinking in the Palace." Yugi said earning a sigh of relief out of Atem.

As they were walking back, they passed several different vampires that Yugi had never seen before in the Palace. Their eyes all zeroed in on him, looking at him with lust and want, some even licking their lips. Yugi shrunk back into Atem, who merely placed a hand on his shoulder. If Yugi recalled from what they told him that meant _mine_. The vampires turned away, and went back to what they were doing before his scent crossed their paths.

As soon as they were in the Palace, Atem released him, and Yugi went walking off in a random direction. There were even more unfamiliar vampires inside, but many he still knew from around the Palace. Some said hello to him as he passed, and he greeted them in return. Many of the unfamiliar vampires watched him with want, until a familiar vampire greeted him as 'Hello Prince'. They were quick to turn away after that. His title preceded him.

Yugi wandered around the first floor until he came across the throne room. Yugi walked up to the head of the table and sat in Atem's elaborately carved chair. He still remembered the last time he had sat here. Atem had been pissed, but really how was he to know that some random vampires were going to be late to the meeting? He traced the patterns in the armrest with his finger.

"Oh, here you are. I was told to find you and bring you breakfast." A cheerful voice said from the doorway. Yugi looked up.

"Oh, hey Eliza." Yugi said as she set the tray down in front of him. It looked like he was having an egg burrito with bacon and cheddar cheese in it, an orange, an apple, and milk.

"Excited for tonight?" she asked sitting down.

"Sort of." Yugi said picking up the burrito.

"Worried about Sakura?" Eliza asked. His burrito froze in his mouth just as he wrapped his lips around it, as he stared at Eliza his eyes widening.

"I went to school with her. We were in the same year. She never could stop talking about her precious baby brother." Eliza explained. Yugi took a bite nodding. He chewed and swallowed his food.

"That does sound like her. Let me guess she showed everyone a picture of me too?" Yugi asked as he took another bite of his burrito.

"Oh one? Your sister? No, she had a little album of you growing up." Eliza teased.

"You know that actually wouldn't surprise me if she actually did do something like that." Yugi said honestly.

"Well, I have a big feast to help prepare for tonight. You eat your food, and return the tray when you're done. When you show back up in the kitchen, I'll give you your next set of directions, which I was told to give you." Eliza said getting up and moving towards the door.

"Eliza, did you know what my sister wanted to do for a living?" he asked quickly before she could leave. She paused at the door and looked back at him.

"Yes."

"How do you think they'll take it?" he asked worry etched into every syllable of his voice.

"I think they'll be angry at first, but they'll understand why you hid it from them once they've calmed down." She responded honestly.

"And Sakura, how do you think she'll take it?" Yugi asked with even more worry in his voice than before.

"I believe that Sakura will try to break the three of you apart, and she will use any method short of killing you." Eliza responded just as honestly as before.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He said sighing and hanging his head.

"Yugi?" she called softly. He looked back up at her.

"It's all going to be okay, just give everyone some time to adjust, and I'm sure that even Sakura will come around." She said gently a light warmth in her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right, thank you." Yugi said nodding and smiling at her.

She smiled back, before leaving. A few minutes later a group of vampires walked into the room, being led around by another vampire. Yugi continued to eat, watching them as they had yet to notice him.

"And over here we have-The Prince. Uh, our King and Queen's human mate. What are you doing down here?" he asked seeming frazzled.

"Eating and thinking." He said honestly.

"Oh, but why here?" He asked.

"It's where I ended up, do continue with the tour." Yugi said picking up his apple and biting into it. He had long since gotten over his aversion to being watched while eating, considering Atem and Yami did it all the time.

"Of course, right. As I was saying over here we have where we hold meetings. The Prince is sitting in the spot that our King, Queen, or sometimes even both sit during meetings. They only ever both stand when there is a heated debate or someone else is occupying the chair." The tour guide said his eyes falling on Yugi as they lit up with amusement.

"You're on the Council, aren't you?" Yugi asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Yes, I am. Paul Hillcock, pleasure to meet you Prince." He said offering up his hand.

"Likewise." Yugi said shaking it.

"What's your name human?" one of the foreign male vampires asked with an American accent.

"You can call me Prince, Human, Little One, I'm afraid that Beautiful has been taken, or the King and Queen's human mate, but that last one is kind of a mouthful." Yugi said grinning and taking another bite out of his apple.

"Well, ze vampires here have obviously trained him well." a woman said with a French accent.

"What do you mean, trained me well?" Yugi asked confused.

"Trained you to keep your name a secret." She said.

"Oh, no, no, no, Vampires 101 taught me that." Yugi said while Paul was making cut signals with his hand by waving it across his throat. Yugi frowned.

"What is zis Vampires 101?" she asked confused. Paul was mouthing the word LIE at him.

"Ah, it is a class here that the King and Queen teach for humans to be able to better protect ourselves against your hypnotic and mind control tricks." Yugi said straight up lying and praying that this didn't come back to haunt him later. With his luck though, it probably would.

"Why would ze King and Queen do zat?" She asked.

"It does seem odd." The American male said.

"You know to better establish a trust bond with us humans. I mean think about it. The more we trust you, the less likely we are to fight you when you want to eat." Yugi said explaining his lie and making it seem more realistic.

"But if we just control your minds, than you won't be fighting us at all." he said.

"Okay, but then we live the rest of our lives out as a slave. Or say you release us from the captivity of our own minds, we are that much less likely to trust you or any one of your species. We will be wary of you and distrustful. And say another vampire comes along to take the human that you abandoned as _their_ food source. They will have to work twice as hard to get that human to trust them, because of what _you_ did." Yugi explained further using his own personal experiences as a helpful provider.

"You make it sound easy, to abandon a human I mean." Another male American said.

"It is if the vampire dies." Yugi whispered looking away and grabbing his orange, starting to peel it.

"Did your first vampire die on you? I do not see how zis is possible. Takes quite a lot to kill a vampire." The French woman said.

"Yugi Mutou." One of the Americans said.

"What?" the French woman asked.

"There are only two known humans to have ever survived their vampires, and still remain human. One is Yugi Mutou, the other is Sandra Malco. Do you think maybe later we can sit down and discuss your horrible experience with Sarugaki? I'd love to get a human's perspective from it." The vampire said suddenly looking like a child on Christmas morning.

"Uh, no." Yugi said giving him a look like he was crazy. He guzzled down his glass of milk.

"Why not?" he asked looking crestfallen.

"Like you said, it was a horrible experience." Yugi said placing his orange on the tray and getting up and leaving.

"Way to go, you scared the delicious scented human off. I was getting a high just from smelling him." a younger sounding Britain said.

"I didn't mean to." The American said.

Yugi smiled as he walked away towards the kitchens. He walked in to see it busier than ever. He set his tray down on the table and took his orange off of it and waited for someone to notice him. He had nearly finished his orange by the time someone noticed him. When they had, they went to fetch Eliza.

"Alright, ready for your next task?" she asked wiping a stray hair away from her face getting a flour streak on her forehead.

"Hit me with it." Yugi said grinning.

"Back up to your room, where a group of humans are waiting to get you ready for tonight." Eliza said.

"It's going to take all day?" Yugi asked.

"That's the way they made it sound." Eliza responded nodding.

"Well, I'm off to be tortured, I'll see you later, if I survive." Yugi said with his head down walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm sure he'll survive a little make up and perfume. My human hates the Vampire Galas as well." one the vampire cooks said.

"I think most male humans do." Another said back.

Yugi groaned as he started to make his way back upstairs. He passed more tour guides, and the vampires leading the groups around pointed him out. Yugi had to wander outside the staircase for his room for a full five minutes before there weren't any foreign vampires lurking around. Then he went up the steps. He opened the door to his room, and nearly ran back out. It had been transformed into a salon.

"Girls he's here draw a bath up!" one of the girls that were playing with Koneko said getting up from the floor.

"First thing to do Yugi is to get you a nice hot bath." She said grabbing his hand and leading him into the bathroom.

He was stripped and shoved into the water. They poured a bucket of water over his head, and then got to work scrubbing his hair with a wonderful smelling shampoo. While one was working on his hair, two others were scrubbing his body clean. The one that was washing his hair tipped his head back and rinsed out the shampoo. Then she put a conditioner in his hair working it in until his hair had soaked nearly all of it up. She rinsed that out too, and he was shoved under the water to rinse the suds off of his body. They dragged him out and dried him off.

They handed him a pair of briefs which he quickly put on to cover himself. They then led him out to a chair that they had set up and shoved him into it. They pulled out a bunch of brushes and started to paint his face with makeup. When they were done, they held up a mirror and he had the urge to remind them that he was a guy, not a girl. Because a girl is definitely what he looked like. They had put blush, foundation, pressed powder, lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, and eye liner on him. He didn't care if they highlighted his features. It certainly wasn't in a way he wanted them to be highlighted in.

**I'm gonna kill my mates.**

**Why?**

**Because I look like a _girl_.**

**_It's only one night Yugi, you'll survive. Oh, why do our foreign guests keep asking us about the Vampire 101 classes we provide and teach personally here at the Palace?_**

**I have no idea, try asking Paul Hillcock.**

**Okay, how do they know your name?**

**Baka American vampire.**

**Which one?**

**I don't know. I didn't take names. Oh hell no, I am not wearing that. **

Yugi was staring at the dress that they had just pulled out of the closet. It had to be the most girlish thing he had ever seen in the form of a dress, and he'd seen some pretty girly dresses. It was a light shade of violet, it shimmered when it was moved, it had white roses sown into the hem, it had off the shoulder sleeves like Belle from Beauty and the Beast only wider, as well as a full skirt. He was _not_ putting it on. No one could make him!

**_Put the dress on Yugi._**

**No.**

**Come on, you wouldn't want to _ruin_ all the _hard_ work those ladies put in to making it, now would you?**

Yugi frowned, knowing he had been beat with those words. And slumped, allowing the girls to pull him out of the chair and slip the dress over his head. They pulled a full length mirror out and had him stand in front of it. They cheered at their success of how the dress really complimented his skin tones, and brought out the color of his eyes better. Next they put a silver necklace around his neck with a small amethyst gem hanging at the base of his throat. Well, he couldn't deny that it didn't look good sitting there. He found his hand in the mirror rising up to touch it softly before dropping his hand.

**_What looks good, Yugi?_**

**Nothing. **

They slipped the two inch silver sandals on his feet, and then had him spin around for them. He sighed before doing so. They were giddy with joy at how well he looked. Yugi walked over to his closet and put some silver arm bands on, before coming back out. The girls frowned, before turning and having a short conversation. Yugi felt as if he was on a trial of some sorts. When they turned back, they were all smiles.

"Okay, we'll allow you to create a little of your own flare to our creation." One of the girls said.

"It's probably the only way we're going to get you out that door anyway." Another said jerking her thumb at it.

"But for now, hide in here, they can't see you yet." The third said shoving him into the Canary Yellow room.

The door was shut only to be opened another second later as Koneko was put into the room, and then the door was shut again. Yugi laughed at her very disgruntled look. Yugi kicked off his shoes and bent down to pick her up. He hopped onto the bed, and held her as he scratched behind her ears. Koneko fell asleep on his lap, so he put her on Atem's pillow. Even though he hadn't slept on it since before they had become mates, his scent must linger stronger than Yugi thought. Koneko woke up, and rolled around on the pillow before falling back asleep. Yugi laughed at his kitten's behavior. It was just so amusing at the best of times.

He petted her sleeping form before climbing off the bed. They had a balcony too, so Yugi took this time to investigate their view. His was over the garden, and theirs it looked like it was over the garden too, only they had a better visual of the whole garden. It was a wonder why they used his balcony to look down into the garden.

Coming in from the balcony he investigated their closet. It had more leather in it than his favorite store Black Dreams and Wicked Nightmares. Yugi wondered how much the girls would freak out if he took off his dress to try on some of his mates clothes. He especially wanted to try on this dark blood red leather shirt, with those short black leather shorts, with those low heeled boots.

**_Yugi get out of our closet._**

**What are you even doing snooping in our room?**

**I was shoved in here and told to hide.**

**_Well, get out._**

**Whose are these? **Yugi had started rifling through their drawers and came across the cutest boxers with teddy bears on them.

**Get out of our room!**

**Oh look, these ones have hearts on them. How come you guys never wear these? They're _adorable_.**

**_Get out of our drawers! Do we go snooping through your closets and underwear drawers?_**

**Yes.**

**_Well…Atem you tell him why he should get out._**

**Why? When you're doing such a _wonderful_ job?**

**So here's who I think these boxers belong to. Am I right? **Yugi sent them mental pictures of Atem in the teddy bears, and Yami in the hearts.

**_…_**

**I'm right aren't I? Ooo, what's this? A diary perhaps?**

**_I think he found the list._**

**A list? A list of what? **

Yugi opened the book to find that it was a list of him. Sure, they had mentioned their list of him before, but he had thought it was just a mental thing. You know, a mental list. But no, they had gone to new realms of creepy and kept a _literal_ list of him ranging from adorable to annoying. True to their word running away really was at the bottom of the five page list, and puppy dog eyes of doom made the first spot. Sleeping made second, and pouting came in third. Yugi shook his head, before going to sit on the bed and reading through the list. Some of the things on it surprised him, as he had never thought of them before. Like how he looked very happy when he was talking with his friends. Or he looked elated when he was running. A sort of free look on his face. They had discovered that he bit his bottom lip a lot when he was studying, which apparently they found cute. It was a more than a list really; it was like a scientist's journal. They had studied him. What was strange was that he didn't find _that_ creepy. He found them actually _having_ a list about him creepy, just not the fact that they apparently watched him a lot when he wasn't looking, creepy.

Yugi sighed closing the book and laying his head down on Yami's pillow. He grabbed Koneko and held her close to him and the journal. He petted Koneko's head until she purred, eventually falling asleep again. Yugi joined her in her nap, the journal and Koneko both tucked under his arm.

[Time skip]

"Yugi, Beautiful, time to get up." Atem said softly. Koneko growled in his ear, making him open his eyes.

Atem and Yami both were standing over him in matching tuxedos, which looked like the same ones from their date. Oh, how he wished he could wear one too. Yami held out a hand to him, and Yugi found it to be gloved, his coat had tails too. What year was this? The 1940's?

"Yugi, stop focusing on our outfits and take Yami's hand." Atem said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He was wearing gloves too.

Yugi did as told and grasped Yami's hand allowing himself to pulled off the bed. Atem bent down and put the sandals on again. Once they were on, they had him take an arm each, and lead him out of the rooms. He wobbled between them, unsteady on his feet, as they made their way through the empty halls. When they reached the ballroom, there were two vampires standing there waiting to open the doors for them.

**Be brave, Yugi.**

**Are you guys and my friends going to be here throughout the night?**

**_Yes._**

**Then I think I can manage a small sample of courage just by knowing that.**

Atem nodded at the vampires and they opened the doors. Atem and Yami led him into the ballroom. They stood for a moment at the top of the stairs and Yugi did a quick check for Sakura. He didn't see her anywhere; so he had a few more hours of oblivious happiness. He would make sure to make the most of them.

* * *

**Yugi: i demand that you go back and edit that dress right now, as in take me out of it!**

**Okay, I can do that.**

**Yugi: thank you.**

**And put lace, frills, bows, and ribbons on it!**

**Yugi: [stares at Author in horror before responding in a high squeaky voice] on second thought, that dress, love it!**

**I thought you might. Anyway, I got a job. Which means starting next week Monday, I won't be updating as much anymore. Ha ha, Thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review! Midnight ;p**


	5. A Vampire's Gala

**Okay, for this chapter this is how I imagine your reactions to be: gasps! With jaws dropping, Ha's! With finger pointing, and I knew it's! With confident arm crossing. Now without further ado, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy... [YUGI, _YAMI, _and ATEM]  
**

Chapter 5

Yugi took his position with Yami as they prepared to dance the Waltz; apparently the Tango was later in the evening. Yugi kept his eyes trained on Yami's as they started to glide around the room. He saw a less than enthusiastic Malik gliding around in a deep blue dress, that looked like it had long sleeves added onto it last minute, but still looked majestic with his skin tone, and brought out the blue specks in his violet eyes. Jou looked like he was wearing a drag, just as Yugi had predicted him to be. Even if the gold dress brought out his honey colored eyes, he still looked like he was wearing a drag.

Once the song was over Yugi grabbed Jou and Malik and they retreated back to where their werewolf friends were. Penny gave her condolences for them losing their man cards. Ryou snickered into his hand. Kaiba had grabbed Jou and pinned him to the wall, forcing him into a make out session.

"Have any of you guys seen Sakura? I'm worried that she'll show up at the worst possible moment." Yugi said looking around.

"Relax Yugi, you said she already knows about you being a food source to them right?" Malik asked.

"Yeah, but Mira hinted at me being something more than that to them. You should have heard her on the phone this morning. She started freaking out because I called them _my_ vampires instead of _the_ vampires." Yugi said folding his arms.

"Yeah, well-" Ryou started.

"Hey aren't you those werewolves Bakura and Akeifa's human lover?" a rude voice asked from behind them. Ryou and the rest of the gang turned around to be faced with two vampires.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, tell the mangy mutts next they come into our territory we're going to rip them limb from limb. We don't care if our buddies are on their stupid list; they aren't killing anymore of us. Oh, and also tell them, that if they do, we'll just return the favor by killing you." The vampire said before both walked away.

Yugi glared at their backs and took off his shoes. He chucked one after the other at their backs. He hit them both in the heads. They whipped around and he turned to comfort Ryou. He didn't even get a hand on his shoulder before there was a hand around his throat, choking the life out of him.

**Atem…Yami…help. **

Yugi grappled at the hand as it lifted him up, a sadistic sick look on the vampire's face as he slowly choked him. And then the vampire was gone, and he was falling into a pair of arms. The one holding him was asking him something, but he couldn't hear what they were saying over the gasps of his own breath.

**_Yugi, are you alright?_**

**Am…now.**

**_I hate stupid vampires that act before using their senses. If he had used his sense of smell Atem wouldn't be ripping him to pieces right now._**

**I'm going to pretend that that was a figure of speech.**

**_Whatever helps you sleep at night._**

**Okay.**

"I don't know why you're consoling that piece of shit when he started it." the rude vampire was back.

"I do not call me throwing my shoes at you _after_ you threatened my friend, as starting it." Yugi said climbing off of Yami and standing up.

"Well, you wearing shoes lasted a total of twenty minutes, it seems both Atem and I lost that bet." Yami said getting up out of his crouch as Akeifa and Bakura came over to them.

"Akeifa!" Ryou cried flinging himself at him.

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" Akeifa asked wrapping his arms around him.

"He threatened me, and Bakura, and you." Ryou said pointing at the rude vampire.

"Hey Tyler." Akeifa said.

"Akeifa." He growled out.

"Where's Michael?" he asked.

"He attacked that human there and the King just flipped." Tyler said.

"I would too, if somebody attacked my mate." Bakura said smiling. Tyler's head whipped towards Yugi, who just waved at him. Atem walked up just then brushing some dirt off of his coat.

"Were you involved?" Atem asked calmly looking at Tyler through slanted eyes.

"No my King, I was not." Tyler said bowing to him.

"Good." He said simply before looking Yugi over with his eyes alone.

**_That was fast._**

**He was a weak thing.**

Yugi edged closer towards the werewolves, his mates were scaring him a bit. Yami grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked around for his sister and instead saw Penny's Father making his way angrily over towards them. Oh, more than one secret was going to be spilled tonight it looked like.

"You, you inferior creature, what are you doing here?" he asked grabbing Penny by her hair and pulling on it. Silver was at her lover's side moments later, pulling him off and throwing him a good distance away. She hugged her lover. Silver's name suited her as she had white blonde hair, and unusual silver eyes. Most called them hazel at first glance, but upon a closer inspection you found that they were indeed silver in color.

"You must be Silver." Atem said holding out his hand.

**_Why was Kyle Kuro going after Penny like that?_**

"You must be vampire." She said regarding his hand like one would an insect.

**I have no idea. Yugi?**

"King, actually." He said.

**Oh no, you're not dragging me into this.**

"Oh pleasure, I suppose." She said shaking his hand quickly before letting go.

"Hi, Silver." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Hello, Yugi." she said nodding at him. Silver was three years older than them, which you could totally _not_ tell from the way she was acting right now. And yes, that is called sarcasm.

"Well, my King, why is that atrocity here?" Kyle demanded.

"There are plenty of werewolves here, why are you only going after this one?" Yami asked.

"Dear, leave the girl alone. Hasn't she suffered through enough of your hatred and prejudice, haven't we all?" Rosalind asked coming up behind her husband and trying to draw him away.

"No Mother, I'm tired of the secrets and the lies." Simon said climbing up onto a table and whistling loudly gaining everyone's attention as the music was cut.

"Get down from there Simon or I'll disown you from this family!" Kyle yelled.

"I don't care! My sister is a werewolf and I'm proud of it!" he shouted pointing at Penny who was hiding her face in Silver's chest.

**Well, now you guys know what the rare disease Cecilia contracted in France was.**

Atem and Yami burst out laughing. Yugi looked at them completely confused. They weren't the only ones laughing though, other vampires were laughing around the room too.

"Hey Mr. Koru, did you know that one out of every six vampire children contract a werewolf gene? It's completely natural, especially in big families to have at least one werewolf among their vampire siblings." Isis called out from somewhere in the room.

"You're lying!" he accused.

"No, it's been studied, and proven." Isis called back.

"Oh! That means I can have my daughter back!" Rosalind said pushing Silver out of the way so she could get to her daughter. She pulled her into a hug tears pouring down her face.

"I never saw anyone so excited over finding out that their child is werewolf before. Rosalind, if you dare invite that dog into our house, I'll be kicking you out too." Kyle snarled.

"No you won't, because the house is under Mom's name." Noah said stepping up to the plate.

"Yeah, if anything she should be kicking _you_ out." Charlie added.

"You know, that's a great idea. Kyle, I want you to move out and a divorce." Rosalind said squaring her shoulders and looking at her soon to be ex-husband. Few people knew that Rosalind was a human and Kyle a vampire. They weren't mates though, they were simply married. Rosalind wasn't even his food source; he drank from blood bags that he warmed up in the microwave.

**_Really?_**

Oh, shoot he had forgotten about the mind link. Penny was going to kill him if it got out that his vampires knew the explicit details of her parent's lives. Oh, please don't say anything.

**We won't say anything.**

**Thank you.**

**_By the way Yugi, which werewolf is _****your_ sister?_**

"Atem, they've arrived." Marik whispered in his ear.

"Finally, where? We'll meet your sister later, Yugi." Atem asked and said turning around.

"There." He said pointing to the far side of the room.

Yugi turned around and looked at what they were talking about. Vampire Hunters, they were making their way in the small group that they were across the room. Sakura and her Master were in front, six others were behind them.

"The one next to the man in front is Maria, correct?" Atem asked.

"If the rumors hold true." Marik said nodding. Yugi wished that the ground would just open up and swallow him at those words.

Sakura looked just as he remembered her, baby blue eyes, slanted eye shape, mid back length black hair with crimson tips like their Mother pulled up into a high pony tail on her head, and a lean muscular body, but still very feminine. The only thing they shared was their pale moon light skin color, and soft pink petal lips, only hers were fuller and plumper. The group stopped in front of them, and Yugi slid behind Yami. The longer he didn't have to face her, the better for him. The entire place was dead silent.

"Hello." The Vampire Hunter Master said.

"You're the Master of this group?" Atem asked his eyes glancing to the girl who was looking around.

"Yes, this one here is my prize jewel Maria, but I'm sure you've heard of her. Next we have John, Luke, Peter, Joseph, Mary, and Anne." He said introducing each hunter in their turn.

"We heard that you acquired a new food source. If this is true, where are they?" Sakura asked.

"Right here, and he's not just our food source, he's our mate too." Atem said dragging him out from behind Yami.

"What?" Sakura asked her eyes snapping to him. They were filled with anger, and betrayal.

"Are you deaf, he's our mate." Yami said confirming it.

"Yugi, please tell me this is a sick jest!" Sakura demanded more than asked.

"How embarrassing." Luke said.

"I know right." Anne said back.

"Yugi! Answer me!" Sakura demanded.

"Wait a minute, do you guys know each other?" Atem asked frowning.

**Please don't hate me. Please don't kill me.**

"Welcome home, Onee-chan!" Yugi said sweeping his arms out in a welcoming gesture.

* * *

**Wasn't that a marvelous ending? Killbunnyqueen-because lilyflower666 is my screen name and Midnight is my chosen internet name. I've always done this combo and I always will. Right, thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	6. Your sister is who? !

**[staring at the total review count] Over 100 reviews for the first five chapters? I LOVE YOU GUYS! Well, I won't make you wait any longer, I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI, _and ATEM]  
**

Chapter 6

Yugi slapped his hands over his ears. It still wasn't enough to block out the sound of their shock and anger. Not that Yugi blamed them, he had expected it.

"WHAT!?" they shrieked.

"I told you I would be the first one to welcome you home." He said quickly lowering his hands from his ears.

"Funny." She sneered.

"_She's_ your sister!?" Yami asked in a still angry voice.

"I've missed you Onee-chan!" Yugi said jumping forward to give her a hug. The back of his dress caught on something and he was yanked back.

"Yugi, she _can't_ be your sister." Atem growled at him, his dress scrunched up in his fist.

"But she is. She's the best sister anyone could ever ask for." Yugi said seriously looking up at him. He saw Sakura look away and trying not to smile at the compliment.

"Yugi, she is a triple threat to our kind." Yami pointed his finger at his sister.

"But you can't choose family, you can only accept them. Their flaws included." Yugi said turning to him.

"My flaws? Oh, and I suppose my flaws are that I can kill without a second thought, whereas you can't even kill a _spider_ without crying over it." she spat out angrily.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Yugi started to defend himself.

"But just look at what they've done to you Yugi, they've made you into their docile _pet_." She sneered. Yugi knew she was angry, but that was hitting below the belt, and even she had to know it.

"I'm not a pet." Yugi said back getting angry himself.

"Yes you are, just look at yourself Yugi, you're wearing _a_ _dress_." She said vindictively coming closer to him. Atem yanked him back into his side.

"I-its tradition." Yugi stuttered looking down at his outfit.

"Aww, is that what they told you? Yugi, face the facts, you're not their mate, you're their _pet_." Sakura said.

"No, I'm their mate, they said so." Yugi said back clinging to his confidence even though he could feel it slipping through his fingers like sand.

"You're actually still listening to her? Yugi, just forget this worthless woman, I promise you'll be so much happier once you do." Atem said softly. Those words alone penetrated Yugi's mind, and he shoved Atem away, backing up from him.

"No." he said his confidence crumbling with the one word.

"Finally you're seeing sense. Come here, Yugi." Sakura ordered.

"No." he said backing away from all three of them.

"Yugi, come here." Yami said motioning to him.

"No." he said again backing away some more.

"Yugi, come here!" all three said at once.

"You promised you'd never make me choose! You lied!" Yugi screamed before running straight for the terrace doors.

_"Do you also accept that while I will be loyal to you, I am also loyal to them, and will sometimes find it difficult to choose between you two, if I can at all?" Yugi asked them._

_"Yes." Atem said._

_"Yes." Yami said._

He heard his words echo in his head, as well as their responses. It was too late though, they promised, they lied. Or perhaps they just hadn't considered how serious he had been, when he had asked them that question.

He froze for a second on the last step as it was pouring out, before taking a deep breath and running right out into it. It was coming down in sheets making it nearly impossible to see, but he could still see. After circling the Palace for a bit he found the front of it and ran down the path. He didn't care that he was barefoot; he just wanted to get away from all _this_.

Yugi tripped on a slippery root and fell, his dress tearing. Picking himself and it up, he started to run again, he knew where he was going, but he didn't want them to know. He put up a steel wall around his mind. Blocking out his mates, blocking out the world, as he ran. He didn't stop until he made it to the game shop.

Climbing the vines on the side of the house, he was able to get up to the roof. Using the wire hanger up there from when he used to sneak out, he unlocked his skylight and dropped down onto his bed. Yugi laughed without humor to himself. To think, after everything that had happened between them, after all the bridges they had crossed, he was back here, back in his old room again. He closed his skylight and walked down the hall to his Grandpa's room knocking on the door.

His Grandpa opened the door, and took in the sight of him. He could only imagined how he looked with ruined makeup dripping down his face, and the dress clinging to his shivering form. He didn't say a thing, just pulled him into a hug.

"Sakura's home." Yugi cried into his shoulder.

"Oh." Grandpa said in a sigh.

"It was absolutely horrendous." Yugi said his voice coming out in a squeak.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight?" Grandpa asked pulling away from him.

"Yeah." Yugi said nodding.

"You know you're getting a bit old for this?" Grandpa asked.

"I don't care." Yugi cried as Grandpa tucked him into bed.

"That's my boy." Grandpa said turning off the light and climbing into bed.

"Goodnight Grandpa." Yugi whispered before starting to fade off.

"May the morning be happier." He said back. Yugi smiled a sad small smile, because he highly doubted happier is what the morning would be.

[Time skip]

"YUGI!"

Yugi shot up at the loud cry that filled the house. Sliding off the bed, he ducked under it. He heard his Grandpa make a confused noise before making his way to the door and opening it. He walked down the hallway, towards wherever Atem and Yami were.

"I'd love to tell you that my Grandson is sleeping up in my bed, but, uh, he's not there anymore." Grandpa said honestly.

"He was here?" Yami asked.

"Was being the key term there." Grandpa said.

"Okay, let's check the grave site and the caves. He wouldn't have left town, right?" Yami suggested before a horrible thought seemed to occur to him. Yugi checked to make sure that his mental barrier was still up, it was, good.

"Don't even make a suggestion like that." Atem said back horrified.

"Thank you Mr. Mutou." Yami said before the bell on the shop door was heard, and they were gone.

Yugi slid out from under the bed and made his way downstairs. He plopped down on the couch next to his Grandpa, who did a double take of him. He looked behind him and then back at him.

"Thanks, Grandpa." Yugi said turning the TV on.

"Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"Under the bed." Yugi said.

"Oh, I didn't think of looking there." Grandpa said frowning.

"It's been awhile since we've played hide and seek." Yugi said.

"I sure hope your mates see it that way." Grandpa said smiling.

"They won't. I'm going to go change out of this." Yugi said getting up and walking back up stairs.

He opened his bedroom door to see Yami lounging on his bed. He was pushed more into the room, and the door shut behind him with a snap. He didn't move any further into the room, knowing he was already screwed.

"Yugi, why can't we hear your thoughts?" Atem asked quietly from behind him.

"Because I put up a wall." He said striding over to the desk chair and sitting in it.

"You promised you wouldn't put up any more brick walls." Yami said swinging his legs off the bed and sitting up.

"Oh believe me when I say it's not brick." Yugi said back.

"Take it down." Atem ordered.

"You want it down, take it down yourself." Yugi said turning on him.

"Yugi, did they break in through the skylight?" Grandpa asked from out in the hallway. Yugi looked up to see it wide open.

"Yeah." He called back.

"Alright, you boys play nice." Grandpa said before walking away.

"Does he always take everything in a stride?" Yami asked.

"Usually, why?" Yugi asked.

"I find it slightly annoying." He said swinging his legs up onto the bed.

Yugi shrugged and looked at his desk. He hadn't sat here for months, and looked down at the customers coming and going from the shop. He hadn't slept in his own bed since Pegasus attacked his Grandpa. Looking over at Yami lounging on his bed it kind of made him want to do it. He shook his head; it would be rude to push Yami off just so he could lay on it.

"Are we moving back into the game shop?" Atem asked.

"No, because Sakura will be wanting her bedroom back." Yugi said.

"The guest bedroom is…?" Atem asked trailing off.

"Yep." Yugi said nodding.

"Wonderful, how old is your sister?" Yami asked.

"She's 24." Yugi said.

"What's a pet?" Atem asked.

"You're a vampire and you don't know what a pet is?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"A pet is an animal that a human owns, but I don't think that's what Sakura meant when she called you one last night." Atem responded.

"A pet is a docile human that is extremely obedient, and follows every order you give them without complaint or protest. It's what I used to be for Sarugaki." Yugi explained looking away.

"Yugi, I have some terrible news for you." Yami said.

"What?" Yugi asked looking at him.

"You're the furthest thing from a pet that I can think of." He said. Yugi looked away smiling slightly.

"She'll try to tear us apart." Yugi whispered as he brought his steel wall down.

"What?" Atem asked.

"If I know my sister as well as I _know_ I do, she'll do everything within her power to tear us apart, short of killing _me_." Yugi explained further.

"Why would she do that?" Atem asked.

"Because I'm her baby brother." Yugi said back tracing the wood lines in his desk.

"That's a very poor excuse." Yami said.

"No you don't get it. My Mom made her swear on her death bed that she would look out for me and my _best_ interests. My Mom would be happy that I'm happy, but my sister, well she doesn't see you as my _best_ interest." Yugi explained even further.

"So she would sacrifice your happiness for what she thought was best?" Atem asked moving closer to him and away from the door.

"That's Sakura." Yugi said bowing his head.

"That's cruel." Atem growled out.

"Cruel is in the eye of the beholder." A female voice said from the doorway.

"Hi Sakura." He said waving at her.

"Yugi, you are to cut off all ties from them immediately." Sakura demanded.

"No." Yugi said back.

"You will listen to me; I am your older sister." Sakura said.

"Exactly, my _sister_, not my _Mom_." Yugi said getting up from the chair.

"And have you forgotten what she said on her death bed?" Sakura asked.

"Of course not, but I'm happy Sakura, I'm happy with them." Yugi said smiling.

"You mean your content." She corrected.

"No, I'm happy, I really am happier with them." Yugi said again smiling.

"You keep telling yourself that Yugi, and maybe one day you'll believe it." she said harshly.

"Sakura!" Grandpa scolded.

"Grandpa, I'm home." She said smiling.

"Yes I've noticed, and already you're making a mess of things with your stubborn ways. Leave your brothers relationship alone, it's done nothing to warrant your hatred." Grandpa reprimanded.

"They're vampires, Grandpa." Sakura spat out.

"And good men." Grandpa added.

"I don't believe you, the only good vampires are dead vampires." Sakura said using the Hunters motto.

Yugi gasped, not believing what came out of his own sister's mouth. Did she really mean that? Oh he hoped Rebecca never heard he say that, she'd be heartbroken. She had always looked up to Sakura when they were younger, saying she wanted to be as strong as her someday. To be able to hold her head up proudly without a single fear of ever failing in her dreams and goals.

"Sakura, what's happened to you? You used to give a vampire a chance before you turned on them." Yugi said.

"What happened to you? I thought you said _this_ was never going to happen again!" she snarled.

"It was two against one; the odds were hardly in my favor." Yugi said.

"Oh don't throw book quotes at me Yugi; I'm not in the mood." Sakura sneered.

"Nor am I for your sour attitude." Yugi said pushing past her.

He had a different home now; he didn't have to put up with this. He _wouldn't_ put up with this. Yugi was going to prepare himself for every curve that Sakura could possibly throw their way. She was not tearing them apart, he wouldn't let her. She was not ripping his new found happiness from him.

"Yugi, get back here!" she yelled from behind him.

He flicked her off, earning a gasp from her. Sure he had known she would be bad, but this was ridiculous. Demanding he cut off ties from his vampires, just because she said so? Who did she think she was, God? Ugh, he wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her, because apparently she had left it somewhere.

Yugi was about half way to the Stone Palace when a car pulled up next to him. A silver Mustang, with a VH on the passenger side. Yugi kept walking not at all interested in talking to Sakura.

"Yugi, get in." she said rolling down the window.

"Why should I?" he asked rudely.

"Because I told them I was taking a two hour bath." Sakura said.

Yugi gasped and didn't even hesitate in climbing into the car. They sat in silence for a few seconds, before they both reached over and hugged the other over the stick shift. They needed to move though, if they were going to out race his vampires.

"We should probably go before they get here." Yugi said.

"Ah, they're a little tied up actually." Sakura said back.

"What did you do?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"I tied them up." She said.

"Oh, I've missed you Sakura." Yugi said giving her an extra squeeze.

"I've missed you too, Yugi." Sakura said returning the hug.

"I just wish you didn't have to be so mean when around them or wearing that thing in your ear." Yugi said pulling away looking downcast.

"Yeah, me too, but if people knew I was friends with vampires and got along with them, I'd lose a lot of credentials." Sakura said putting the car back into drive and driving off towards the edge of town.

"So, tell me about them." Sakura said.

"What do you want to know?" Yugi asked.

"How did you meet?" she asked as she parked the car along the dirt path.

"Well, they kidnapped me." Yugi said getting out of the car.

"Understandable, most vampires kidnap their food sources." Sakura said shutting her door and locking the car.

"Yeah." Yugi said as he walked next to her.

"But they let you go?" she asked.

"No I ran away." Yugi said.

"That's my brother." She said patting his shoulder.

"How do they know your name?" she asked.

"Marik told them." Yugi said.

"Naturally, how many times have been you been hurt since becoming their food source?" Sakura asked. He had actually been dreading that question, but started to count anyway.

**Yami. Yami. Yami. Ushio. Ushio. Ushio. Pegasus and Dartz. Seniors. Seniors.**

**_Yugi, what are you doing?_**

**Counting.**

**_Counting what?_**

**Don't worry about it.**

"Nine times." He said cheerfully.

"Wow, that's a little pathetic." Sakura said as they both climbed the hill.

"Yeah, it kind of is, isn't it?" Yugi asked back.

"Yes, are you really happy with them?" she asked as they sat down at the top of their hill. In the day time you could see Domino in all of its pretty shiny building glory. As well as the country side that lay out in the distance.

"Yes, Sakura, I really am." Yugi said grinning at her. She sighed.

"You'll tell them about my forced bipolar attitude right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course, they'll need to know why you seem to hate them one minute, and try to get along with them in the next." Yugi said nodding.

"I'm sorry about the pet comment that was low, _real_ _low_." Sakura said.

"I know." Yugi said bowing his head.

"Okay, back to the questionnaire about your mates." Sakura said.

"You mean you're not done with the questions?" Yugi asked.

"No Yugi, I am far from done." she said grinning.

"Well, bring them on." Yugi said.

"Okay, when did you kiss for the first time?" Sakura asked.

"At the library between feeding one and two." Yugi answered.

"First time you had sex?" Sakura asked.

"After our first date?" Yugi asked more than told.

"They're vampires, they most likely seduced you." Sakura sighed.

"They took me to a very prestigious hotel to do it." Yugi said.

"How prestigious?" Sakura asked.

"Love Kindles." He said.

"Wow." She said whistling lowly.

"Yeah." Yugi said nodding.

"And when did you start sleeping with them?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't we already go over this?" Yugi asked confused.

"No, I mean just sleeping." She explained laying her head down on her hands.

"Oh, that was…after I told them about what Dilan did to me." Yugi said actually having to think about that one.

"And how did they take the death of one of their own kind?" Sakura asked.

"Angrily."

"Of course." She said rolling her eyes.

"That he wasn't on their execution list." Yugi finished.

"Really?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yeah, and they changed one of their rules so no other human would have to go through what I had to." Yugi went on.

"Oh, well that explains why the executions lists just seemed to grow over night. Even the rogue lists." Sakura said pulling her pony tail out and letting her hair cascade down her back.

"You grew out your hair." Yugi commented looking at it, it reached down to her waist when it was down.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking about getting it cut again. A vampire in just outside of Moscow grabbed it and well, he lost his arm faster than he lost his head." Sakura said twirling the end of one strand around her finger.

"Oh, but I like your hair long." Yugi said moving behind her and starting to braid it.

"I know Yugi, but even my Master said I need to cut it to at least shoulder length." Sakura said.

"Speaking of, what does he want you to do about me and the vampires?" Yugi asked.

"He hasn't said anything yet, and you can call them mine again if you want." Sakura said grinning at him over her shoulder.

"Kay, anymore questions?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, how often do they feed?" Sakura asked.

"Once a week." Yugi said before gasping and slapping a hand over his mouth. He grabbed Sakura's hair again and started to braid it again, poking her shoulder for her hair tie.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked handing him the hair tie.

"I forgot to feed them this morning, they're probably starving." Yugi said tying the end of her hair off.

"Them? As in plural?" Sakura asked turning to face him.

"I haven't died yet." Yugi said uneasily knowing where Sakura's mind was headed easily.

"Yugi! That is completely irresponsible! How old are they?!" She reprimanded.

"Ah, Atem is 5326, and Yami 4000 something." Yugi said.

"Tch, ah, and you're telling me they both drink from you, _at_ _the_ _same_ _time_?" Sakura asked.

"No, of course not." Yugi said.

"Oh, thank goodness." She said placing a hand on her chest in relief.

"They take turns." Yugi said brightly.

"Right, because that is so much better!" She said sarcastically.

"Well, I think it is." Yugi said.

"And after they're done draining you of half of your bodily fluids, what do they do?" Sakura asked her snobby hunter voice coming out.

"They feed me soup, and let me sleep it off." Yugi said.

"That's it?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Yugi said nodding.

"So how are you not dead yet?" Sakura asked.

"Um, have you ever heard of a drug called FBR-18?" Yugi asked a little cautiously looking down at his hands.

"And how many said effects have you had?" Sakura asked. Yep, she'd heard of it.

"Uh…11?" he asked more than said.

"They better be keeping track." Sakura said her eyes narrowing.

"Oh they do, yeah they write it down." Yugi said.

**Finally, we got free.**

"Well at least they have some common sense." She said begrudgingly.

"And they're free." Yugi said.

"What?" she asked confused.

"They got out of your knots." Yugi explained.

"Well, I'll have to make them more complicated next time. Wait, how do you know that?" Sakura asked confused.

"Mind link, it's not just a vampire thing, it's a mate thing." Yugi explained.

**_Where are you, Yugi?_**

**With Sakura.**

**_We didn't ask who you were with, we asked where you _****were_._**

**I'm aware of the question; I just don't want to answer it. We're having a long overdue sibling time. I'll meet you at home okay?**

**We'd much rather just come and pick you up.**

**I know, but I really miss my sister and want to spend some time with her. I'll come home right after, I promise.**

**Sigh, fine, but Yugi, be careful.**

**She's my sister Atem, she'd rather sacrifice her own life before she'd hurt me.**

**_Yeah? Well what about last night?_**

**I'll explain later when I see you two, okay?**

**Alright, but hurry, _we're hungry._**

**Okay, I'll be there soon.**

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

"My vampires, they're complaining at me." Yugi said shaking his head.

"Alright, but do you want to go get some lunch I'm hungry." Sakura said.

"Sure, what place did you have in mind?" Yugi asked as they walked down the hill hand in hand.

"Burger World." Sakura said smiling.

[Time skip]

"…And he went flying clean off my sword in a spray of blood that splattered across the wall like paint off a paint brush. Oh, it was beautiful Yugi, a true masterpiece by yours truly. I wish I had brought the pictures so I could show you, but I left them at home in my bags." Sakura said with a look of giddiness on her face.

Yugi had long since pushed his burger away, having lost his appetite, as she continued in her tale. Why his sister didn't understand that he didn't like violence, let alone hearing about it, he would never understand. Still he nodded to show he was listening with a hand clamped firmly over his mouth so no unwanted guests came back up on the table. He really needed some fresh air right now, but to just get up and leave would kill his sister's good mood. He didn't want to do that, so he stayed put and put up with it, just like he always did.

"Yugi, you've barely eaten." Sakura said looking at his twice bitten burger.

"Not really hungry." Yugi said.

"Oh, well where do you want to go next? You can drive." Sakura said holding out her keys.

"Okay, I'll drive." Yugi said grabbing them from her finger. He grabbed his burger and threw it away as Sakura threw away the empty wrapper from her burger.

**On my way home, don't tell Sakura. **He got twin chuckles to that remark.

They walked out and to her Mustang. Yugi hopped in the driver's seat, and peeled out of the parking lot as soon as they were both buckled up. He headed straight for home, the Stone Palace.

* * *

**I wonder how Sakura will take to his new living arrangements? Hmm, only the next chapter will tell us. Thank you to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also, thanks to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	7. Meetings and scares

**Ya'll spoke too soon, and Guest just give me this one chapter to clear that little bit of confusion up. Now, ahem, I don't want to hear any complaints about how I ended this chapter because this is 25 pages long. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm going to receive tons of complaints. I do not own Yugioh or The End by Lemony Snicket, enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI, _and ATEM]**

Chapter 7

"Yugi, where are we going?" Sakura asked as they passed the outer most crown of trees.

"Home." He answered uneasily.

"Well, you're headed the wrong way." She said.

"No I'm not." He said as he pulled up outside the Stone Palace and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Yes you did, the game shop is that way, as far from here as you can get." Sakura said pointing behind her.

"No, Sakura, this is my home now." Yugi said as gently as he could.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"You wanna come in?" Yugi asked.

"Do I want to come in to a vampire coven that wants me dead? No, I don't think so." Sakura said in her hunter voice.

"Okay, I'll see you then. But just remember Sakura, I love you, and mi casa, su casa." Yugi said kissing her on the cheek before getting out and heading in.

"Yugi!" she yelled behind him. He turned back to face her.

"You don't have to do this!" she said desperation in her voice.

"Do what?" Yugi asked confused.

"Give in to their every need, whim, and way." Sakura said.

"Believe me Sakura, I don't." Yugi said laughing at her before passing through the doors and inside the Palace.

Yugi picked up his pace as he ran through the hallways, anxious to get back to his mates. He felt as if he hadn't seen them in ages, even though it hadn't even been six hours since he had last seen them. Vampires and humans alike jumped out of his way as he rushed towards his room. Yugi ran up the stairs and threw open his bedroom door. He pounced on his mates, who were sitting on the bed making out.

"Ack, Yugi, what the heck?" Atem asked from underneath him.

"Mmmm, my mates, mine." Yugi said rubbing his head against Yami's cheek.

"Yes, we're yours, but why did you attack us?" Atem asked.

"I've missed you." Yugi said simply before forcefully kissing Atem.

"Wow, this dress is ruined." Yami commented looking down at it.

**Is it? That's too bad.**

"Can we eat now?" Yami asked albeit impatiently.

**Get me some soup, and my blood is all yours.**

**She didn't feed you?**

**She tried, but two bites into my burger and she started to re-tell…stories, and I lost my appetite pretty quickly.**

**What kind of stories?**

**Stories.**

**_They were vampire killing stories weren't they?_**

**You really want me to answer that?**

**_No, that answer is enough, thank you._**

**Okay. **

Yugi pulled away from Atem so he could breathe. He laid his head against Atem's chest, as he ran his hands through his hair. He was very comfortable.

"Okay, I have the soup!" Yami said coming into the room and setting it down on the desk.

"Alright, as agreed my blood is free for drinking." Yugi said sitting up.

Atem smirked and sat up, as Yami pulled Yugi closer to him. He bit him and began to drink the life giving fluid. He pulled out and cleaned him up sealing the marks in the process. Atem pulled him over to him, and bit into him as well, drinking his share of the life giving fluid. Sakura's words flashed through his mind briefly.

_"That is completely irresponsible!"_

He just shook it off mentally. What did she know? They had been doing this for months, and he had never come close to losing a crazily dangerous amount of blood. Sure there had been that one time that they had taken too much, but they had rectified it with that icky blood replacer gummy thing. If they didn't know that they were doing, they wouldn't be taking such a risk. Would they?

"Yugi."

He'd never thought of it before, but was he the first human they had tried this double feeding thing on? No, they couldn't be, they seemed to have too much practice doing it. But then again, they had never mentioned previous food sources. So it was a possibility. What if he was the first? Oh, that was a very scary thought, that they had tried this out on him, and discovered it to work.

"Yugi!"

But it did work. It did, and nothing had ever gone wrong with it before, so why was he freaking out now? Maybe…because he had never thought of it before. What other things had they tried out on him and was probably their first time doing so? Well, bedsides that drug, because they had practically spelled out for him in **BIG BOLD LETTERING **that he was the first human to be receiving it from them. Oh, and the date thing, that was a first for them too, considering they took him to an _all_ _vampire_ _restaurant_. That had been very scary.

**_YUGI!_**

"Huh, what?" He asked jumping.

"Oh good, we finally got your attention. Eat, we'll explain." Yami said pushing the bowl of soup towards him.

"Explain what?" Yugi asked confused picking up the spoon.

"Wow, just eat, Beautiful." Atem said ruffling his hair.

"No, you are not the first human we are trying this on. The first three we accidently killed. The fourth one, we almost did, and had to end up ending his life, because Isis said there was no way he was ever going to wake up from the coma we put him in. The fifth one, we were very careful with. By the sixth one we had gotten the hang of it." Yami explained.

"So, what number am I?" Yugi asked.

"1,125." Atem said.

"Wow, that's a lot of humans." Yugi said.

"Yeah, our last one lived until they were in their fifties, and then they wanted to be transformed." Atem explained.

"How long do you go in between humans?" Yugi asked.

"Until one or both of us are tired of bagged blood." Yami said shrugging.

"Oh and how long does that take?" Yugi asked.

"It ranges from six months to a year." Atem said.

"So curious today, how come?" Yami asked.

"I don't know. I just am." Yugi said shrugging and pushing his empty bowl away. He lay down, almost immediately falling asleep.

[Time skip]

Yugi had a weird dream that night. It wasn't a nightmare, but he didn't think it was his dream either. It seemed more like a memory, a memory that wasn't his.

_"So if we never mention it, he'll never know?" Yami asked Isis as she hovered by the bed he was sleeping in. No not sleeping, it looked more like he was passed out. He was much too tense to be sleeping._

_"But what caused it?" Atem asked._

_"Trauma, I'm not sure what happened or what you guys did, but he had to feel large amounts of trauma for this side effect to take action."Isis explained pulling some papers out of bag on the floor._

_"What's that?" Yami asked._

_"Records on this more painful and dangerous side effect. It says here that the humans claimed that the vampires were torturing them, killing them. Like they were clawing through their minds searching for something. One human even asked what they wanted to know, they would just tell them, if they would just stop trying to kill them. They would tell them anything they wanted to know." Isis explained reading off the papers._

_"Just tell us how we handle this." Atem said putting his face in his hand._

_"You've never met." Isis said lowering the papers._

_"What?" Yami asked._

_"When he wakes up, it will be your first meeting. Act as if nothing is wrong, and he will **never** know." Isis said sternly._

_"He said he'd been bitten before." Atem said taking the hand way from his face. He turned to face the bed, and Yugi turned to look at it too. He had relaxed against it, like he was sleeping now._

_"That's possible. It would certainly give reason to why he seemed to hate you guys." Isis reasoned gently looking at the bed as well. She reached down and gently brushed his bangs aside._

_"Seemed to?" Yami asked raising an eyebrow._

_"It wasn't real hate Yami, but you might not have been able to feel that in your rage. It's stopped, he's asleep. Don't ask him what he remembers, you'll only confuse him." Isis said picking up her bag and moving away from the bed._

_"Isis, how much did it erase?" Atem asked._

_"Um, hold on." She said walking back to the bed and placing her left hand on his forehead. It glowed a hot pink color briefly, before fading away._

_"Around five hours so from the time Yami took him out of his trance and on, he doesn't remember a thing of any of it." Isis said solemnly before walking out._

**Yami.**

_"What are we going to do, Atem?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around himself._

_"We'll do exactly as Isis says, and act like this is our first meeting." Atem said wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close._

**Yami, wake up!**

_"Do you think we should wake him now?" Yami asked looking up at him slightly._

_"No, let him sleep. After the feeding and what he just went through, he's bound to be even more exhausted." Atem said holding him closer and placing a kiss on his forehead._

_"Okay." Yami nodded wrapping his own arms around his mate and watching Yugi on the bed._

**Yami!**

_"Do you think he'll be nicer when he wakes up?" Yami asked._

_"I have no idea, I guess we'll see." Atem said following Yami's eyes to look at him too._

_"Let's make the most of this new leaf yeah?" Yami asked looking up at him._

**YAMI! WAKE UP!**

The dream vanished just like that. Like a bubble being popped by a finger, the dream vanished. Yugi felt Yami shoot up next to him, he opened his eyes, the world a blurry vision of color. He slowly sat up, still being tired from the feeding.

"Whose memory was that that I was just dreaming just now?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Technically it was both of ours." Atem said sighing.

"Kay." He said before hitting the pillows and falling asleep again.

**_Think he'll remember it in the morning?_**

**Let's hope not.**

[Time skip]

Yugi woke up and rubbed at his eyes, yawning, and stretching. He looked to either side of him and noticed the absence of his mates. He could easily ask them where they were through the mind link, but instead he looked around for a note of where they went. Those things always entertained him to no end. Looking around and not finding one, he pouted and began to search for them.

They weren't _anywhere_. They weren't even prowling the garden. Feeling more than a little abandoned, Yugi washed himself and changed out of the dress. He put on his too cute to eat shirt, along with some dark blue boot cut jeans, briefs, and collar. He grabbed The End by Lemony Snicket off the shelf and left his room.

Yugi meandered his way through the Palace trying to find them, before finally hearing their voices near the entrance. Theirs weren't the only ones though. He also heard Sakura's Master too. Yugi hovered around the corner as he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I don't care! He's our mate _and_ her little brother. He can be _both_." Atem's voice thundered.

"No he may not! He must decide now whether he still considers himself to be human or your _precious_ pet." Master sneered.

"Listen here you ridiculous scum of a human being, Yugi will never make that choice. He will never choose between the two of us." Yami said angrily. It made Yugi wonder how long this conversation had been going on for.

"Then you need to push him in the right direction." Master demanded.

"And what direction would that be?" Atem asked.

"Why towards his sister of course." Master said like it was obvious.

"Does she know you're here?" Yugi asked coming around the corner and making his presence known.

"That's not the point." He snarled.

"Yes it is. You're making decisions for my sister, that I'm not sure my sister wants you to." Yugi said walking to stand in between Yami and Atem, holding his book close to his chest.

"She's just a girl, what does she know?" Master sneered.

"A girl? That's funny I could have sworn my sister was 24, which would make her a woman, would it not?" Yugi asked handing his book off to Atem, who just took it without question.

"Well, she's making childish decisions. As are you, what's this that I hear that you don't want to follow in her footsteps anymore?" Master asked crossing his arms.

"Well, don't you think that career path has a gotten a little complicated for me?" Yugi asked jerking his thumbs at his vampires.

"Not at all." he said making Yugi's jaw drop.

"You're unbelievable! I tell you I've got it handled and you butt your nose where it doesn't belong anyway?!" Sakura shrieked coming up the steps towards the four of them.

"I knew you wouldn't make the right decision though. So I had to come and make it for you." Master said producing a blade and dragging it lightly up Yugi's neck to rest just below his chin. Yami and Atem didn't even have time to react before Sakura was on him.

"Get that away from his throat right now." she hissed in his ear one of her own blades pressed against Master's throat, drawing a drop of blood. He dropped the blade, and Yugi quickly kicked it away.

"Are you okay, Yugi?" she asked looked around him. Yugi nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Okay, if you had drawn even a drop of blood from him I would have slit your throat." Sakura threatened with venom in her tone.

**Told you she'd kill herself before she'd hurt me.**

**_We see._**

"So what are you going to do to them?" Master asked nodding at his vampires. Yugi grabbed their hands and held onto them.

"Nothing, unlike you they have an excuse of which they can draw my brothers blood. But I swear, if I had been here, I would cut you before you could have touched him." Sakura said glaring.

"We have no doubts about it, _Maria_." Atem said with obvious dislike in his voice. Yugi stomped on his foot for being rude.

"Ow!" he complained.

"We're all family here; you can call me Sakura, or Ms. Mutou, your choice." Sakura said smirking.

"Would you mind taking your dagger away from my throat?" Master asked.

"Are you going to threaten my brother again, David?" she asked. Oh yeah, that was what his chosen name was.

**Chosen?**

**Well, yeah, they all choose a Bible name to go by. I wonder what Mira's going to choose?**

"No." he said.

"Good, because next time I won't save you from them." Sakura said nodding to Atem and Yami while taking her dagger away from his throat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" David asked.

"Did you see their faces? They looked like they were going to rip you to shreds." Sakura said sheathing her dagger.

"Excellent, my death would have started a war." David said his eyes lighting up with glee.

"No it wouldn't of, because they would have had reasonable cause to end your life. I spent all night researching the dos and don'ts when dealing with a family member who's in a mated relationship. By the way if you ever hear me say 'I'm gonna kill you, Yugi' you should know it's in a very sisterly loving way." Sakura said sitting down on the steps.

"How can a phrase like that be sisterly _and_ loving?" Yami asked in confusion.

"It's a human thing." Yugi said laughing releasing their hands and sitting by his sister giving her a hug.

"Hey Yugi, when does school start?" Sakura said returning the hug.

"Two days from today." Yugi said sighing.

"Do they go?" Sakura asked jerking her thumb back at them.

"Uh huh, and this year, we're all gonna be Seniors!" Yugi said excitedly.

"How were your grades last year?" Sakura asked.

"Straight A's of course." Yugi said.

"That's my brother." Sakura said hugging him.

"What the hell? What happened to the bitchy attitude you were sporting yesterday, and the day before." Atem asked.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Sakura asked pulling away from him.

"No, they were really hungry." Yugi said looking down.

"Alright, I have a forced bipolar attitude, we all do. As long as we are around two or more of our…breed, I guess you could call it, or have our earpieces in; we are complete assholes and bitches to vampires. Many of us are actually friends with a few choice vampires, David here included. Unfortunately because of our jobs though, we have to keep up a hateful front. So if I'm mean to you one minute and then trying to be nice the next, that's why." Sakura explained turning to them.

"What did they tell you you have to do?" Yugi asked.

"Break the three of you up." She said in a whisper.

"And if you don't?" Yugi asked already afraid of the answer.

"They'll send me away, permanently." She whispered tears layering her eyes.

"Then we should make the most of our time together." Yugi said softly wrapping his arms around her.

"What?!" she asked angered pushing him away.

"I said-." Yugi started.

"I heard what you said, I just can't believe you said it!" she yelled.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Yugi asked confused.

"It's too late for that. I see now the truth, I was going to give up my career for you, but you won't even give up them for me. One way or another Yugi, I will separate the three of you, even if it's through sheer force of will." Sakura said getting into her Mustang and peeling away.

"NO! SAKURA!" Yugi screamed dropping to his knees. What had just happened? Did he just lose his sister, or was this a horrible nightmare? Yugi pinched himself, nope wasn't a nightmare. He wished it was though, and then his heart wouldn't hurt so much.

"Oh my, I didn't think she'd actually do it." David said from behind him.

"Do what?" Atem asked.

"Turn on her baby brother. She loves him more than anything, and she told the council that his happiness mattered more to her than hers did. That if he was happy with you two, then she'd rather no longer kill vampires, than rip apart that happiness. But it seems as if she's changed her mind." David said shaking his head.

"She hates me, because she thinks I chose them over her." Yugi whispered getting up and starting to walk after his sisters tire tracks.

"No Yugi, your sister still loves you, this is all just very new to her. It's new to all of us." David said rushing after him and pulling him into a hug. Yugi squirmed in the embrace. He didn't like it, it wasn't Yami, and it wasn't Atem. He was pulled by the arm out of David's and into Yami's.

"Shh, shh, it's alright." Yami consoled rubbing his back.

"He's never done that before." David said confused.

"Sorry, it's a new mate thing. He won't be comfortable being held by someone who isn't family, us, or a very close friend for several months." Atem explained as Yugi clung to Yami.

"He has a hard time being out of our presence for more than 36 hours. He starts to have withdrawals, I guess you could say." Yami explained further.

Yugi cringed, remembering the 36 hours separation period. He had just about attacked Atem and Yami with ridiculous amounts of affection when he saw them again. At first they had pushed him away thinking it was a side effect of a certain drug. However, at his tears and strong emotions of rejection, they pulled him back and gave into his need for physical attention. He hadn't been able to even _move_ the next day.

"Is that normal?" David asked concerned.

"Very, Yami here, didn't let me out of his sight for months. Wherever I went you could always find Yami two steps behind." Atem said chuckling at the memory that was forming in his head. Yugi saw a brief image of Atem in a skirt walking down a hallway, and Yami in a similar outfit hiding around a large pot following him.

"It wasn't a skirt, Yugi." Atem said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, they were shentis, very fashionable in that time." Yami said.

"Or do you not recall wearing one yourself?" Atem asked looking down at him. Yugi blushed hiding his face in Yami's chest.

"Here take your book and go read, the grownups need to talk." Atem said handing it to him before pushing him in the direction of the garden.

"What am I?" Yugi asked offended.

"A child, you are 17 correct?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Yugi said begrudgingly.

"Alright, now run along now." Atem said giving him another push.

"With your tones you'd think I was eight or ten." Yugi commented annoyed as he walked off.

Yugi walked into the garden, and immediately found himself pinned against a wall, a hand over his mouth. Two unfamiliar vampires were looming over him. They fingered his collar, before releasing him and walking off. Yugi sighed in relief, so this collar thing really _did_ work, and here he thought it had just been a myth. Yugi walked through the garden getting grabbed at least a dozen more times, and being released just as many as soon as they recognized the collar.

Yugi made his way to the woods, and weaved in and out of them towards the beach. We walked down the path and froze. There were more vampires down here than there were in the garden. Oh, he hoped Atem and Yami would forgive him for what he was about to do.

**_Forgive you for what?_**

**You'll discover it, promise.**

Yugi walked past the vampires trying not to make eye contact with any of them as he made his way across the sandy beach. It didn't seem to matter as he was grabbed and let go several times. Being unable to take it anymore, he ran, unfortunately getting a lot of vampires following him too. He jumped up onto the rocks, and into Akeifa's woods. He heard a bunch of the vampires stopping, and cussing at having lost him.

Yugi breathed heavily against the tree he was leaning up against. He looked back towards the beach to see the vampires that had chased him pacing on the edge of the border. He sighed, and slid down the trunk still breathing heavily from his run.

"Yugi?" Yugi looked over towards the voice to see Akeifa approaching him.

"Hi, Akeifa." Yugi said getting up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked stopping in front of him.

"Hiding." Yugi said pointing to the pacing vampires.

"Why didn't you just call your vampires?" he asked glaring at the vampires on his border.

"Because none of them were technically hurting me. They just kept grabbing me, and then letting me go as soon as they recognized this." Yugi said fingering his collar himself.

"How's it going with Sakura?" Akeifa asked.

"Horrible! I think I just lost my sister. She says she's going to rip the three of us apart." Yugi said breaking down and falling to his knees.

"Sakura may be a lot of things, but heartless isn't one of them." Akeifa said bending down and rubbing his back. He didn't try to hold him; he had discovered three weeks after Yugi became their mate that unlike Ryou, he wasn't able to hold him.

"It was my fault, I upset her." Yugi said bowing his head as more tears fell down his face.

"She'll come around, Yugi. Everyone does eventually with those two." Akeifa said still rubbing his back.

"You sure?" Yugi asked sniffing and looking up at him.

"Yeah, I mean they may not be my favorite people but I'm at least civil with them when I have to be." Akeifa said grinning.

"So you think Sakura will be civil with them when she has to be?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, once she gets to know them, I believe she will be." Akeifa said winking at something over his shoulder. Yugi looked over to see the vampires gone, only to have been replaced by his.

"Thanks Akeifa!" Yugi said giving him a quick hug before releasing him, his mating instincts _screaming_ in protest to the contact.

"Um, anytime." The shocked werewolf said as he went running into Atem's and Yami's open arms.

"Thanks werewolf!" Yami shouted as Akeifa started to make his retreat.

"Whatever vampire." Akeifa said raising a hand in response.

"So much for civility, come on you." Atem said grabbing his hand and starting to pull him towards the rocks.

"I thought Atem told you to stay out of the garden?" Yami asked as he jumped down the rocks and onto the sand.

"No, that was my fault; I pushed him in that direction without even thinking about it." Atem said picking him up and tossing him into Yami's arms.

"I see." Yami said catching him and placing him on his feet.

"So tell us, how many times were you grabbed and released?" Atem asked landing down beside him.

"I lost count." Yugi mumbled kicking at the sand with his barefoot.

"Oh my, that just won't do at all." Yami said shaking his head.

"We're sorry about this Yugi, but we're going to have to confine you to the Palace for a while." Atem said tilting his head up.

"What? Why?" Yugi asked.

"It's only until our guests leave, and then you'll be free to roam the grounds as much as you like." Yami said. Yugi pouted before turning on his heel and marching off, making his sentiments on the situation known.

"Baka visiting vampires! This is _my_ home; I should be able to wander wherever I want to! I shouldn't have to stay in the Palace where I'm _safer_! I'm tired of being in the safer situation, I like to have adventures! Them vampires need to leave!" Yugi shouted to the high heavens.

**Good to know he's taking this so well.**

**_Absolutely, wouldn't expect anything less of our _****very_ understanding human._**

**People are staring at him.**

**_Uh huh, let's just pick him up and run for it._**

**Works for me.**

**No!**

Yugi started to run not making it very far as he was scooped up into Yami's arms. Yugi crossed his arms and pouted. Atem and Yami just laughed at him and carried him back; placing him on his feet once they were safely in the walls.

"Do I really have to stay in the Palace?" Yugi asked sighing.

"Yes, you really do." Atem said leaning his forehead against Yugi's.

"When do the visitors leave?" Yugi asked.

"In less than two weeks." Yami said.

"Do I have to play host?" Yugi asked.

"No, it would be nice, but no, you don't have to." Atem said.

"As long as no one tries to drink from me, I'll be a good host to our visitors." Yugi conceded.

"Thank you." Yami said before taking Atem's hand and starting to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Yugi asked.

"Meetings." Yami responded looking at him.

"I don't like meetings." Yugi said pouting.

"We know." Atem said.

"Can I come with?" Yugi asked.

"NO!" they both shouted like the very idea scared them.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to yell, but no, it isn't safe." Atem said releasing his hand and walking back over to Yugi.

"I promise to be good. I'll keep my mouth shut, my thoughts to myself, and do everything you ask of me." Yugi wagered.

"He reminds me of you." Atem said sighing looking back Yami.

"I don't recall me ever looking so adorable begging you to take me with you." Yami said back looking away.

"My Lords, there you are, the meeting is already beginning." A female said coming down the hallway.

"Please Atem?" Yugi begged. He sighed before taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Alright, but I don't want to hear one peep out of you unless I say it's okay." Atem said sternly.

"Not one peep." Yugi agreed nodding.

"What time is it?" Yami asked as he took Yugi's other hand.

"11:32 am my Lords." The woman supplied looking at Yugi curiously.

"I'll go let Eliza know, and then meet you in the throne room." Yami said releasing Yugi's hand.

"Alright, hurry back." Atem said grabbing him and kissing him before letting him go. Yami made his way down an adjacent hallway before disappearing around the corner.

"My Lord, aren't you going to send your human on his way?" the woman asked confused as they approached the throne room.

"No, today he's staying with us." Atem said.

"Very well." she said opening the door to the throne room and making her way inside.

"Remember, not one word." Atem reminded.

Yugi nodded, before Atem pulled him inside. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem's; there were foreign vampires in here too. Kami, they were everywhere.

"Sit." Atem told him a smirk in his voice.

Yugi sat in the throne. He looked around at all the vampires staring openly at him. What surprised him though was that not all of them were vampires. There was one other human in the room besides him, a young girl. He smiled and waved at her. She just ducked head looking down at her feet. Her vampire looked at her and nudged her. She looked up briefly enough to wave back nervously before looking back at her shoes. Atem looked back at him frowning, before shrugging and looking back at all the vampires.

"I hereby call this meeting into order." Atem said motioning for Mahad to begin.

"Wait where's the Queen?" a female vampire asked.

"He's running an errand." Atem said picking Yugi up and sitting down before sitting him in his lap.

"Well, shouldn't we wait for him?" a male asked.

"Fine, it makes no difference to me." Atem said.

"Why'd you bring the Prince?" Marik asked.

"He's nervous being around all these unfamiliar vampires." Atem responded.

"Why should he be? We don't bite what's not ours." A different female vampire said.

"Regardless, I myself and my other mate feel more at ease just being able to keep him in our sights." Atem said brushing it off.

"I know how you feel. I found several vampires crowding around my human, it made me very anxious. So I brought her along, this is Camilia Gyser." The female vampire sitting next to the human girl said.

"Yugi Mutou." Atem said pointing at him.

"Oh my God! The King of Games, that Yugi Mutou!?" Camilia asked practically shrieking with glee. Yugi smiled and nodded, trying so hard not to laugh at her giddiness.

"Oh wow, I am such a big fan! I mean I was giddy when I learned that I as attending the same high school this year as you, but knowing that you're a blood bag like me?! Omg, we have so much in common!" she said all smiles. Yugi put a hand over his mouth trying really hard not to laugh.

"Camilia!" the vampire reprimanded.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Elizabeth; I guess I let my excitement run away with me again." She said biting her lip and ducking her head.

"It's alright, I'm used to it, but I believe I specifically told you to keep your thoughts to yourself, as most vampires aren't so free with their food sources." Elizabeth said shaking her head. Most of the vampires were laughing behind their hands, but a few were scowling at the human. Yugi frowned looking down at Atem, who raised his eyebrows, saying what? He pointed at the scowling vampires.

"There's nothing I can do." Atem said shaking his head. Yugi sighed and leaned back into him, as Yami walked into the room.

"Oh good, we can start." Mahad said shuffling his papers.

"You haven't started yet?" Yami asked sitting on the armrest of the chair.

"They wanted to wait for you." Atem explained.

"Oh, well that was nice of them." Yami said.

"First order of business, the group of hunters in our area. Has anyone discovered how long they are planning on staying for?" Mahad asked. Yugi's hand shot up, he knew the answer to that. Yugi saw Mahad look past him at Atem, and then back at him.

"Yes, Yugi?" Mahad asked grinning.

"A year." Yugi said.

"Thank you." Mahad said looking back at the group before him.

"I say we run them out of town." A female said.

"No we need to kill the lot, starting with that fiend Maria." A male said. A hand clamped over his mouth as he opened it to voice his opinion on that one.

**Not a word. **

"If any one of you so much as lays a finger on Maria, you'll have us to deal with." Atem said sliding Yugi off his lap and standing up, before pushing him back into the throne.

"That goes for the rest of the Hunters in the area as well." Yami said standing as well.

"We discovered this morning that every hunter that you saw at the Gala has some form of family here in Domino. Every single one of them has been wronged by a vampire in some way, so they will be staying close to their homes while here. Their families are their first priorities, but I have no doubt that if you go at them teeth barred, we will have a war on our hands. The Hunters are to be left alone, _is_ _that_ _understood_?" Atem asked using his scary voice. Even Yugi found himself nodding with the vampires, and he wasn't even scared of that voice, most of the time.

"Are you sure you're not doing this because that Maria brat is your human mate's sister?" a male vampire asked. Atem sighed, and looked back at Yugi before looking at the vampire again.

"Yes, Ronald, I'm sure the reason for it is to not start a war." Atem said.

"But him being the brother of that Maria girl helps." He persisted.

"No it doesn't, it actually makes things worse." Yami said angrily.

"Yami!" Atem reprimanded.

"Just saying." Yami said raising his hands defensively.

"Enough, Mahad." Atem said trying to move things along.

"Right, well after we were all good and drunk, we threw some ideas around about how we could possibly try to get along with these Hunters, and they are as follows: a cocktail party, a social, a party, a hanging, a shooting, fencing, a book club, vampire and food source therapy sessions, and a riot. How drunk were we?" Mahad named off before rubbing his hand across his forehead in slight frustration.

"Well, the ideas for a hanging, shooting, fencing, vampire and food source therapy sessions, and riot are out. Which leaves us with a cocktail party, regular party, social, and book club as our options." Yami said sighing.

**How about an intermingling?**

**What?**

**You know, you sit down around a table and discuss your problems over dinner or lunch or something. Try to see each other's point of views.**

**_I don't think that's going to work, Yugi._**

**Probably, but the only one out of your list of options that they'll go for is the book club. As long as they'll be able to provide the food, of course.**

"Camilia." Atem said. Her head shot up, and looked at him.

"If you were given the option to join a vampire in a party or a book club which would you prefer?" he asked.

"Uh, the book club." She answered uneasily.

"Why?" Atem asked.

**_What are you doing?_**

**Hush.**

"Um, because with a book club only so many people can join, but at a party anyone can show up. I'm not comfortable around vampires I don't know." Camilia said fiddling with her hands.

"Thank you." Atem said turning away.

"What was the point of that?" Yami hissed.

"Mahad, how many Hunters were there at the Gala?" Atem asked ignoring him.

"Um, there were eight." Mahad said looking just as confused as Yami sounded.

"So we'll need eight vampires from this group to join as well." Atem said looking at them all.

"Camilia and I will join." Elizabeth said.

"He said vampires not humans, but I'll be happy to take care of your human while you go to these meetings." A male vampire sneered before openly leering at Camilia. She shrunk into Elizabeth, hiding her face in her side.

"That's fine, you'll count as one." Atem said. Yugi noticed Elizabeth sighing in relief. Yugi reached up and tickled Yami's side, making his hand shoot up as he leaned away from the touch.

"Okay, Yami." Atem said not having seen what had happened, just Yami's hand go up.

**_You're going to pay for that, Yugi._**

**What did he do?**

**_He tickled me, making me raise my hand._**

**Well, we needed volunteers anyway, so thank you Beautiful.**

**You're welcome.**

**_Traitor._**

**I'll make it up to you later.**

Yugi muffled his laughter in his hands. After their Queen volunteered, six others did easily. Then the conversation moved on to blood banks drying out. Yugi frowned unaware that this was such a problem, but apparently it was. He guess he had just assumed that most vampires had a human, but it seemed most drank from blood bags.

"Why not have humans that are already food sources donate a pint of blood a month." One of the vampires suggested looking at Yugi whilst licking their lips.

"That's an excellent idea!" another said looking at Camilia.

"No it's not!" Seth interrupted.

"Why not, you're sucking on two." Another shot at him.

"Yes, my humans could spare a pint of blood, that is true, but not all can. Some need all the blood they have, if they gave anymore away, either their vampire would starve for that week, or they would die, depending on how careless the vampire is." Seth said shooting a fearful look at Yugi.

"So? They'd just get another human." A male vampire said casually. It was the casualness that scared Yugi though, like a human life didn't matter. He opened his mouth to say something, only to find a hand covering it again.

**_Not a word._**

**He doesn't care.**

**_We know which is why he has been banned from drinking from humans for the rest of his life. He knows if he takes even one more, he will immediately be put on our execution lists. He has killed five humans by his lack of respect for their lives._**

**What about the new law?**

**_The last life he took was back in 1784, I think it's safe to say he's been following our rules._**

**You'd think he'd care more.**

**_Yes, but he doesn't._**

Yami slowly removed his hand from his mouth. When it became clear that he wasn't going to say anything, he stood up, and took his place beside Atem. The argument was still going on, and this time it looked as if Atem was just waiting it out. After an hour of listening to argument after argument, Yugi suggested something quietly to Atem.

**What about a blood drive?**

**Sorry, a what?**

**It's like a food drive, but instead of giving food, you give blood. Though I guess you could call it a vampire food drive. **

**Interesting, how does it work?**

**Well, you make posters for it, and humans just show up to donate blood. Of course you need to provide non spiked snacks, and drinks, and you can only take a pint, nothing more. **

**Hmmm, well let's see.**

"How about a blood drive?" Atem asked quietly and was somehow still heard over all the arguing. The chatter ceased as everyone turned to look at him.

"That's actually a really good idea, because then we would have a group of humans who are willing to give their blood instead of forcing a group who aren't." Marik said thoughtfully.

"The group would probably be bigger too." Seth reasoned.

"Yeah, but who's going to give their blood up to vampires?" Elizabeth asked. Yugi raised his hand, getting a few chuckles out of the vampires. At least until Atem noticed, and then they were muffling their laughter in their hands.

"Put your hand down, you're not donating." Atem said grabbing his hand and forcing it back down.

**Just trying to be helpful.**

"If we work it through the human Hospital, they'll never be the wiser." Isis said. Atem nodded, a small smile forming on his face.

**Good idea, Yugi.**

**Thanks.**

"All in favor of the blood drive?" Mahad asked. Surprisingly, everyone raised their hands.

"Excellent." Mahad said writing it down.

"Perhaps when I return to my country I can suggest zis blood drive too." A foreign female vampire said.

"Yes, it is a good idea." Another said.

"Right next, human rebellions." Mahad said glancing at Yugi, whose eyebrows were furrowed in confusion at him.

"Not more of those." Yami groaned rubbing his temples.

"Zey have been happening more and more in Russia." A male vampire spoke up. Atem sighed, before looking over at him.

"What's going on?" he asked wearily.

"Zey are burning our homes, killing our children, and it matters not how often we fight back, we are always ze ones to blame for starting ze fights, when zey are ze ones to zrow ze first torch. We need help." He said desperately.

"And whether any of you wants to believe zis or not, ze Hunters at the Gala, zey helped fight off ze humans. Zey helped to rebuild our homes. Zey could not bring back our children, but zey helped where zey could. Zey even got rid of our main source of pain, zose ruddy rogues, which were stealing ze human's children out of zeir beds. Ze same human children we were getting blamed for taking. Zey do help, even if most do not see it zat way." The female next to him said through her tears.

"But we had our best vampires after them. We did not need the Hunters help!" a male vampire said.

"Yes, but zey drank the night away, and slept during ze day. Zey did nothing, _nothing_ to help, and zen became angry when Maria, did ze job for zem. She tracked down ze vampires in a day and killed zem in another. Saving six human children in ze process." The Russian male sneered.

"Why wasn't that in the papers?" Atem asked his eyes narrowed.

"Because how would zat look? Human children dying left and right, but Hunter helps vampire where vampires do not? Oh, yes zat is a lovely title, no?" the Russian female asked sarcastically.

"They only put what we wanted to hear." Atem said rubbing his forehead.

"Yes." The Russian male answered.

"Maybe that's what we need to do. Get our newspapers to print the truth, no matter how ugly it is." Yami said folding his arms.

"Or maybe hire the Hunters for our own needs, I mean they're awful good at what they do." Atem said rubbing his temples.

**Or maybe everyone needs a break. We've all been cooped up in this room too long.**

**Yeah.**

"I'm calling a ten minute recess, be back here by then." Atem said. There was a murmur of appreciation before one by one the vampires left.

"I think you should go too, Yugi." Atem said turning to him and leaning against the table. It gave Yugi a strange sense of déjà vu.

"I don't want to, and I've been helpful." Yugi said feeling like he was pleading his case with a judge.

"He has been helpful; he turned two three hour arguments into thirty minutes, and an hour." Yami said nodding. Atem sighed and shook his head.

"I don't care, I want you gone." He said pointing to the door.

Yugi looked directly into his eyes to see if he could find any hesitation, there wasn't any. Looking down at his feet, he got up and walked out. As soon as he was clear of the doors he ran to his room. He was half way there when he realized he had forgotten his book, but he didn't want to go back for it either. These meetings always brought the worst of him out, _that's_ why Yugi didn't like them. It wasn't because they cut into his time with his mates, though he'd be lying if he said that it didn't have anything to do with his disliking for them. No, it was mainly because it brought out this cold regal side of Atem, which had Yugi avoiding him when he was like that.

Yugi burst into his room, plucked Koneko off her jungle gym, and sat with her on the bed, holding her close. She didn't even fight him, she just purred, to show that she at least loved him, or more that she felt loved. Yugi smiled and laid down, allowing Koneko to curl up on his chest.

He petted her absent mindedly, as he thought about what he could have done wrong. He had just suggested that they take a break, he had agreed, so why did he suddenly send him away? Maybe because he had tried to speak up twice. But if that was the case, why hadn't he sent him away when he had tried it the first time? Why wait until they had a break to send him away? Unless, there had been something on the agenda that Atem didn't want Yugi to know about. In which case, he had never intended to let him stay for the whole meeting from the very beginning. Why not say so then, why tell him to just get out?

Yugi shook his head; he was running himself around in circles. Heck, he didn't even know if he _was_ the reason for being sent out. In any case there was no sense in worrying over something that he wasn't even sure if it was his fault to begin with. Maybe it was because he had volunteered his blood? He was just trying to be _helpful_.

Yugi plucked Koneko off his chest and put her on Atem's pillow, where she rolled around and then curled up and fell asleep. He watched her for a few minutes before opening the door and closing it behind him. He walked up the stairs to the watch tower, where he sat on the low part of the wall, and looked out at the garden. Sure he could do this from his balcony, but he wanted a higher view today.

Yugi leaned his head against the stone, as he idly watched the vampires below him. They were able to enjoy the wonders of the garden, but him? He was stuck in the stuffy Palace with only his kitten and books for comfort. He'd take his mates, but they were always busy with meetings or something else. Some vampire that wanted to discuss something with them privately, without the human around. Being a mate was _worse_ than being a food source.

**_Ouch, that thought hurts._**

**Get out of my head.**

**_Yugi, we have our duties. We can't always be spending time with you._**

**I know, I know, I just don't know how to control my constant need for you guys yet.**

**_We know. Oh Ra, do we know, but do you think you can handle a few more hours without us?_**

**I guess…**

**Yugi, where are you?**

**In the watch tower.**

**What part?**

**What do you mean?**

**Get down.**

**Which way?**

**You know very well which way. Back up off of that ledge.**

**How do you know I'm on a ledge? You aren't even in that group of vampires looking up at me curiously.**

**Down! Get down right now!**

**Thank the spoil sport for me, why don't you. I loathe snitches.**

**Are you down?**

**Yeah, I'm down.**

Yugi walked back down the stairs, and into his bedroom. He jumped onto the bed startlingly Koneko. She looked at him clearly surprised at the sudden bounce of the bed.

"Sorry, girl." He said laughing while petting her head. She just leaned up into the touch, rubbing her head against his hand, which caused him to laugh even more.

He flopped down onto the pillows and tried to think of a way to keep himself occupied. He could go to the library, or the arcade, or one of his friend's place. Or he could try to interpret that dream he had last night. Oh, he liked that last one.

Yugi sat up. Okay, he had been in the white room, and he had been on the bed out cold. Atem, Yami, and Isis had been there. They had been discussing the side effect of the water. Clearly it had just happened, he wish he could have seen _how_ it happened, maybe then he could describe how it went wrong. But at the same time he really didn't want to know. He didn't want to see himself completely broken, because he imagined that that was how he looked. Don't mention it and he'll never know she said, well Yami had screwed that one over. He had a feeling he had almost mentioned it at Olive Garden too, but Atem was quicker that time, and cut him off. Ugh, why was he even thinking about this horrible subject? Yugi got off the bed and moved towards the doors. He opened them and started to make his way down the stairs.

"I know that that tower is around here somewhere." A voice said nearby making him freeze.

"Yeah, as soon as we find it, we'll find the Prince. Just a few drops of his blood and no one will ever be the wiser." Another responded.

"Yeah, did you smell him? It was like the most delicious scent I have ever smelt on the face of this Earth, I want what they've got." A third voice said.

Yugi sucked in a quiet breath, and made his way back up the stairs. He opened his door and closed it. He grabbed Koneko off of Atem's pillow, and retreated to the Canary Yellow room. He went into their closet and shut the door. He knew this wouldn't hide him forever but it would in time for one of his mates to get here.

**Yami, there are foreign vampires nearby, and they talked about taking my blood. Koneko and I are hiding in yours and Atem's closet, please hurry.**

**_We're coming, Yugi._**

**No, I don't want to disturb the meeting.**

**_You're more important._**

**But the meeting.**

**How many voices did you hear?**

**Three, but there might have been more.**

**_We're _****coming.**

"Yes! This is it; find him before he alerts his mates!" a fourth voice ordered.

**RUN!**

"They have a cat, no a kitten." The third voice said.

"Oh, kittens are good eating, very tender." The first voice said. Yugi clutched his kitten to his chest. For her part, she didn't even growl at him in protest, so she must have known something was wrong too.

**They're going to eat Koneko!**

"Ra, where is he?" the fourth voice said.

"What about this room?" the second voice asked.

**Closer! Closer, they're getting closer!**

"Well, this is nice, two rooms in one. Rip it apart." The first voice ordered.

**Dead! Dead! So dead!**

**No you're not.**

**_Whatever you may hear, just stay in the closet, Yugi._**

It was his only warning before he heard shrieks of anger, and painful and fearful cries. There were sounds of furniture moving, and cloth tearing? Or was that limbs? No, no, it was cloth, cloth, he was hearing cloth tear. Yugi huddled up into a ball, as Koneko purred softly, trying calm her owner. She couldn't though, he needed them, he needed his mates. He heard thumps, and the pitter patter of feet, before a sound of pursuit giving chase. It was quiet, the quiet being louder than all the noise that had just taken place. He wanted to look out of the closet door to see what had happened, but at the same time he didn't want to see what was out there. He was scared that he would find either Atem's or Yami's body out there. He heard footsteps again, quiet and unrushed making their way back towards him. The closet door clicked open, letting a ray of light in to fall directly on him. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway.

* * *

**A reader asked me to put a line under where the chapter ends so they no longer thought that Yugi was talking when really I am, so I said sure! Why not?** **Okay, I forgot to answer some questions for chapter five while I was blinded by all those reviews. So, I am answering them now. Sakura, is Sakura's birth name. Maria, is her Hunter name, like an alias. No, I will _not_ turn Yugi, it would ruin my entire plot. I'd love to tell you _how_, but spoilers! And besides the one up top there were no questions for chapter six that I already haven't covered with this one chapter. On that note, thank you to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	8. I don't want to go

**Yeah, I know, it's really ear;y in the morning, but between the early shift and family time later, this is the only time I have to update. Happy Easter everyone! I do not own Yugioh, Hold me now by Red, or Alive by Meatloaf, enjoy! [YUGI, ****_YAMI, _****and ****ATEM****]**

Chapter 8

"Yugi?" Yami asked cautiously.

He was in his arms, crushing Koneko in between them. She meowed in protest. Yugi didn't care though, his only concern was getting as close to Yami as he possibly could. A different set of arms wrapped around them both, making Koneko growl. Yugi just sighed in contentment, his mates were safe.

"Yami." Atem sighed.

"I know, but I don't want to." Yami said sounding as if something was tearing him apart inside. Yugi looked up to see his face torn, and Atem's resigned.

"Neither do I, but we don't have a choice anymore." Atem said hugging them closer making Koneko hiss.

"I'll take the kitten, you take him." Yami said in a sad voice taking Koneko from him.

"Yugi, I want you to close your eyes, and hide your face in the crook of my neck. Do not move from this position until I say its okay to." Atem said bending down until they were eye level. Yugi nodded, and Atem picked him up toddler style. Yugi closed his eyes, and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

Atem rubbed his back, before walking out of the room with him. He sat down on something, and Yugi heard movement around the room, before two simultaneous clicks, and they were moving again. They were walking down the stairs, and Yugi was hit with a strong smell of bleach.

"Make sure you get it all." Atem said.

"Yes my King." A voice responded.

"So to Sakura?" Yami asked.

"Yes, he'll be safe there." Atem said.

_If you make one wrong move with the gun to your head  
You'd better walk the line or you'll be left for dead_

_I'm a runaway train on a broken track  
I'm a ticker on a bomb that you can't turn back  
This time, that's right  
I got away with it all and I'm still alive_

_Let the end of the world come tumbling down  
I'll be the last man standing on the ground  
As long as hot blood rushes through my veins  
I'm still alive_

Yugi fished blindly for his phone, before finding it and opening it.

_"__Don't come home." Sakura said in the form of a hello._

"Why not?" Yami asked grabbing the phone from him before Yugi could even respond.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yami shouted.

"No, no, I understand, of course we want him safe." Yami said sounding aggravated.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up." Yami said before his phone was being shoved back into this back pocket.

"What happened?" Atem asked.

"They found out where he lived. Sakura and Mr. Mutou are fine; they're staying in the werewolves caves. Now what are we going to do?" Yami said as Atem stopped walking.

"Something we're not going to like." Atem said as Yugi felt him pivot and head in the opposite direction.

"No, Atem, no!" Yami said sounding as he was walking fast after them.

"What do you suggest then, Yami? For us to put a leash on his collar, and drag him around like a lost puppy?" Atem snarled stopping.

"No of course not, but isn't there a better option?" Yami asked sounding kind of pitiful.

"Better think of it quickly." Atem said moving again.

"Come on Atem, they'll never let us in." Yami almost whined.

"I know." He said quietly as a pair of doors was opened.

"So are you ready to recommence this meeting that you just ran out of?" Mahad asked.

"Is that bl-mph!" someone started to ask but was cut off.

"Shh, Yugi's sensitive." Marik whispered to them.

"I want all humans out of the Palace today." Atem said in a strained voice.

"No I won't-!" Yugi started to protest his eyes shooting open. He saw a flash of dark red on black, before a hand was covering his eyes.

"No, Yugi, keep your eyes closed, keep them closed." Yami said in his ear.

"Perhaps you two should change." Seth proposed.

"We can't, at least not at the same time." Atem said rubbing Yugi's back.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"His instincts are have latched onto ours and have created a death grip." Yami said.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"Thick headed weaklings, that's what." Yami growled out.

"Seth, can I talk to you?" Atem asked handing him off to Yami who dropped something that sounded heavy on the ground.

"I don't want to go." Yugi sniffled clinging to his mate.

"It's what's safest though. A lot has been happening over the past couple of days that you're unaware of. We want to keep it that way." Yami said sitting down and handing him something soft and furry. Yugi held Koneko close, listening to her soft purrs.

"Come on Yami. Isis, Marik, Elizabeth, Noah, and Grant, move them out, all of them. I want every human in the presence of a werewolf or vampire that you trust completely at all times. One to a human." Atem ordered before they left.

Once they were in the hallway, Atem took Yugi again, and Yami took Koneko from him. He wrapped his arms around the back of his neck, holding him as close as he could. He needed his vampire strength now so they didn't leave him with strangers. He wanted to be with his mates, he felt safest when he was with them. He _trusted_ them.

"Go to sleep, Yugi." Atem said.

He shook his head and clung closer to him. He couldn't go to sleep. If he went to sleep, when he woke up they would be gone. They'd be gone and he'd be in the arms of a stranger, and vampire he didn't know. No he wanted his mates, he _needed_ his mates.

"Go to sleep, Little One." Yami said.

"No, you'll disappear." Yugi whined.

"This isn't going to work. He's too hyper aware of what's going on." Seth said.

**Yugi, we're not leaving you with strangers. We're leaving you with Seth, Seto, and Jou. Okay?**

**No, I wanna stay with you.**

**_Apparently not._**

**Zip it you, well we'll see you at school in two days. Just try to last until then, okay Beautiful?**

**No, I want you guys. I only want you.**

**_Well we'll be right here, in your mind, whenever you want to talk. Just reach out with your thoughts and we'll respond._**

**It's not the same!**

Atem set him on his feet and tilted his head, kissing him. He poured emotions of love into the kiss. Yugi soaked it up greedily, pouring his need for the man back into the kiss. Atem pulled away, and held him close.

"I love you Yugi, that's why I need you to stay here where you'll be safe." Atem whispered into his hair.

Yugi's eyes widened. Of course he had always felt the emotion, but this was his first time hearing it. What was sad was he couldn't say it back and mean it. He squeezed his eyes shut, and just hugged Atem back.

"Atem." Yami said quietly.

"I know, but I don't want to." Atem said sounding as if he was smiling in his sadness.

"We haven't given ourselves any other options." Yami responded pulling Yugi gently out of his arms. He lowered his head towards Yugi's, pausing and letting his minty breath wash over Yugi's face before taking his lips in an as loving embrace as Atem did. When he pulled away he too hugged Yugi to his chest.

"I love you too, Yugi. Promise us you'll stay here until it's safe to come home?" Yami asked sounding so torn inside. He couldn't tell them he loved them and mean it, but he could give them this, no matter how hard it was going to be for him.

"I promise." Yugi said hugging him tightly.

"Guys, we need to get back." Seth said.

"Not that it matters." He amended quickly. Yugi could only assume that he had received a twin glare.

"Stay." Atem whispered kissing his forehead, and then he was alone. He opened his eyes to see Kaiba's mansion before him. Sighing, he walked inside. He wasn't going to be very pleasant company, he already knew that.

[Time skip]

Yugi pushed the broccoli around on his plate. It seemed that Marik had the same idea as Atem and Yami, because Malik was here too. Only where he was enjoying his time, Yugi was like a wet rain cloud that was meant to be avoided. Meant to be, he wasn't being, but he was meant to be.

"Yugi, eat it, don't play with it. You too Malik." Kaiba said.

"We can't." Yugi said.

"And why not?" Kaiba asked.

"It gives us uncontrollable munchies. It makes Jou's bottomless pit look like a joke." Malik said.

"Wait, weren't you in detention when Marik and I were comparing side effect notes?" Yugi asked confused.

"You think I pay attention in detention?" Kaiba asked.

"Hey that kind of rhymes, Yugi. Attention detention, attention detention, attention detention." Malik said trying to get him to smile. He merely rolled his eyes and shook his head. That was another thing, Malik and Jou had been trying to get him to smile all day, didn't they realize he didn't feel like it?

"I'm home! How're our guests?" Seth asked walking into the room.

"It is quite the tongue twister." Jou said.

"Happy and moody, just as I left them." Seth said sitting down and pulling Jou into his lap.

"Drop him." Kaiba said without even looking up from whatever it was that he was reading.

"He's just in my lap!" Seth complained.

"I said drop him." Kaiba said fixing him with an icy glare. Seth grumbled something that sounded a lot like 'yes, oh cold one' as he put Jou back in his own chair. Yugi couldn't help it, he cracked a grin.

"Uh! I wanted to be the first one to make him smile!" Malik complained at Seth.

"Well it's not like I meant for him to smile at my horrible treatment." Seth argued back,

"Yes you did, that was your intention, I just know it!" Malik said back jumping out of his chair and pointing at him.

"It was not you crazy human!" Seth said looking at him like Malik was crazy.

"Our friends are not crazy!" Jou said jumping in. Yugi looked across the table at Kaiba, who looked up and winked at him. It gave Yugi the impression that this was _very_ normal. His grin grew.

"See, look, look you're making him smile more." Malik said pointing at him.

"Well, good he needs to smile! I'm tired of listening to Atem and Yami complain about their wet sack of a boyfriend." Seth said jumping out of his chair. Yugi's jaw dropped, Atem and Yami complained about his moods? Kaiba grabbed a piece of his broccoli and chucked it at Seth's head.

"Do not insult our guests!" He said.

"Don't throw things at me!" Seth said grabbing a piece of Malik's broccoli and chucking it back at Kaiba.

"Then don't insult our guests!" Kaiba said catching it and chucking it back at him.

"Psst, Mokuba, we're going to need messier foods if we're going to have a food fight." Yugi whispered to the six years old next to him. He grinned and hopped out of his chair and went into the kitchen.

"Second course!" the cooks said coming back out with very messy foods and Mokuba was right behind him. He slid back into his chair and winked at Yugi. Yugi winked back, making Mokuba laugh.

"Um, okay." Kaiba said confused sitting back down.

Yugi put mashed potatoes, sliced fruit, cake, pie, applesauce, a can of cheese, and ice cream on his plate. Malik had also caught on and was loading his plate with messy foods too. Mokuba's was loaded as well. Kaiba took a small helping of the less messy foods, and Jou was just filling his plate.

"Hey Seth?" Yugi called out to the vampire.

"Yes?" he said turning his head to get a face full of mashes potatoes.

"Yugi!" Kaiba reprimanded.

"In no way am I a wet sack. A wet blanket perhaps, but never a wet sack." Yugi said grinning at the vampire as he wiped the potatoes off of his face.

"Okay, you want a food fight, you got it." Seth said as he scooped up a small cake and chucked it at Yugi.

"No, no!" Kaiba said trying to stop something that had already began.

Yugi ducked, and it seemed he didn't need to. Seth seemed to have terrible aim as it hit Mokuba instead. Malik burst out laughing at him, so Mokuba grabbed a piece of pie and threw it at him. He ducked, and it hit Jou instead. Jou paused in wolfing down the chicken leg he was currently eating to pick up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and throw it at Kaiba, since he didn't know who had thrown the pie. He gasped and ducked, letting the food hit the wall instead.

So an all out food war commenced, by the end of it food was everywhere and on everyone. Jou was complaining about how it was such a waste as Kaiba squirted canned cheese into his mouth. The cooks were angry that their creations had been abused in the way that they were. Seth, Mokuba, and Malik were having a heated discussion of who won the food fight. And Yugi was talking happily with his mates, through their link.

**…****Seth, Mokuba, and Malik are still trying to figure that out. **

**Well, we're happy you're feeling better.**

**Who said I was feeling better? Sure I'm a little happier now, but I still miss you guys.**

**_We miss you too._**

**Why did I have to leave?**

**Because we love you too much to continue to keep you in harm's way. **

**Okay.**

**_What are you guys planning on doing tomorrow?_**

**I don't know, why did you want to do something?**

**We can't, we have to clean up some stuff.**

**Okay, I'll be fine, don't worry about me. As long as we have this link we're never truly apart, right?**

**_Right._**

**But can you maybe come by for a little bit?**

**Yami can.**

**Yay!**

**_So happy, alright I'll come around noon._**

**I'll be in the hammock!**

**_Good night, Yugi._**

**Night 'Tem and 'Ami.**

Yugi jumped off the lilac couch and spun around the room, chanting Yami's coming over tomorrow. Kaiba's eyes narrowed while the rest just watched with amusement, as he spun right out of the room and towards one of the full bathrooms. It had felt like decades since he had had a shower. He walked into the bathroom, locked the door, and shed his clothes.

Yugi turned on the water and hopped under the hot stream of water. The water pelted against his back, almost feeling as good as one of Atem's massages. Yugi sighed; he really needed to get these new urges under control. He knew that Atem and Yami had explained that it would take him several months, sometimes even years to keep them under control. He was starting to believe them. It didn't matter how many times he had looked at it like a game, he always fell back on his desperate need for them. He wondered if Atem had ever been this bad with Yami, and he was just acting like it had always only been Yami who had had an unnatural craving for his attention.

He sighed and shook it off. He started to wash his hair and body while singing Hold me now by Red. When Yugi was done he turned off the water and opened the curtain to see Seth sitting on the toilet. He screamed, and yanked the shower curtain up to cover his body.

"What are you doing?!" Yugi yelled.

"I was ordered to not let you out of my sight by our King." Seth explained with eyes closed.

"I don't think that meant follow me into the shower." Yugi complained.

"But I didn't, I followed you into the bathroom." Seth said like he was confused.

"Get out!" Yugi ordered.

"I can't, when the King gives and order, I have no choice but to obey." Seth said standing up and turning around to face the reflective window, his eyes opening.

**Hey King, you better rethink that order you placed on Seth by tomorrow, or there will be serious consequences for your lack of action on the issue.**

**What issue?**

**The one where he followed me into the bathroom whilst I was taking a shower.**

**Oh good, he's doing his job.**

**And he just saw me nude.**

**He what?!**

**It shouldn't be a problem; after all he's just doing his ****_job_****. **Yugi could hear Yami mentally laughing at Atem.

**_Maybe you should have been more specific. _**Yugi could just see Atem rolling his eyes.

**I'll take care of it tomorrow.**

**Thank you!**

"Atem said get out while I get a towel on, and you're not to follow me into my room whilst I'm getting dressed." Yugi said making up orders so he could get his way.

"He told me no such thing." Seth said stubbornly.

"SETO AISU KAIBA!" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs.

"What?" he asked rudely poking his head inside the bathroom.

"Remove him." Yugi said pointing at Seth.

"Come on, I'll let you cuddle with my boyfriend." Kaiba said motioning to him.

"Ah, I think it'll take a bit more than that to disobey a direct order from my King." Seth said studying his fingernails.

"Fine you can make out with him, now let's go." Kaiba said clearly annoyed.

"We're getting there." Seth said.

"Do you want to share our bed tonight?" Kaiba asked and if he were an anime character he would have an angry sign on his head, Yugi was sure of it.

"Almost there." Seth practically sang as he wagged his eyebrows at Yugi.

"One second." Kaiba growled out walking away. Yugi would swear he saw Kaiba's bottom half in wolf form. Jou's exclamation only confirmed his thoughts.

"Yo! What do you think you're doing rich boy! We have guests, you can't go around transforming!" Jou yelled for the whole house to hear.

"Seth has a proposition for you." Kaiba growled out.

"Yes I'll have sex with him to get him out of the bathroom." Jou said like it was no big deal.

"YES!" Seth shouted jumping up and running out.

Yugi blinked, huh, that was easy. It seemed Jou didn't care who was on top, as long as he got bottom. Kind of like him, he wondered if Ryou was that way too. Something to ask him once he got his pajamas on.

Yugi stepped out of the shower and slipped on the floor slightly, resulting in him grabbing the curtain, and accidently pulling it from the bar. He still ended up on the floor; he just didn't make any noise when he hit it. Maybe he really was accident prone, as he seemed to attract all kinds of trouble. No, that just made him a trouble magnet. It was like he had a big sign flashing over his head saying 'I like trouble or come and get me.' Yugi snickered to himself; it was a completely ludicrous thought. He grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped himself up in it. Yugi grabbed his clothes and went up to his room.

He got out his star patterned pajamas, and put them on. He made his way back downstairs to see an image that he couldn't help cracking up with laughter over. Kaiba was in between Seth and Jou. Jou didn't have any pants on and his shirt was half open. Yugi had to admit his snitch covered boxers were pretty nice. Seth was trying to push Kaiba out of the way so he could get to Jou, and his own clothes were in disarray. His shirt was falling off, and his pants were unzipped and unbuttoned giving him and Malik a good view of his V. Kaiba's shirt had all of the buttons popped off, leaving his chest exposed, who knew he was so ripped? His pants hung loosely on his hips.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked plopping down in Malik's lap.

"Well, Jou gave his consent, so apparently in Seth's deranged mind that means _now_. It doesn't matter to him if there are other people on the room, he wants Jou _now_. Kaiba on the other hand has more sense and is trying to convince him that it would be better if they took this up to one of the bedrooms. As you can see, it's not working very well." Malik commented as Seth was finally able to fling Kaiba aside so he could get to Jou.

"I know what might work. Hey Seth!" Yugi called out as Seth was about to lie on top of Jou. Seth didn't respond he just looked at him, one arm wrapped around Jou. He _looked_ slightly deranged, like his mind was only half there, the rest having been consumed by some sort of instinct.

"Let's take a second to pause and think about what you're doing. How do you think Yami, Atem, and Marik will respond when they hear you had sex with Jou and Kaiba right in front of Malik and me?" Yugi asked him calmly. Seth's eyebrows furrowed before he scooped up Jou and threw him over his shoulder, retreating with him to Kami knew where.

"Thanks Yugi." Kaiba said running after them.

"Welcome Kaiba!" Yugi shouted after him.

"Well, now that they're gone, I have a question." Malik said nervously playing with the velvet of the chair.

"Yes?" Yugi said to showing he was listening.

"What's it…what'sitlikehavingsexwithavampire?" Malik asked in a rush.

"Sorry?" Yugi asked not quite catching what he had said.

"What's it like…having sex…with a vampire?" Malik asked more slowly.

"Oh, exhilarating. Why?" Yugi asked a bit obliviously.

"Because I was thinking about telling Marik that I was ready." Malik said blushing. Yugi smiled widely before giving his friend a bone crushing hug.

"If I do this, do I have to become his mate?" Malik asked nervously.

"No, bedsides being a mate…it complicates everything. You'll constantly be after their attention. You remember when we went on that camping trip? Just you, Ryou and I?" Yugi explained before asking.

"Yeah." Malik said nodding.

"When we got back, I attacked them in a very demanding way for attention, and we were only separated for three days." Yugi said sliding off his lap and onto the floor.

"Is it hard, even now, to be away from them?" Malik asked looking down at him.

"Yes, very." Yugi said sighing.

"If they know it's difficult for you, why did they bring you here?" Malik asked.

"Because they want me safe." Yugi said.

"What happened?" Malik asked fiddling with the cuff of his long sleeved shirt.

"I was almost attacked by four vampires in my own room. If I hadn't had that mind link, I have no doubt in my mind that I'd be dead right now." Yugi said shuddering at the thought.

"You weren't the only one." Malik said rolling up his sleeve to show not one, but two patches on his arm.

"When? How?" Yugi asked staring in horror at the bandages.

"Saturday, that's when my feeding days are, I was walking through the Palace to get to Marik's room, when they came out of nowhere and pinned me to the wall outside his room. They both bit into my arm and I screamed for Marik. He pulled them off and ripped them to shreds right in front of me. He then turned to me and I threw myself in his arms. Never have I ever been so happy that I had a vampire as I was then. He took me to Isis and she put bandages on my arm over the bite marks. I was confused and asked why Marik couldn't just heal them. They told me it was because Marik's fangs hadn't made those marks. Only the vampire who bit me could heal them, and as they were dead, these marks would heal on their own, but they would be scars. Marik took me back to his room, where he just held me close. I had to practically force him to feed from me. After he did, he just held me even closer; I've never seen Marik look so torn and broken before." Malik told his story before moving his sleeve back down and bowing his head, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

Yugi didn't say a word; he just wrapped his arms around his friend. Malik crumbled and cried into his shirt. Yugi held him, rocking him back and forth, as he cried himself to sleep. He would ask him in the morning if Malik's sudden urge to have sex with Marik came from this experience, but right now, his friend needed his rest. It was obvious that this had been eating him up inside. Yugi moved the chair into a laying position, and pulled a blanket off the couch next to them. He tucked the blanket in around them both and just held his friend, who needed so much more comfort than he was willing to admit.

**Atem?**

**Hmm?**

**Why didn't you just tell me?**

**Tell you what?**

**That humans were being attacked in the Palace and that was the real reason for wanting me out of the Palace? **

**Who told you?**

**Does it matter? That's why you wanted me to leave the meeting isn't it? You didn't want me to know what was going on.**

**Sigh, yes.**

**I understand, Yami doesn't need to come tomorrow. You have your hands full enough without worrying about me too. I'll see you at school on Friday.**

**_Yugi, we will be worrying about you anyway._**

**Yeah, but I need to work on being less needy. This separation will help with that.**

**_I guess._**

**Besides it's been a while since I've just hung out with the guys.**

**_What are we?_**

**Men.**

**Go to sleep, Yugi.**

**Sucks that that works over long distances too…**

**_Not for us._**

* * *

**Hope that explains things a little better. Shoot, I gotta get moving! thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	9. Too cute for words

**This week has been a nightmare. Every time I made plans they were rearranged. But not today! Today I shall force my plans to stay the same. Anyway, enough of my ramble, I do not own Yugioh, or Legally Blonde, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

Yugi's dream was very weird but very funny that night. He was dreaming of Atem and Yami dressed up in bunny costumes like the one that was in Legally Blonde. It was highly amusing for him, until it shifted to a scene that didn't even make sense.

_"__There, now he won't he won't even notice it." Yami said backing up from the garden door._

_"__Don't forget the bathroom window, and try to make that one more permanent." Atem said ripping open a package, before moving towards Yugi who was on the bed._

_"__Okay." Yami said before moving out of the room._

_Yugi hopped onto the bed to see what Atem was going to do. He took a collar, a collar that was only too familiar to him, out of the package, and a needle and thread as well. He sowed in something, which Yugi was going to need a magnifying glass to see, into the top of the collar, before turning to his sleeping form on the bed. Atem fastened it around his neck, before sighing and looking up directly into Yugi's eyes, Atem's widened._

The dream popped like a bubble and he was dreaming about Atem and Yami dressed up as bunnies again. That had just been weird. Not that the dream he was having now wasn't in the least bit strange, but still he preferred his own dreams to stay his own. Which made him wonder, could they see what he was dreaming? Did it work both ways? Oh well, it wasn't like he couldn't enjoy his bunny clad mates and their pole dancing. Yugi snuggled closer to Malik, muttering sexy bunnies in his ear, before falling into a deep sleep again.

[Time skip]

"So tell me Yugi, what is sexy about bunnies?" Malik asked as he petted Koneko. Yugi blushed as bright as a cherry.

"Uh, well, you see, last night I had a dream that Yami and Atem were dressed up in Legally Blonde bunny costumes." Yugi said making swirly patterns into the grass with his finger.

Malik stared at him as he pictured it in his head, before busting out in laughter. They were sitting outside as it was such a lovely day with Kaiba who was typing away at his computer. Even he had cracked a grin at the image, which was as close to him laughing as you got. Jou was resting in bed with a sore back, making Yugi wonder just how hard they had gone last night. Oh, but since he was thinking about it, he supposed he should ask Malik.

"Hey Malik, I was wondering about what we discussed last night, why the sudden urge now?" Yugi asked cautiously.

"Well, you know, cause I feel like everyone is doing it but me." Malik said glancing at Kaiba. He looked up at the two of them. He closed his laptop and went inside where he could see them, but not hear them unless they screamed.

"Yeah, but is it what _you_ want, Malik?" Yugi asked.

"Was it what you wanted, Yugi?" Malik retaliated.

"I made my decision in the heat of a moment, but I don't regret it in the slightest." Yugi said shaking his head.

"And you think I will?" Malik asked offended.

"Malik, are you sure this new urge doesn't come from what happened on Saturday?" Yugi asked getting straight to the point. He opened his mouth, before closing it again and looking down at the grassy lawn.

"Heh, nothing gets past you does it?" he asked pulling at the grass.

"You shouldn't feel _obligated_ to have sex with him, Malik. The decision should come from _wanting_ to." Yugi said sternly.

"You mean like how you felt obligated to become their mates?" Malik asked looking up at him. Yugi looked down as Malik's eyes flicked to the side to something behind him.

"I suppose that was how it felt at first, but after a couple of weeks, I found myself _wanting_ it. I _wanted_ to be their mates, Malik, I'm happy with them. I'm happier with them than I've ever been my entire life." Yugi said looking back up at something Malik couldn't see, a bright smile eclipsing most of his face.

"Sounds like you're _in_ _love_." Malik teased. Yugi's face immediately became somber.

"But I'm not." He whispered.

"D-do they know that?" Malik asked his eyes flicking over his shoulder again.

"Yes." Yugi said his eyes closed so he didn't see Malik's look.

"Malik, can I share something with you that you won't tell anybody?" Yugi asked leaning towards him.

"Of course." Malik said nodding his eyes flicking over his shoulder again.

"Okay." Yugi said nodding at the ground, not seeing the look _yet_ _again_.

"I think I…I might be falling for them, but my emotion isn't strong enough to be called actual love." Yugi said nervously.

"I think I'm in the same boat with Marik." Malik said back just as nervously.

"Good, we can confide in each other over this problem of ours." Yugi said lying back against the grass to see Yami standing there his arms crossed over his chest. Yugi shot up, and flung himself at him.

"Yami! What are you doing here, you're supposed to be at the Palace helping Atem." he scolded pulling out of the hug.

"Yes, well, Atem thought it would be better to ask about that dream you had last night of us in person, rather than over the link." Yami said looking down at him and making Yugi blush crimson whilst trying to hide a smile. He was having as much luck as penguin was trying to fly.

"I think I'll go hang out with Kaiba." Malik said getting up and going inside, sliding the door shut behind him.

"Which one? I had two." Yugi said trying to skirt around the subject.

"The one with Atem and I dressed up in pink bunny costumes." Yami said his eyes narrowing.

"Oh, they weren't just any pink bunny costumes." Yugi said already knowing he was digging himself a deeper grave.

"Really?" Yami asked like he was interested.

"Yes, you see they were the pink bunny costumes from the movie Legally Blonde, have you ever seen it before?" Yugi asked backing away from Yami with every word he spoke.

"You know Yugi, I sure hope you didn't mention this dream to anyone else." Yami said disappearing only to reappear right in front of him.

"And what would be the consequence if I did?" Yugi asked nervously.

"Atem and I will cut you off from affection." Yami whispered in his ear.

"Um, for how long?" Yugi asked.

"Until you move back in with us." Yami said kissing his throat.

"But that's like two weeks away." Yugi deadpanned.

"Well, as long as you haven't told anybody, you should be fine." Yami said looking up at him with hooded eyes.

"Of course I have-!" Yugi started but was cut off by Kaiba's extremely untimely interruption.

"Hey Yami, seen any _bunnies_ lately?" Kaiba asked from the house.

Yugi could just about kill the wolf if he didn't know that his friend Jou loved him so much. As it was, he turned a murderous look onto the wolf, which promised worlds of misery for him. Kaiba just smirked and waved before disappearing back into the house.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, how many people have you told, Yugi?" Yami asked stepping back from him whilst shaking his head.

"Technically one, Kaiba just happened to be in the vicinity at the time. But why not make this worse, since I'm being cut off anyway." Yugi said whipping out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked a sort of scared look crossing his face.

"Hold on." Yugi said as he started to text out a message. He hit send to entire contact list. He put his phone away and just grinned at Yami as his pocket buzzed. He pulled it out, and looked at him before opening the message. His jaw dropped as he read it. Yugi huffed on his fingernails before rubbing them against his shirt.

"Revenge is so sweet." Yugi said.

What Yami was reading was this: _Dear world, last night I had dream where Yami and Atem were dressed up in the pink bunny costume from Legally Blonde, and doing pole dances for me as I sat on a throne of furs. I felt rightfully like a King and just wanted to share this insight of my twisted mind with you all. From the KOG._

"You-tch-ah! Yugi!" Yami said unable to form a proper sentence.

"What? If you're going to cut me off, I might as well get some enjoyment out of it." Yugi said seriously.

**Yugi! What is with this text message you just sent Marik that has him howling with laughter and rolling on the floor?**

**Well, Yami already informed me what was my punishment was, so I decided since it's already in effect, why not just tell everyone in my contact list about it?**

**_And how many people are in your contact list?_**

**Enough.**

"Nice Yugi! Very nice!" Malik hollered with laughter from the house through an open window.

Yami's phone lit up with another text message that had him groaning in frustration after reading it. He texted back a quick response, and a response to it came back just as quickly. Yami yelled in frustration glaring at Yugi, who just rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, his hands clasped behind his back, with a big grin on his face.

"You know Yami, if it helps; I found you and Atem to be very _sexy_ bunnies." Yugi said trying to ease the death glare that Yami was giving him even just a little.

"Yugi, those costumes stripped us of our dignity there was _nothing_ sexy about them." Yami said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Maybe not to you, but I sure liked them." he said edging closer.

**_Atem you know we won't be able to keep our lips off him for that long._**

**I'm sure you will when you hear that Marik just sent the text to every member of the council, and they've now sent it to people that they know. I cancelled the meeting for the rest of the day as there is no longer a point to have it when they were all making bunny comments.**

**_I'm gonna murder you, Yugi._**

**See? It can be said with love!**

Yugi's phone buzzed and he took it out. He looked and saw that it was Sakura, so he opened it. Yugi cracked up with laughter at the message.

_Thanks Yugi, that is an image I am _never_ going to get out of my head. If Grandpa dies of laughter it's _your_ fault. ~Sakura_

_Okay, but you have to admit the image is pretty amusing, no? ~KOG_

_Yeah, I would be lying if I didn't say it was amusing. I will be scarred for life, but the image is highly entertaining, and something they're never going to live down. ~Sakura_

_I have to go, I'm in heaps of trouble. ~KOG _

Yugi shut his phone and put it away as Atem came to stand by Yami, to join in the glare at Yugi fest. He teetered back and forth on his feet, biting his lip, before turning to walk over to hammock. Yugi climbed onto it, looking at the two who had yet to say anything, making Yugi more and more nervous by the second.

"So, who wants lunch?" Yugi asked as a way to break the tension. His statement just seemed to add more.

"Certainly not me, because I am so not hungry." Yugi said shaking his head. Their glares worsened.

"How much trouble am I in?" he asked looking down at Koneko who was trying to get up on the hammock. He reached down and pulled her up, laughing when her little paws fell through the netted holes. It was just so cute.

"Loads." Atem growled out.

"Yes, when you move back in, by the time we're done with you, you won't be walking for the entire weekend." Yami added.

"Really?" Yugi asked his eyes lighting up with glee as he looked up at them from his kitten.

"Baka, that's not a punishment." Atem said whacking him upside the back of the head.

"Well, it should be." Yami said rubbing the back of his head as Atem moved closer to Yugi.

"No, you know what would be a punishment? If we stripped him, tied him down, and then…" Atem trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah?" Yugi encouraged already liking where this was headed.

"Had sex in front of him without allowing him to join in in any of the activities." Atem finished smirking.

"No, you don't want to do that. That sounds like a very cruel and mean idea, right Yami?" Yugi said looking around him towards the other vampire.

"No I like it." Yami said nodding coming to stand beside Atem.

"But I don't." Yugi said his eyes starting to enlarge into puppy dog eyes.

"Which makes it the perfect punishment for you." Atem said placing a hand over his eyes before the look could take a full effect on them.

"Ugh, you're cheating." Yugi complained.

"We're cheating?! Every time you really want something you use those eyes of yours and wait for our will to crumble so you can get your way." Yami complained back.

"I'm just using my resources. And it's not like you guys don't use certain tricks to get your way with me too." Yugi said back trying to remove Atem's hand.

"You mean like this?" Atem asked before kissing him.

"Atem!" Yami reprimanded.

**You're right; there is no way we can ever keep our lips off something so cute.**

**Yes, this is one of the techniques you use to get your way. **

"And what would the others be?" Yami asked sounding like he was huffing.

**Ha! Like you don't already know!**

**Well, since Yami seems to know, tell me.**

**Don't be naive; you both already know of all your tricks, you use them on me daily.**

"No we don't! Now tell us, Yugi!" Yami yelled. Yami talking out loud gave Yugi an idea.

**Are you sure Yami? I thought for sure you both knew all of them, which is why you kept using them.**

"No Yugi, we don't know, so just tell us." Yami sighed.

**I don't know, if I told you, you might stop doing it.**

"Why would we stop doing it?" Yami asked.

**Well, you know, to try to find the other ways to get me to do what you want.**

"There are other ways to do it?" Yami asked.

**Oh yeah, you just haven't found them yet.**

"Yeah, well we're going to discover the other ways of doing it, and then you'll be completely at our mercy." Yami said not even catching on to what Yugi was making him do. Atem had pulled away from him and was trying not to laugh, his body shaking with the effort. Yugi's lips were pressed together as he hid his face in Atem's chest.

**Mm-hm!**

"You are so bad." Atem whispered in his ear.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked.

"Nothing." Atem said shaking his head.

"Of course there is more than one way of doing it, Yami. Don't you remember when Atem and yourself explored all those ways?" Marik asked slinging an arm around Yami's shoulders.

"Marik!" Malik shouted.

_WHUMP!_

"Oh, hey Malik, I take it you're glad to see me." Marik said like he was surprised.

"If only my werewolves greeted me like that." Seth said sadly.

"Yes, I was almost scarred for life last night when Seth started to strip Jou and Kaiba in front of Yugi and me so he could have sex with them." Malik said like it was the worst thing in the world.

"WHAT!?" Atem and Marik screeched.

"Uh-oh, I'm just gonna go." Seth said making a bee line for the house, since he knew three out of the five people here couldn't enter it. The _angry_ ones couldn't enter it.

"Not so fast, what does Malik mean, by _almost_?" Marik asked blocking his way.

"What was so funny, Yugi?" Yami asked glaring at him.

"You know I can't remember." Yugi said scratching his head.

"Liar." Atem said.

"Revenge is ours." Malik said sitting by him and picking up Koneko whose paws had fallen through the net again.

"Oh yeah!" Yugi said giving him a high five.

"Yugi." Yami said forcing him to look at him.

"You, you are what's so funny." Yugi said.

"How am I so funny?" Yami asked.

"Think about what Marik said." Yugi said looking around him towards the show that was going on starring Atem, Marik, and Seth. It should have had Yami in it too, but he seemed to be preoccupied.

"Yeah, but I didn't actually do it." Seth said nervously.

"Really, what stopped you?" Atem asked.

"My common sense." Seth said proudly. Yugi and Malik burst out laughing.

"Try Yugi's common sense, and your agreement to it." Malik said lying down across Yugi's lap earning a confused look from Yami.

"What?" Yugi asked him. Yami pointed to Malik's current position.

"So?" Yugi asked shrugging petting Koneko who was sitting quite contently on Malik's chest. He rolled his eyes, before looking over his shoulder at Atem, who whipped around with a frown on his face.

"No, no, he needs to get up." Atem said coming over and pointing at Malik.

"But I'm comfy here." Malik said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, why do you want to ruin his comfort?" Yugi asked batting his eyelashes at them.

"Oh that, that's nothing, you should have seen them this morning!" Seth said from across the way. Yugi shook his head at him and mouthed the word no.

"All cuddled up underneath the one blanket on that chair together! Oh, it was adorable!" Seth said before mouthing back revenge is mine.

"He had a bad dream, and who am I to ditch a friend after such a horrible nightmare?" Yugi asked like it broke his heart just thinking about leaving Malik in his time of need.

"Liar." Atem whispered.

"You would know if I hadn't been loyal." Yugi pointed out quickly.

"Would we of?" Atem asked crossing his arms.

"Oh absolutely, my new instincts are telling me that you're being unreasonable because Malik and I are doing nothing wrong. Now, if we were to kiss, that would be a different story, but we haven't so we're not doing anything wrong." Yugi explained.

"Oh I get it, only if you've kissed, okay." Yami said in a way that made it _so_ much better. Yugi rolled his eyes before pushing Malik up off his lap. He then jumped at Yami, pinning the surprised vampire to the ground underneath him.

"Listen here you stubborn vampire, we both know I would never cheat on either one of you, seeing as I would having nothing to gain from my actions, but everything in which to lose. Malik has Marik for physical needs, he doesn't need me too. You'd be right in assuming that we're close though, we are like brothers that will occasionally make out when drunk enough. That is the only time that we will kiss though. Being drunk and around Malik is the _only_ time you and Atem ever have to worry about me being unfaithful." Yugi explained staring down at him.

"And why should we trust your word for it?" Yami asked. Yugi's jaw dropped at how unreasonable he was being, and all because he was comforting Malik last night after he told him what happened. Besides was it really his fault that that happened to be where Atem told him to go to sleep? Well, he supposed he could have moved after Malik fell asleep on him, so he was partially to blame, but still, Yami should know him better than that by now.

"Yami that's enou-Yugi! Get back here!" Atem started to scold before he was shouting after him, seeing as he had hopped off of Yami and started to run away.

He ran right through Kaiba's black iron gates and took a shortcut to the park that they used to visit when they were little. It was an out of the way place, that not many people went to, which made it perfect for them when they were little. That was how they met the Kaiba and later Mokuba. Him, Malik, Ryou, Anzu, and Rebecca. The five of them had fit together quite well, Yugi with the teasing for his odd hair colors, Ryou being called snow white for his hair color and albino complexion, Malik for being from a different country, Anzu for hanging out with the boys all the time, and Rebecca for being a vampire in a school full of humans. Seto was going to be friends with their group whether he wanted to be or not. Soon after him and Mokuba became orphans and moved in with their Uncle Gozaburo Kaiba. Kaiba _had_ known Yugi when he was cute and innocent, but he also saw that innocence rub away the more time he spent with Malik, which is why he was blamed by most of Yugi's friends for corrupting him. It wasn't long after they forced the Kaiba brothers to become friends with them, that they met Jou and his little sister Shizuka. Jou and Kaiba had butted head almost immediately, but tolerated each other's presence for everyone else's sakes.

Yugi slowed down as he reached the gate to the park and opened it. He walked over to the merry go round and sat down on it, scooting to the middle before lying down. He knew it had been wrong of him to run away, especially after promising he wouldn't leave Kaiba's until it was safe. Back to thinking about how he met all of his friends.

Okay, after they included Jou and Shizuka, they met Honda and Otogi who at the time came as a packaged deal. Otogi was a vampire, and Honda was being raised to be his blood bag. They still have that connection to this day. Then they met Penny who was this shy little thing, barely able to get a sentence out of her. They drew her out of that phase real quick, now you could barely get her to shut up. Soon after Penny joined they kicked Anzu out. They were tired of her hitting on all of them. So their friend group was formed, at least until they all hit high school. That's where things had gotten complicated.

Honda was a Junior, so he gave them a heads up on all their teachers and which people to avoid at school. They soaked up the information like sponges. Here, Mana was added to their group. A Junior human, Rebecca easily took her as a blood bag. Ryou had acquired shadows in the form of Akeifa and Bakura, near the middle of the year, and couldn't for the life of him shake them. Six months later and they were officially inserted into the group. Next to be added was Sarugaki, though he didn't stick around for long. Marik was introduced to them a little after Sarugaki's inclusion, who wouldn't leave Malik alone so they all shrugged and let him join their group. Then there were his mates, who had forced their way in, and last Seth who had done the same. So ends the history of his friends group.

Yugi sat up and went over to the swings where he sat down and began to swing higher and higher into the sky, until the swing set rocked with the pressure. Then he let go, soaring through the air, to land on his feet. He went back to the swings to do it again. The swing set rocked, and he let go just as Yami and Atem crossed the gate and into the park. Yugi landed on his feet and turned to them.

"Ta da! See, I'm unhurt." Yugi said grinning.

"Another sacred place of yours?" Atem asked looking around.

"Not really, it's just a park I came to as a kid with my friends." Yugi said going to sit down on the teeter totter. He sat in the middle so he could influence its balance.

"You promised you would stay there." Atem sighed.

"I know." Yugi said kicking his feet to scuff the dirt underneath them with his shoe.

"I thought we were done with all of this." Atem whispered.

Yugi looked away from them up towards the cloudless sky. He knew that he was talking about him running away, but how could he stop something that felt so good? He liked running, it felt so exhilarating to feel the wind rushing through his hair, the brief contact of the sidewalk against his feet in every stride he took, the way his legs propelled him forwards, his mind urging him to go faster even when he was at his limits, but most of all he found it so relaxing. The more steps he took the more relaxed and calmer he felt. Besides he always thought through his more difficult problems when he was running, and when he could think through them running, he went to see his parents' graves. Even if it didn't seem that way to them, he had a sort of roundabout way of thinking. Yet with them always running after him, he never really got any thinking done, because he was more concerned of when they were going to _catch_ _up_. He turned back to them.

"What's wrong with running?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, it's just the way you do it, that we disapprove of." Atem said.

"Come on back to Kaiba's." Yami said as he and Atem turned around.

"No." Yugi said firmly. They stopped and turned back to him.

"What did you just say?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"No. We are going to solve our problems right here, right now." Yugi said firmly.

"Really? Go to sleep, Yugi." Atem said smirking at him.

"Make me." Yugi said watching in satisfaction as the smirk slipped off his face.

"Uh-oh." Yami muttered. Atem scowled.

"So here are our problems today. Yami has issues with Malik lying across my lap, and you have issues with me running. Which do you want to solve first?" Yugi asked standing up and crossing his arms. Atem rolled his eyes, before he was standing right in front of him.

"You not doing as you're told." Atem said looking down at him.

"Maybe I find your suggestion to be unreasonable." Yugi said looking up at him.

"I don't care how you find it, go to sleep." Atem growled down at him.

"No." Yugi said confidently looking up at him. Atem threw up his arms and moved away from him.

**You try.**

"You're right, I don't like it when Malik lies across your lap, nor did I like that story that Seth told of you two cuddled together all night. I feel like Malik is trying to make a claim on something that has already been claimed." Yami said looking at him directly.

**That's not what I meant!**

"Talking about feelings and problems comes with the territory of relationships; now get over your aversion to it!" Yami yelled at him. Atem looked much taken aback at Yami's outburst.

"Okay, so how would you suggest we handle the problem, and death is not an option." Yugi asked before adding the last part on quickly. Yami closed his mouth again, as he had to actually _think_ of a way to handle the situation.

"I guess for him to just not do it anymore." Yami said.

"Okay, I'll let him know of your discomfort. He'll probably see it as a challenging way to get a rise out of you, but I will inform him of it." Yugi said nodding.

"Okay." Yami agreed.

"Now, running is something I like to do on occasion. It is something that I find to be enjoyable. However, I do not like it when you guys assume that me running is me running away all the time. So if I inform you guys when I'm going for a run, may I do it more often?" Yugi explained and then asked.

"Absolutely not." Atem said.

"Okay." Yami said at the same time.

"What?" Atem asked.

"However, we ask that you don't start running off on your own until our foreign guests are gone, deal?" Yami asked.

"Deal!" Yugi said grinning and holding out this hand. Yami appeared in front of him to shake it.

"Now for the last problem that has been brought up. Some of your commands I find to be unreasonable, Atem. Like going to sleep in the middle of the day, I only do that after having my blood drunk, we roll around under the sheets, or I'm bored out of my mind." Yugi said.

"Or when I tell you to." Atem said sternly.

"No, I refuse to go to sleep during the day anymore because you tell me to. I'm sick of it!" Yugi said shaking his head.

"It's for your own good." Atem said his eyes narrowing.

"Is it? Or is it just so you don't have to go through a confrontation?" Yugi asked.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Atem said turning and walking back towards the gate.

"How many people have ever contradicted you in your entire life, Atem?" Yugi asked making him freeze in steps.

"What does-?" Yami started to ask.

"Shh, well Atem? How many?" Yugi asked.

"Three." He ground out.

"You don't like being contradicted, do you?" Yugi asked quietly.

"No, I don't." Atem said.

"Then why do you set yourself up for it?" Yugi asked in that still quiet and gentle voice.

"I don't! If people would just listen-!" Atem started to say but Yugi cut him off quietly.

"Atem, you're not a Pharaoh anymore, you're just King of the vampires. People like me, who aren't vampires aren't going to listen to you without opposing your ideas every now and then. I mean I wouldn't expect you to listen to Akeifa if he gave you an order to do something. So you shouldn't expect me to just _bend_ to your will. I'm not going to do it. I am your mate, _not_ your subject. Right now, I think you're having a difficult time distinguishing the two. Let me know when you do, I'll be at Kaiba's." Yugi explained softly moving past him and out through the gate.

He walked back alone, and let them sort it out. Perhaps he should have let him finish his sentence, that was quickly turning into a tirade. But he had been slightly frightened, when he remembered the last time the three of them had been in an argument like that. Yugi looked down at his wrist, as he held it in his hand. Things were different, and besides every relationship had its ups and downs right? Or was it just theirs? He hated to think so, though lately they were more down than up.

Yugi turned the corner and saw a group of vampires walking towards him; his hand automatically went up to his throat where he felt his collar. Feeling more at ease, he made to walk past them. They didn't even bother him, just kept walking on by, smart vampires. He passed several more groups of vampires and they did the same, they kept walking, not even looking in his direction. Yugi slipped in between Kaiba's gates and headed straight inside.

Once he was inside, he peered through the peephole, and saw the real reason for why they had just kept moving. Atem and Yami came to a stop outside the gates; they looked like they were arguing, before they both walked away, back towards the Stone Palace.

"Yugi, you're back." Seth said.

"Uh yeah." Yugi said looking up at him.

"Where are the King and Queen?" he asked curiously.

"Uh, they're going back home." Yugi said forlornly walking past him or trying to.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing his arm. Yugi twitched and he immediately let go.

"Sorry, sorry, I forgot, I can't touch you." Seth apologized.

"It's okay, we got into a fight." Yugi said shuffling his feet.

"And you feel like it was your fault?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, a little, I guess." Yugi said looking away while rubbing the spot on his arm where Seth had grabbed him.

"You know what? It probably wasn't." Seth said quietly.

"What?" Yugi asked looking back at him.

"It was most likely my stubborn cousin Atem's fault. Whenever Yami and he get into a fight, he is usually the one to blame. He'll eventually come crawling back apologizing, he always does." Seth said before walking away.

Yugi smiled slightly before heading towards his room, just wanting to be alone. Someone had put Koneko back in his room, and he picked her up, placing her on the bed with him. He put her on the right pillow, and she sniffed at it. Climbing down, she went over to the left pillow, smelling that one too. She got back off the left pillow and climbed back onto the right one, smelling it again, every inch of it. When she was done, she sat down and looked at him questioningly.

"They're back home, they've never been here." Yugi tried to explain to his kitten. She pawed at the pillow.

"I miss their scent too." Yugi said plucking her off of it and holding her close.

She purred, rubbing her head against his chin before struggling to get loose. Yugi released her, and she jumped off the bed which gave him quite the fright. She landed on her feet though like every good feline knew how to do. Yugi patted his chest to get his heart moving again. She trotted over to the suitcase and pawed at it. Yugi climbed off his bed and went over to it opening it. She hopped inside and started to look for something through the disarray of his clothing. Finally she came back up with a piece of paper in her mouth. Yugi took it and opened it, reading the message inside.

_Hey Yugi,_

_You probably won't be very understanding at first as to why we had to send you away, but I assure you our intentions for doing so are pure. You probably won't find this without that little rascal of a kitten's help. So if you're reading this that means she felt you needed it. There are things going on in the Palace that we aren't very proud of, but are trying to control. I guess we find it easier to do this, without having to worry about if you're safe all the time. We are only looking out for you; as we have been since we first kidnapped you. We love you very much, and it will pain us as much as you to be away for the next 11 days. We promise to make it up to you tenfold when you get back on September 10__th__. We've also probably lied to you by this point and told you we'll see you at school. Yugi…we won't be attending school until the 11__th__ of September. We can't afford to leave the Palace, under any circumstances. Every second we're with you outside of the Palace, is one where one of our foreign guests could be attacking a random human out somewhere in Domino. We know you can be selfless, and we need you to show that side of your heart now more than ever. I promise Yugi, we will make up for what will seem like neglect to you. We love you so much, please, please try to understand._

_Atem and Yami_

A tear drop fell down onto the paper smudging the ink slightly, and Koneko crawled into his lap. He held her close, crying into her fur. He set the letter aside, and got up carrying Koneko back to his bed. He cuddled with her, since Malik was no longer an option.

**_Yugi? What's wrong?_**

**Just stay…stay there. Just…stay. **Even his thoughts were coming out in choked sobs.

**Yugi, come on talk to us, what's wrong?**

**Staaaay.**

**_Yugi, please just tell us what's wrong. Why are you crying?_**

**I don't want…to see either…of you until…the 10****th****…okay?**

**You found the note. **It wasn't a question it was a statement. A statement that rang too clearly in his head.

**Leave me alone!**

**We can't do that. You're our mate, and it's our fault that you're upset.**

**Go…away!**

**_No Yugi, we won't._**

"Yugi? Are you okay? Seth just got an upsetting text from Yami; actually I'm more surprised that those two _can_ text." Malik said from outside of his door.

"Go away, I want to be left alone!" Yugi screamed at him.

"No you don't. Every time you say that, that is the last thing that you want. Come on, we've known each other for years. You may be able to pull that on your mates, but you can't on me, I'm calling Ryou." Malik said opening his door and stepping inside.

**_Is Malik there yet?_**

**Yeah…he's calling…Ryou.**

**_I give you permission to hug him._**

Yugi's tears started to flow faster, as his sobbing became louder. Malik flinched and dropped his phone, before picking it back up and placing it at his ear. He looked over at Yugi warily, before speaking into the receiver.

**Great, you just made things worse!**

"Hey, Ryou! You're probably wondering if I'm torturing somebody." Malik said cheerfully.

**_I didn't mean to!_**

"Oh, well, if I heard such noises in your background that's what I would think you were doing." Malik said back.

**Well you did!**

"Oh, that would be Yugi, I'm unsure as to what's going on, but he's a mess and I need your help. You are way better at coaxing things out of people than I am." Malik said sheepishly looking over at Yugi.

**Stop it! Stop fighting!**

"Great we're at Kaiba's for safety reasons." Malik said walking over to the bed and rubbing Yugi's back.

**_Okay, okay, we're stopping._**

"Yeah, I'll explain the gist of it when you get here." Malik grumbled.

**I don't like it when we fight.**

"Kay, see you soon." Malik said hanging up.

**We've stopped Yugi, we've stopped. **

"Geez, what did they say to make you so upset?" Malik asked. Yugi pointed to the piece of paper on the ground next to his suitcase.

Malik blinked before walking over to pick it up. His eyes travelled across the paper, as he read what was supposed to be meant for his eyes only. He couldn't explain it though, it had to be seen. Malik would be able to put two and two together much more quickly than his mates were doing. Malik looked up at him over the paper, an understanding look in his eyes.

"It was their choice, they chose to come. You told me this morning that we shouldn't expect Yami, because you had told him he didn't have to come. They made the choice, now they have to live with the consequences if what they said in this letter could happen did." Malik said.

"Okay, I'm here, what's up?" Ryou asked breathing heavily in the doorway.

"Here." Malik said simply handing him the paper. Ryou took it with confusion etched all over his face. He read it before looking back up, still confused.

"I don't get what the problem is." Ryou said shaking his head.

"Something you should know is that they showed up here today, both of them. Now read it again." Malik said nodding at the paper. Ryou bit his lip before doing so, understanding cleared in his eyes, as he looked back up.

"Oh Yugi, you have bakas for mates. Have they caught on yet?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head.

"Right, I'm going to go downstairs to do damage control, you stay here, Ryou." Malik said leaving the room.

Ryou walked into the room more and set a bag down, before shutting the door, and walking over to climb onto the bed with him. He pulled Yugi into a hug, and just held him as he cried. Kind of like how he had done for Malik last night.

**_Yugi, that was our choice, _****ours****_. _**

**That may be, but did you ever think about how it would make me feel? When I finally read that letter you gave me? Someone could have died today and it would be my entire fault because of how bratty and needy I am. **

**Yugi, it is ****_not_**** your fault.**

**Oh Kami, someone did die! **He let go of Koneko to clasp his hands over his mouth.

**No, no, no one died. Every human in Domino is safe.**

**Every human you know about is safe.**

**_He has a point._**

**Shut up, you're not helping! No, Yugi I know for a fact that every human is safe because we've just made a new rule that all visiting vampires must stay in the Palace, on its grounds, or on the half of the beach that is closet to our woods. Akeifa was complaining about our kind getting too close to his borders.**

**Well, what about the ones we passed on the way back to Kaiba's?**

**_Oh, this is their home. They're a lot more vampires in Domino than you're aware of Yugi. Since we've made this place our home, a lot of vampires have travelled here just to be closer to us. _**

**You're still to stay at the Palace.**

**Are you ordering us to stay?**

**I didn't have to, you put it upon yourself.**

**_I see, then we will stay here._**

**Kay.**

**Are you sure that's what you want?**

**It doesn't matter what I want. It's what needs to be done.**

**_Spoken like a true ruler._**

**Alright, we'll stay here.**

**I can handle it.**

**Are you sure?**

**I ****_will_**** handle it.**

**Okay.**

**_We'll be over the link if you ever want to talk._**

**I know, you guys have always been there, from day one, you've been there.**

**_Always._**

Yugi looked up from his lap to see that Malik had come back. Koneko was rubbing her head against his knee, begging for attention. He smiled sadly, and picked her up, he wondered if that was what he was like when he wanted attention, too cute for words.

* * *

**Another roller coaster chapter, guess I was a having a roller coaster day when I wrote it. Questions? Oooo, none! So, I'd like to thank everyone who are/have follwoing/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	10. First day of school

**Sorry, I got up really late. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! [YUGI, ****_YAMI, _****and ****ATEM****]**

Chapter 10

Yugi dragged himself to school, Ryou had stayed the past couple of nights, and Malik had scoffed at Yami's request and slept with Yugi anyway. With Ryou on one side, and Malik on the other, it felt sort of like home, but at the same time it really wasn't the same. He was supposed to be excited, it was his first day as a Senior, but because his mates weren't going to be there with him, he could barely hold a smile on his face.

No, no, those were bad thoughts, bad thoughts. He needed to be strong, he needed to be happy. Be happy so this wouldn't be so hard on his mates. Happy and cheerful, happy and cheerful. Positive thinking. This was his last first day, he should be excited, then why did he feel so down?

"Hey Yug' either smile, or I'm going to be forced to tickle you." Jou said. Yugi smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Come on buddy, cheer up, you'll see them again real soon. The 10th will be here before you know it. You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun! So we're going to have lots of fun, and the 10th will get here sooner, promise." Jou said slinging an arm around his shoulders.

"I don't know Jou…" Yugi said trailing off.

"No, none of that talk. We're going to have fun to make time go faster, starting today after school!" Jou proclaimed.

"Alright, I guess I'll try it. Anything to take my mind off of them." Yugi agreed half heartedly.

"That's the spirit!" Jou said enthusiastically.

"Well, I've got study hall first period so I'll see you guys later." Yugi said waving and turning down the corner to get to the study hall room. Yugi's schedule was loaded with them. He had taken mostly advanced classes last year, which meant he only had to take honors English, Gym, Sociology, Physiology, and Physics to graduate. The rest of his classes were study halls. So Yugi's class schedule looked something like this:

A Day

Study hall

Honors English

Study hall

Physiology

Lunch

Study hall

Study hall

B Day

Study Hall

Study hall

Physics

Lunch

Gym

Sociology

Study hall

If he failed any of his five classes then he seriously needed help.

Yugi sat down in his seat and the teacher came over to hand him two schedules, Atem and Yami's. Theirs was loaded with classes, and they were identical.

A Day

Sociology

Honors English

Trigonometry

Calculus

Lunch

Study hall

Study hall

B Day

Physics

Physiology

Study hall

Lunch

Gym

Chemistry

Biology

Yugi looked both of theirs over matching them up or trying to. Finally he got up and walked up to the teachers desk to point out a problem with the papers. After all Atem and Yami had all the same classes as him last year didn't they, so wouldn't it be the same this year?

"Um, excuse me Sensei…Midori, there is a problem with the two schedules you handed me." Yugi said laying all three down next to each other so he could show her the problems.

"No there isn't. They never signed up for classes, so classes signed up for them." She said scooping up there papers and handing them back to him.

"Well, is there any way I can get this fixed?" Yugi asked.

"No, if they want a schedule change then they need to come in by next Tuesday to get it fixed themselves." She said placing her hands upon the desk and folding them.

"But they can't." Yugi argued.

"And why can't they?" she asked.

"Because they need to stay home to keep all the foreign vampires in the area in check." Yugi explained.

"Well, that's hardly my problem." She said shrugging.

"You don't like vampires do you?" Yugi asked bluntly.

"They killed my only child." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said gently, before walking back to his seat.

**Guys, we have a slight problem with our schedules.**

**What kind of problem.**

**Well we share all of…eight classes together, and yes that does include lunch too. **

**_Wait what?_**

**You heard me. I just got done talking to the teacher, and well, she was less then helpful with the situation. I'll try to get this fixed.**

**_Okay, so how's school so far?_**

**Boring. None of my friends are in this class with me. With as many as I have you'd think at least one would be in this one with me, but no, there aren't any.**

**What class is it?**

**Study hall.**

**_What do you have next?_**

**Honors English.**

**_What do we have next?_**

**Honors English.**

**Yami.**

**_Right, we have to go Yugi, a meeting is starting._**

**Want me to make it entertaining for you?**

**_NO!_**

**Okay.**

Yugi laughed quietly to himself, something which felt really good, considering he hadn't done it at all the past couple of days. It was a brief moment of amusement, but he enjoyed it for all it was worth. Maybe the problem he was having was he was focusing too much on being happy, instead of just letting the emotion come to him. Okay, okay, just let the emotion come to him, instead of him looking for it.

**_Your thought process amuses me._**

**Yami, this meeting needs your ****_un_****divided attention.**

**What's the meeting about?**

**Don't worry about it.**

**Why not?**

**Because it doesn't concern you.**

**You're my mates, everything you do concerns me.**

**That's not the type of concern I meant and you know it.**

**_Hey Atem, I thought this meeting required your _****un****_divided attention?_**

**Have a nice day at school, Yugi.**

**I'll try my best to.**

The morning flew by and before Yugi knew it, it was lunch time. He made his way to the cafeteria, and sat down at their regular table as he waited to see which of his friends he had lunch with. Kaiba and Malik sat down, but that was it. Kaiba immediately pulled out his computer, and started to type away on it. Malik debated loudly if they should pour milk on it to get his attention.

"Not now Ishtar, I'm trying to find all the vampires that are supposed to be attending this school." Kaiba said annoyed.

"What?" Yugi asked confused.

"Take a look around, do you see any blood suckers?" Kaiba asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, no. I haven't seen any all day." Yugi said glancing around. He saw Camilla sitting at a table with a bunch of Sophomore girls who he knew were blood bags like him, but not Elizabeth.

"Exactly, doesn't that seem a little odd to you? First day of school and not one shows up?" Kaiba asked glaring at him over his computer.

"I guess." Yugi said unsurely.

"Yes, well I'm going to find them." Kaiba said looking back at his computer.

"Or I could just-" Yugi started to say.

"Shh!" Kaiba cut him off.

"Okay." Yugi said looking away towards one of the white walls as he pulled out his lunch. It was a salad with spinach, carrots, radishes, and lima beans. Odd combo, but okay. There was also a pudding cup, potato chips, and a juice box. Yugi started to eat it as he opened the mind link.

**Hey, you aren't by any chance holding all the vampires in Domino hostage are you?**

**We are not holding them hostage!**

**Kay, just thought I'd ask, because none of them showed up to school.**

**_Yugi, this is a very important meeting, and you're interrupting it, _****again****_. _**

**Okay, but ****_do_**** you know where any of the vampires in Domino are?**

**Yes, they're all here, sitting in front of us.**

**_All _****of them?**

**_Yes._**

**But…that's a lot of vampires.**

**Yes it is. What are you doing right now?**

**Eating lunch?**

**_Any side effects?_**

**Too soon to tell, but don't worry you'll be the first to know if I have any.**

**_Alright, we'll talk later Little One, we've got to go._**

**Alright, until later!**

"Found them!" Yugi practically sang.

"Found who?" Kaiba asked.

"The vampires." Yugi said like it was obvious.

"Well, where are they?" Kaiba asked.

"Being held hostage by their King and Queen." Yugi said at the same time he sent an image to Atem and Yami over the link. It was of Yami and Atem standing over a group of vampires that had been tied up and gagged, and they were laughing at their captives' misery. He could feel faint traces of amusement leaking through the link, as well as high amounts of annoyance.

**Yami, go fix him.**

**No! You have to stay there! You have to protect the humans of Domino, ****_stay_**** Yami.**

**_I'm more willing to listen to Yugi at the moment, Atem._**

**Fine, whatever!**

**Have a nice day!**

**_We'll try our best to._**

Yugi laughed, that was the same thing he had told them that morning. As lunch ended he started feel a little funny, but brushed it off as a mate thing. Probably from being away from them for too long. By the end of the day though, he was starting to second guess that thought, as the feeling grew stronger.

When he left school, he had a sudden craving for chocolate, and Kaiba had his driver stop at the local drug store, because he was tired of Yugi going on and on about how much he wanted chocolate. Unfortunately, for Kaiba, when he came back out of the store with it, Yugi didn't want it anymore, saying the craving had passed as mysteriously as it had come. Kaiba looked like he was going to blow a fuse, but just barely restrained himself. As they were passing the park, Yugi wanted to stop there to take a walk through it. Kaiba said no at first, but Yugi immediately started to tear up, and Kaiba caved and said okay. Yugi cheered and skipped out of the limo, and down the winding sidewalk in the park. They were halfway through the park when Yugi suddenly changed directions, and started heading for a different area of Domino. Beyond confused at this point, Kaiba followed until he recognized the path as one to the Stone Palace.

"No, Yugi, it's not the 10th yet." Kaiba said grabbing him from behind.

"But, I want to see my mates." Yugi said.

"That's nice, we need to go home." Kaiba said dragging him back towards the limo.

"Oh no!" Yugi yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" Kaiba asked.

"I lost my shoe; I'm such a horrible person." Yugi said slumping to the ground and starting to cry.

"_What?_" Kaiba asked completely flabbergasted by Yugi's behavior.

"You see? It's sitting right over there, completely abandoned!" Yugi cried pointing.

"Malik, is this a side effect?" Kaiba asked looking at him.

"I don't know, could be. I mean I've never seen or experienced it before." Malik responded shrugging.

"My phones ringing, it's ringing." Yugi said starting cry all over again.

"Gimme that!" Kaiba said grabbing the phone out of his hand.

"My poor innocent shoe." Yugi cried.

"I don't know, he just sat down and started crying about losing his shoe which is sitting right in front of him." Kaiba growled into the phone.

"The poor thing, it just came off." Yugi said picking it up and cradling it in his arms.

"I don't know." Kaiba said rudely.

"It's okay shoe, I've got you, it's going to be okay." Yugi said petting the shoe whilst trying to comfort it. People were stopping and giving him weird looks, while Mothers were steering their kids away from him.

"Well do you have a list of all the foods he hasn't eaten yet? So why are you asking me?" Kaiba asked.

"There, there, it's okay." Yugi said rocking his shoe in his arms.

"Hey Yug', do you think maybe we can put your shoe back on now?" Jou asked approaching him. Malik was trying to get the people to walk away by telling them that Yugi forgot to take his medicine this morning. Unfortunately because a lot of people knew him to be the KOG it wasn't working very well, and they were still standing there staring openly at him.

"Do you think that'll make my shoe feel better?" Yugi asked tearing up again.

"I have a good hunch it will." Jou said smiling.

"Okay, let's try it!" Yugi said a watery smile eclipsing his face.

"Alright, I'll just take your shoe, and there, it's back on! How does it feel?" Jou asked after putting Yugi's shoe on.

"It likes that." Yugi whispered in his ear.

"Fantastic! We fixed the shoe problem Seto." Jou said looking up at the male still talking on the phone.

"That's great! How are his emotions now?" Kaiba asked.

"Who's he talking to?" Yugi asked Jou.

"I think your mates." Jou said absentmindedly.

"MINE!" Yugi screamed jumping up and tackling Kaiba to the ground.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure what I can do about-WHOA!" Kaiba easily fell to the ground, and tried to keep Yugi from grabbing the phone from him as he talked to Yami and Atem. Unfortunately he wasn't very successful.

"Hi." Yugi said cheerfully as he sat up on Kaiba the phone successfully at his ear.

_"__Hi Yugi." Atem said._

_"__What was that noise we heard just now?" Yami asked._

"Kaiba and me struggling for the phone. When can I come home?" he asked biting his lip.

_"__Um, the 10__th__, just like planned." Atem said uneasily._

"But I want to come home now." Yugi said his voice dropping in cheerfulness quickly.

_"__Well, it's not safe yet, so you can't." Atem said nervously._

"But…" Yugi said before he started crying, _very_ _loudly_.

_"__Hey, hey, hey, how about one of us comes and sees you instead?" Yami asked immediately trying to please him._

"It's not the same!" Yugi wailed.

_"__Well, what do you suggest then?" Yami asked._

"You _hate_ me!" Yugi accused face planting into Kaiba's shirt and bawling his eyes out.

_"__What?!" Atem shouted._

_"__How did you come to that conclusion?" Yami asked baffled._

"I just know it! You hate me!" Yugi cried the answer making perfect sense to him.

_"__Yugi, I think you're having a side effect." Atem said seriously._

"You hate me!" he continued to accuse.

_"__Can you tell us what you ate today?" Yami asked._

"Kaiba they hate me." Yugi told Kaiba who was patting his back from his position.

"So you've said." Kaiba said.

"You…you don't believe me." Yugi said sitting up and pointing his finger at him.

_"__Yugi." Atem called softly trying to get his attention._

"Of course I do Yugi! You say they hate you, well they must hate you." Kaiba said convincingly.

"Okay." Yugi nodded climbing off of him.

_"__Yugi, can we talk with Kaiba again please?" Yami asked calmly._ That got his attention as he started to cry again.

"You don't like talking to me?" he asked through his tears.

_"__No, no, of course we do, it's just we need some information and you're unable to give us the answers we need right now." Atem said calmly._

"No, you only want to talk with him so you can set up your next secret date!" Yugi accused.

_"__What?" Yami asked confused._

"Yeah, yeah, you've been sneaking around with him behind my back! Jou, Kaiba's cheating on you with my mates!" Yugi continued in his flawed knowledge.

_"__Oh yeah, this is a side effect. I'm calling it a ludicrous one." Atem groaned over the line._

"Yugi, that is not true!" Kaiba yelled at him.

"Ah! Defensive! You're being defensive!" Yugi said pointing at him again.

_"__No, he's being too emotional. I mean they're still all over the place, we can't even pin point one of them." Yami said back._

"Well, it sounds like I'm going to have to punish my boyfriend later." Jou joked with Malik.

"Make sure it's one he doesn't soon forget." Malik said back smirking.

"Come on! You know that's not true Jou!" Kaiba said.

"I don't know, you are being awfully defensive." Jou said playing along with Yugi's, indeed, ludicrous accusation.

_"__Kind of like a girl when she's PMSing." Yami continued._

"Because it's not true!" Kaiba yelled.

"What are we arguing about?" Yugi asked rubbing his head.

_"__Oh Ra, you're right." Atem said._

"Whether or not Kaiba is cheating on me with your mates." Jou supplied.

"What? Who sai…oh." Yugi said looking down at his shoes.

"You feeling better?" Malik asked.

_"__So we're calling this one overly emotional." Yami said._

"Ahem, yep…sorry Atem and Yami, and the culprit is lima beans. What was I doing rocking my shoe in my arms?" Yugi apologized before frowning at the memories that he was being hit with.

"It fell off, and apparently that made you a bad person." Malik said grinning.

"Oh." Yugi grumbled putting a hand to his cheek, and then pulling it away.

_"__No more lima beans for you, they make you too emotional." Yami said in his ear._

"Was I crying?" Yugi asked looking at his wet hand.

_"__And impossible to reach through the link." Atem added._

"Yeah, a lot." Kaiba nodded.

"Sorry for the accusation, Kaiba." Yugi whispered.

"Oh it's alright Yugi, this just means I get to punish him for being unfaithful." Jou said grinning wolfishly at Kaiba. It kind of made Yugi pity him just a little bit.

"Yes, well now that you're back to normal, can we go home?" Kaiba asked.

"Sure, you still have that chocolate bar?" Yugi asked grinning.

[Time skip]

"Yes, I'm aware that you don't hate me nor that you're cheating on me." Yugi said again lazily into the phone. It was sitting on the desk on speaker as he worked on his homework. First day of school, and already he had homework. How unfair was that?

_"__We're just making sure, because you seemed pretty convinced earlier." Atem said._

"Yes, but I've told you three times already I don't believe my drug induced words." Yugi said as he paused on an English question of what he hoped to gain from this class the most.

_"__So what are you doing right now?" Yami asked._

"Homework." Yugi said bluntly.

_"__But you've only had one day of school." Atem said like he was trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had homework already._

"Yeah, I know. Hey listen, I've got a question." Yugi said putting his pencil down.

_"__Yeah?" Yami asked._

"What are we going to do this weekend about food?" Yugi asked leaning back in his chair.

_"__Well, I imagine that you're going to be eating at Kaiba's aren't you?" Atem asked confused._

"No, no, no I meant how am I supposed to feed you guys this weekend?" Yugi clarified.

_"__Oh, that." Yami said._

"Yeah, that." Yugi said.

_"__Actually, we aren't planning on eating this week." Atem said._

"Excuse me? Uh, no. You need to be at your best, and you can only be at your best if you keep up with your meals, and don't skip any. So I'll ask you again, how am I feeding you this weekend?" Yugi immediately shot down their idea.

_"__Yugi, there is no way we can feed this weekend. You would either have to come here, or we would have to go to you. Neither is happening, so we're skipping our feeding this weekend." Atem said firmly._

"No there is a way, we're just not thinking of it." Yugi said folding his hands and placing his chin on them.

_"__Yugi, there are no other ways of feeding." Yami said_. Yugi could practically hear his eyes rolling over the suddenly grinned; he had a solution to their problem.

"Yes there is, and you did it before you knew me. In fact a lot of vampires still do it. However, I'm not sure if you're going to like my idea." Yugi said lying his head down on the desk right next the phone.

_"__What is this idea, Yugi?" Yami asked warily._

"Well, Isis comes over here, she takes my blood, and then transports it back to you guys where you drink it out of bags." Yugi said making swirl patterns with his finger on the desk.

_"__It's better than going hungry." Yami reasoned, but he sounded more like he was trying to reason with Atem than Yugi._

_"__I don't know, Yugi." Atem sighed._

"Tell you what? You make me a bowl of that delicious soup you always give me after a feeding and have Isis bring it with her. We'll call it an even trade." Yugi said bargaining away his blood. It was actually kind of amusing to him. Five months ago he would have jumped at a chance to starve them, now however he made sure they never went hungry. Atem chuckled.

_"__Alright, deal." He said._

"Hey, as fun as it is hearing your actual voices, it's nearly midnight, and I'm tired." Yugi said looking above him at the clock on the wall.

_"__Okay, and you've stayed up to two before." Atem said._

"Only during finals or when I fall behind on school work." Yugi said as he put on a pair of pale blue pajamas.

_"__What are you wearing to bed?" Yami asked._

"Pajamas." Yugi said simply, grabbing the phone and Koneko, and placing both in bed with him. Malik was sleeping in his own room, and Ryou had gone back home.

_"__Yeah, but which ones?" Yami asked seductively._

"Not the purple lingerie." Yugi said as he lay his head down on his pillow, put Koneko on the right one, and the phone next to her. Koneko still wouldn't sleep on the pillow; she preferred to sleep on the bed.

_"__Aww, but they would look incredibly sexy on you." Yami whined._

"Yeah, but who do I have to impress with them here?" Yugi asked back.

_"__Who says you need to wear them to impress anyone?" Yami retaliated._ Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Yami." Yugi said turning off his phone.

**Do your thing Atem.**

**My thing?**

**Yeah that thing you do most every night.**

**Oh, you mean this? Go to sleep, Yugi.**

**Yeah, that's it. Night 'Tem and 'Ami.**

**_Good night, Yugi._**

* * *

**Alright, the italics at the beginning of the last chapter were Atem's and Yami's memory.** **Right, that's all the questions there were, so thank you everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Also, thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	11. Just a day with the guys

**I'm in a really depressed mood. So, you're getting a chapter very early, because reviews will make me feel better. And I like how this is going too, 100 reviews per every five chapters, very nice! I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! [YUGI, ****_YAMI, _****and ****ATEM****]**

Chapter 11

He still couldn't believe his friends had forced him to come to this. It was an amateur only dueling completion. He wasn't an amateur, but apparently they had convinced the judges to let him duel the winner, they only asked that Yugi go easy on them. He was gonna murder his friends later. So far it looked like the winner was going to be a kid named Tony Anderson, a 5th grader from Chiba. His only competition was a girl named Elisa Jackson, a 2nd year from Aomori. They were both very good, and Yugi was looking forward to their duel.

"So who do you figure is going to be in the finals Yug'?" Jou asked sitting down next to him with a foot long hot dog in his hands. It was loaded with everything on it. Yugi shook his head, it really was a wonder how Jou was so skinny with how much he ate.

"Tony Anderson and Elisa Jackson." Yugi said pointing them out.

Elisa had just finished of her opponent, a 6th grader from Sapporo, and Tony was in a bind with a 1st year from Tokyo. He had no monsters on his field, and one card face down. His opponent had a Ginzo on the field, so trap cards were out. Still, with the one card face down, no monsters on the field, and 50 life points left, he didn't have much to lose. It was his turn though, so let's see what he would do. Strangely enough he summoned Kuriboh, and then the card multiply. That was his trick, and one of his favorite card combos too. Well, his life points were practically untouchable now. Yugi looked away towards the board to see that the winner of Tony's match would be the facing Elisa in battle.

"No!" a sudden shout drew his attention. He blinked in shock at what he was seeing. Somehow Tony had lost, and the kid that Yugi had written off before was declared as the winner of the duel and would be facing Elisa for a chance to duel against him.

"Looks like you were wrong." Jou said.

"Yeah, I'm going to go get something to eat." Yugi said getting up. As he passed the score board he learned that the kid's name was Oliver Kilvor. Well, he hoped that Oliver and Elisa put on a good show.

Yugi yawned as he stood in line to get food. This was the only café around here that sold food with the FBR-18 drug in it. He saw Malik ahead of him getting his order from the girl behind the counter. Ryou wasn't with him, so he must have wandered off somewhere else.

"Hey, Yugi, what are you doing way out here?" a voice asked from behind him. Yugi turned around to see his sister standing there.

"Oh, Jou dragged me to an amateur only dueling competition and somehow convinced the judges to let me duel the winner." Yugi said moving up in line.

"And where are the blood suckers slash brother stealers?" Sakura asked.

"They're at home." Yugi said.

"And they let you out?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they tend to do that." Yugi said like it was no big deal.

"Huh, I'm surprised with as many human attacks that have been going on; I'm surprised you're not glued to their hips." Sakura said in a mildly impressed voice.

"Yeah, well a vampire would have to be a fool to attack me." Yugi said moving up in the line again. He was six people away from the head of line.

"There are plenty of those in the world." Sakura said smiling.

"There are plenty of fools period." Yugi said back.

"So where are you staying?" Sakura asked casually.

"At home." Yugi said she didn't need to know where his temporary home was.

"No you're not, all humans have been chucked out of the Palace since the attacks have started." Sakura said knowledgeably. Yugi scowled, sometimes having a clever sister was a real bummer.

"At Kaiba's home." Yugi modified.

"Oh, well do you think you can spend the night at the caves tonight?" Sakura asked grabbing his hand and squeezing. Her question immediately made him uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, actually I have an appointment with Isis tomorrow morning." Yugi said uneasily as he moved up in line.

"What for?" she asked.

"Um, she's taking my blood so Atem and Yami don't have to skip eating this week." Yugi explained uneasily.

"Oh of course you're choosing them over your own flesh and blood, how silly of me to think otherwise." Sakura sneered letting go of his hand and turning to leave. Yugi grabbed it back, and held on tightly.

"No, it's not like that! We made this plan last night, and perfected it over the link this morning." Yugi explained moving up in line and taking Sakura with him.

"Well, I miss you Yugi!" she complained.

"How about this then? Monday through Thursday of next week I spend the night in the caves, as long as the wolves promise not to go after Koneko." Yugi reasoned.

"Who's Koneko?" Sakura asked.

"My kitten! The guys got me a pet for my birthday." Yugi said cheerfully.

"Well I can't promise that they won't, but I'll look after him while you're at school." Sakura said a smile forming on her face.

"Her." Yugi corrected as he moved up again.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Koneko is a cute little long white haired blue eyed Persian female kitten. She's quite the little cuddle buddy too." Yugi said his smile getting brighter.

"Has she been keeping you company in their absence?" Sakura asked as they moved up again.

"Yep!" Yugi said nodding.

"Well, why can't I have you Monday through Friday?" Sakura asked as they moved up again.

"Because Friday night, we're having a guy's night out." Yugi said.

"No females allowed huh?" Sakura asked.

"That's right." Yugi confirmed.

"Are your vampires going to be there?" Sakura asked.

"No, they'll be at home." Yugi said as they moved up, he was next in line.

"Ahem, will Yugi Mutou please report back to the dueling arena, it's time for the final duel. Will Yugi Mutou please report back to dueling arena, it's time for the final duel." A loud voice said over one of the intercoms in the café.

"No, Yugi Mutou cannot, because he's hungry." Yugi said as he stepped up to the counter.

"What can I get you sir?" the girl behind the counter asked with a smile.

"Uh, the bologna sub on Italian bread, with spinach, tomatoes and banana peppers, all injected with the drug FBR-18." Yugi said with a smile.

"Anything to drink?" she asked.

"No, I'm good." Yugi said.

"Okay, that'll be $6.15." she said.

Yugi fished out his wallet and paid for the food. The girl handed him his sandwich, and Yugi unwrapped it and started to walk back towards the dueling arena eating his sandwich. Sakura walked next to him, and that's when Yugi noticed for the first time that she had her sword on her. Either she was paranoid, or her back felt too light without it there.

It was an intricate little thing. Slim, light, and long, it was nearly the length of half her body. The handle was carved to look like a crescent moon, while the blade gleamed like one. Yugi turned away from it as he made his way back into the dueling arena, where Jou was arguing with the judges. Yugi walked up behind them still eating his sandwich, and just waited to be noticed.

"I _told_ you, I don't _know_ where he went! He just said he was going to get something to eat, he'll come back!" Jou stressed.

"Well, he was supposed to be back five minutes ago when we paged him!" the judge said back.

"Well, my buddy doesn't come when called, he comes when he feels like it."Jou said leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Um, Mr. Rudolph?" Elisa asked as she noticed Yugi eating his sandwich behind them.

"Not now little girl." He said rudely.

"Okay." She said walking around them to stand before Yugi.

"So who won?" he asked her quietly.

"Oliver, he's really good. Even my best strategies didn't cut it." Elisa said shaking her head in disappointment.

"That's too bad, but you were runner up, so that's still good." Yugi said as he crumpled up his paper form his sandwich.

"Yeah, but nobody remembers the runner up." She said kicking her foot.

"Sure they do, right Jou?" Yugi asked gaining the blonde's attention.

"Huh? Wait, when did you get back?" Jou asked looking over at him.

"When you and the judge were arguing." Yugi said.

"But I don't-! Yes, I understand." Sakura said with her finger pressed against her ear.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I've gotta go, there's a loose vampire in Sendai that has already brutally murdered five humans. One of our trackers finally got a picture of them off of a street camera. I'll see you Monday night, okay?" She asked hugging him.

"Okay, I'll see you then. Be safe." Yugi said giving her a hug back.

"You too." She replied. He watched her walk away.

"Yes, runner ups are always remembered. I mean I'm sure you know who I am?" Jou said cockily. Yugi hid his smile as he waited for the usual answer.

"The King of Game's friend?" Elisa said. And there it was. Yugi muffled his laughter behind his hand.

"Go duel." Jou said shoving him towards the Oliver who was waiting patiently.

"Get ready to have your title ripped away from you old man." Oliver said rudely as soon as he was in hearing range.

"So you're saying you don't want me to go easy on you?" Yugi asked as he stepped into the podium and he was raised up to duel the kid.

"That's right." He said cockily.

"Okay, but remember it was your choice." Yugi said grinning.

"I'll go first." Oliver said drawing five cards and laying two face down and putting a silent swordsman in attack mode.

"Hmm, interesting first move." Yugi said placing one card face down and Celtic Guardian in attack mode. He could attack his opponent easily and defeat his monster, but those two cards face down had trap written all over it, so he ended his turn instead.

"Why didn't you attack?" Oliver demanded.

"Because I'm not an amateur." Yugi said simply.

"Yeah, well you…" he trailed off staring at Yugi with an odd look on his face.

"What?" Yugi asked feeling his face thinking he had something on it.

"Uh, nothing." He said before placing another card face down, and summoning a Water Pom. Yugi couldn't help but smile at it, that was a really cute card. He then sacrificed both to bring his Ginzo to the field. Well, there went all Yugi's trap cards. Thank Kami the one on the field wasn't a trap.

Ginzo attacked his Celtic Guardian. And he lost some life points making the crowd gasp and murmur amongst themselves. Yugi took it in stride, by summoning his Beaver Warrior, and using brain control on Ginzo, he sacrificed both to summon his Dark Magician, which he used to attack the kid. He was so shocked at Yugi's come back, he forgot to use his face down cards, meaning he had only 1500 life points left after the attack.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go easy on you?" Yugi asked.

"My Ginzo!" Oliver exclaimed.

"Looks like I can use trap cards again. I play another card face down and end my turn." Yugi said grinning.

"You're going to pay for that!" Oliver said angrily.

"Sure I will." Yugi said lazily. He wasn't cocky, he was _bored_.

"Oh, you will!" he proclaimed summoning a Rocket Warrior to the field in defense mode and ending his turn.

"Okay, that was riveting." Yugi said as he summoned his Queen's Knight and King's Knight to the field, automatically allowing him to summon his Jack's Knight straight from his hand. He sacrificed all three to bring out Slifer the Sky Dragon. The kid said he didn't want him to go easy on him, so he wasn't. He ended his turn. He heard ooo's and ahh's all around the stadium.

"Yugi, you could have gone a little bit easy on him!" Jou yelled up at him.

"No, he said he didn't want it, in fact I'm still waiting to see how he's going to make me pay for taking his Ginzo." Yugi yelled back down to him as he brushed some his hair back away from his neck.

"My turn old man!" Oliver shouted across the way to him. He played a Kuriboh, and then sacrificed both his Rocket Warrior and the Kuriboh to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight. It was pretty impressive, Yugi had to admit to that, but he had forgotten about Yugi's special effect. Slifer opened its second mouth and shot a ball of 2000 attack damage at Gaia, leaving him with only 300 attack points.

"No!" Oliver screamed.

"You've gotta love those special effects." Yugi said grimacing as Oliver's turn came to an end, seeing as he couldn't really do anything. He attacked with his Dark Magician well aware of the fact that he was headed into a trap. He had to activate one of them eventually though, so what was wrong with this turn?

"I activate my trap card Mirror Force!" Oliver said grinning.

"Activate magic card Magical Hats." Yugi said flipping it over.

"No!" Oliver screamed again as the Magician was hidden and the backfiring attack hit an empty hat.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Yugi!" Jou yelled up at him.

"If I don't attack with Slifer will that make you happy?" Yugi yelled back down at him.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be going easy on them?" Malik asked walking up with Marik.

"It's the kid's own fault; he said he didn't want Yugi to go easy on him." Jou grumbled.

"Oh, well have fun clobbering him then." Ryou said grinning.

"This duel seems kinda one sided." Marik commented.

"Yeah, it is." Yugi sighed as Oliver summoned a Feral Imp, and ended his turn. Slifer's second mouth opened and just like that it was gone. Yugi then attacked Gaia with his God card ending the duel swiftly.

"Yugi!" Jou scolded.

"What?! You never answered me!" Yugi said in his defense.

"No! I'm supposed to be the best!" Oliver said stamping his foot.

"Well, you are, of the amateur competition, you just need more practice to make it to the big leagues." Yugi said kindly as he packed up his deck, putting it back on his belt.

"I've beaten everyone I've ever dueled." Oliver continued like Yugi hadn't even spoken.

"Right and I'm the King. You didn't think I was just going to hand my title over did you?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Well, it would have been appreciated." He said rudely.

"Yeah, come back in couple of years when you can take down a God card, then we'll see." Yugi said jumping down.

"Is that even possible?" Oliver asked.

"Of course it is, every card has a weakness, and the Gods are no exception." Yugi said grinning at him.

"Ha, well when I find all of their weaknesses, I'll be back for the KOG title." Oliver said running off.

"Wait, sir! Your trophy and prize money!" one of the judges said running after him.

The gang laughed at the sight, as duelers poured out of the stadium towards them to get Yugi's autograph. By the time he had signed the last one, his hand was so cramped he wished that Atem would just magically pop up to give it one of his infamous massages. The gang headed to the arcade, a favorite past time of theirs. They spent the rest of the day playing games, eating snacks, and teasing Yugi about his long flowing hair. Yeah, either the bologna or banana peppers had caused his hair to…deflate, I guess you could say, and hang out around his mid back. He just prayed it was back to normal by tomorrow. He was tired of random guys coming up to him and saying 'hey sugar/baby/sweet thang/girl, you want to go out?'

"No! I'm in a relationship and I'm a _guy_!" Yugi shouted at the guy that had just asked him out.

"That's okay, I swing both ways." He replied trying to get an arm around Yugi but he dodged away from it.

"Hey, he said no, so beat it loser!" Jou said coming to his defense.

"Whatever." He mumbled and moved away.

"I think this is one of my least favorite side effects of that drug." Yugi groaned as he slumped into his chair. Before that guy had asked him out he had tried using the bathroom, and well, he probably should have just used the women's. It would have saved him so much trouble, and time.

"What's number one?" Malik asked.

"Why getting sick of course." Yugi said grinning at him.

"Oh yeah, that's one's no fun." Malik said grimacing.

"Hey baby." A man said coming up to them grinning at Yugi.

"GET LOST!" Yugi screamed at them. He got lost, really quickly; with a look of 'what did I do?' on his face.

**_Yugi, you okay?_**

**Just peachy.**

"Can we get out of here?" Yugi asked the group.

"Yeah, that's probably best, before someone tries to sweep you away." Malik teased.

"As long as it's my mates, I don't mind." Yugi said getting out of his chair.

"Hey, where's Marik?" Ryou asked looking around.

"Oh, Seth showed up and literally dragged him off. After he stole some kisses from me of course." Jou said.

"Don't tell Kaiba, he'll throw a hissy fit." Malik teased him.

"Don't I know it." Jou grimaced.

**_You don't sound peachy._**

**Yeah, well this is why. **Yugi took out his phone and snapped a picture of himself smiling, he then sent it to Yami's phone.

**_What did you do to your hair?!_**

**Nothing, your drug did it. **If Yugi were an anime character he'd have an angry sign on his forehead. Then again he didn't need it, they could probably _feel_ his anger.

**Oh, and do you know what food caused this?**

**_You like a _****girl****_ Yugi._**

**No, and thanks. A lot of guys thought so too, which is why I've been asked out too many times to count in the past three hours.**

**_Who? I want names!_**

**Too bad, because I don't have any. **

**Well why didn't you take names?**

**Because I didn't plan on going out with any of them. **

**_Oh._**

**Don't you have a meeting?**

**_Nah, we're on break right now. So what did you do today besides shamelessly crush a kid that was much younger than you?_**

**Um, we spent some time at the arcade, and are now heading somewhere else.**

**Tired of guys asking you out?**

**Yes. I'm happy with my current relationship; I don't need anyone on the side too.**

**Good to hear it.**

"Yugi? OMG, is that you?!" a very high pitched and familiar voice rang out making the entire group freeze.

**Uh, gotta go.**

"Not her, not now." Ryou grumbled.

"OMG, you like a girl Yugi! I bet if we like put make up on you, it would like totally bring out the feminine features. Oh we could so like find you a boyfriend that way." Anzu said skipping across the street towards them.

"Hey Anzu." The group said warily. They had kind of shoved her out of the group ever since she had hit on Kaiba when she _knew_ that he and Jou were dating. She had simply shrugged it off and became friends with Miho, Vivian, and Mai, the cattiest girls in school.

"So I was like thinking the other day, and like thought it had been a while since like any of us had like hung out, and was like wondering if you were like doing anything tomorrow?" Anzu asked.

"Uh, yeah, I'm hanging out at Kaiba's." Yugi said.

"Same." Malik said.

"I have a date." Ryou said.

"I'm in charge of being host to Yugi and Malik." Jou said. They didn't even deter her.

"Oh well, then I'll like just go over to Kaiba's too. Don't worry I like still know where it is. I'll like see you tomorrow!" she said walking off.

"Does it bother anyone else that she just invited herself over?" Malik asked watching her disappear into the crowd.

"Yes, I have to live there; I don't want her to come over!" Jou cried out in frustration.

"Well, you guys make sure to have fun with the slut; I'll be sleeping off my blood loss." Yugi said cheerfully.

"What? You don't need to sleep after a feeding." Jou complained.

"I give away two pints a week, believe me I need the rest." Yugi said back.

"Oh, well in that case, we won't let her near your room." Jou said.

"Yeah, she might try to violate you in your sleep." Malik added smirking. Everyone shivered as they recalled that time that they had found Anzu hovering over Malik, her face inches away from his exposed chest from when they had gone swimming at the beach.

"Ugh, that was disgusting." Ryou said looking away.

"At least it wasn't you she was hovering over." Malik said moodily.

"No it wasn't but still, do you guys want to come over to the caves tomorrow?" Ryou asked.

"That'll probably be a good idea." Yugi said nodding.

"But what about Isis?" Jou asked.

"I'll have her meet me at a half way point. We'll do the trade there, and then I'll be on my way to the caves." Yugi said.

"No, I'll stay with you, and carry you to the caves." Jou said.

"Fine, just so long as Koneko can come." Yugi said.

"Of course, who knows what trouble that little ball of fur could get into without anyone at home?" Jou asked. They all laughed as they remembered coming home to find one of Kaiba's leather couches with little claw mark tears in it, and Koneko sitting only too innocently nearby looking all cute and adorable. The couch was ruined and Koneko had been confined to his room. He was told to scold her, but you try scolding a face that's just too adorable for words.

**_We do all the time. _**

**We also fail, all the time.**

**Good to know I'm being compared to a kitten.**

**_Oh, meetings starting again, we'll talk later._**

**Promise?**

**We promise.**

"Wait a minute; did anyone count how many times she said the word like?" Ryou asked. They all burst out laughing.

"Nope! It was probably about ten or so times though, in that one sentence alone." Malik said.

"So that'll be a total of twenty likes?" Jou asked. They all laughed again as they headed off towards Kaiba's.

* * *

**Huh, I have nothing to say. Interesting. KOG=King of Games. Thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


	12. Honey bunny ewwwww

**Wish your Mother's a happy day! Better yet, you should do what I'm doing and make them breakfast in bed. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy! [YUGI, ****_YAMI_****, and ****ATEM****]**

Chapter 12

"Alright has everyone got everything?" Ryou asked. Everyone nodded, and Ryou opened the door to reveal Isis about to ring the doorbell.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi asked tilting his head slightly.

"Change of plans, where are you going?" she asked.

"Ryou's, Mazaki is stopping by tomorrow, and well, nobody wants to be around when she shows up." Yugi said honestly.

"I see, well you might have to be, we're having a large meeting with the Vampire Hunters tomorrow, and well, nobody doesn't _not_ want to be there." Isis said looking expectantly at Jou.

"Oh right, come on in." Jou said motioning for her to step through the threshold.

"Thank you. Alright, I need Malik and Yugi over here. Where's Seto?" Isis said motioning to the couch; the two went to sit down.

"Working late like he does every Saturday." Jou said simply.

**You'll play nice with the Hunters right?**

**_In a meeting, Yugi._**

**Sigh, you're so busy you don't even have time to answer a question from little ol' me?**

"Yugi hold out your right arm. Who drinks from this side?" Isis said and asked.

"Uh, Atem." Yugi said hesitating because he was pulled from his conversation from his mates.

**Yes, we'll play nice.**

**You'll tell me if my sister gives you any trouble?**

**Yugi, ****_please_****. **

**Fine, I'll inconvenience you later.**

**_It's not a-_**

Yugi didn't hear the rest of whatever it was he wanted to say, he had put up a steel wall between them. Yugi remained silent as Isis took his blood. First a pint from his right arm, and then a pint from his left. She then took out a tube of a clear liquid, and dabbed it on the pinprick hole on both of his arms. The holes disappeared. She set the bags in a cooler, and gave him a hot bowl of soup, which he started to eat greedily. Oh yeah, that was the Palace cooking at its finest. Yugi smiled as he ate the soup.

Isis moved over to Malik, and did the same thing. She put his blood in the cooler and handed him a bowl of hot soup as well. She then looked up at Jou and frowned.

"Question, can Seth tell the difference between your two blood's tastes?" Isis asked him.

"Yeah, he's says my blood is rich, and Seto's is even richer." Jou explained.

"My blood tastes like honey and vanilla, with just a hint of fruit juice to Yami and Atem." Yugi said yawning.

"Marik says my blood tastes like pomegranates, strawberries, and plums." Malik said leaning his head against Yugi's shoulder.

"In other words, you're a fruit basket." Yugi mumbled with his eyes drooping.

"What's wrong with them?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing, their behavior is completely normal, especially Yugi's." Isis said sparing them a glance.

"No it's not! They're falling over each other in a half asleep state!" Ryou argued.

"Mmm, you're lap is comfy." Yugi said falling onto it.

"Wish I could say the same for your back." Malik responded.

"Help me get them upstairs into their rooms." Isis told Jou.

"Okay and you can find Seto at Kaiba Corp. Just tell them I sent you, and they'll let you go all the way up to the top." Jou said as he picked up Malik. Isis went to grab Yugi, but he pulled away from her.

"Maybe we should switch." Isis suggested.

"Yeah." Jou said looking down at Yugi's balled form. Jou handed Malik to Isis, and he bent down and picked up Yugi. They carried them upstairs to their rooms, and tucked them in. Yugi was already almost fast asleep, and didn't even hear Jou bring in Koneko. He only felt her little paws and heard her soft purrs echoing in his ears as he drifted off completely.

[Time skip]

"Does it look like I care?! I demand to see Yugi!" Mazaki's voice screeched through the house.

"Well, he's sick! So you can forget it!" Jou yelled back.

"Sick! Yeah right, we'll just see about this!" Mazaki said snootily as she burst into his room, the door banging against the wall. Koneko hissed at his intruder.

"Good girl." He whispered at her petting her head.

"Oh Yugi! You poor thing! What can I do to make you feel better?!" Mazaki asked pushing Koneko off the bed when she tried to claw at her.

"You can go away and let me sleep." Yugi said as he put a hand down over the side of his bed for Koneko to climb into. He pulled her back up and clasped her against his chest.

"Oh no, you'd miss me too much, I just know it!" she said cuddling into his side.

He looked to the door, to see Jou just standing there with his jaw on the floor. Yugi mouthed call the popo at him. He snapped his fingers and walked off. When he came back it was with a police escort, and Mazaki was laid across his lap, and partially on his chest. Yugi was holding Koneko up so she wouldn't be defiled by her touch like he was suffering through. The police immediately dragged the deranged woman off of him, and Yugi brought his steel barrier crashing down.

"No, my honey bunny needs me to comfort him in his illness!" Mazaki cried as she was dragged away. Yugi gagged as soon as she was clear of the door.

**Can I please just come to the Palace for just like five minutes?**

**_What's got _****you****_ so disgusted?_**

**Mazaki, she was laying all over me, and called me her ****_honey_****_bunny_**** as the police dragged her away.**

**No Yugi, it's too dangerous. However, ****_if_**** you can meet us on Akeifa's side of the beach in two hours, maybe we can work something out. **

**Deal!**

Yugi shot out of bed, and regretted it almost instantly. He didn't have all his strength back and it resulted in him face planting on the ground. Jou rushed over to help him up, and set him back on the bed.

"Easy there, it hasn't even been 12 hours yet, buddy." Jou said pointing to the clock.

"Oh, well I have to get to Akeifa's side of the beach anyway." Yugi said pushing off the bed more slowly this time and walking over to his closet.

"Why?" Jou asked.

"I have date!" Yugi said as he put on a different pair of boxers, some leather pants, and shirt that said just keep calm and drink your blood. Yugi walked over to the bathroom, and took care of his business as well as brushed his teeth and hair. He was thankful to find all of it up again. Never again would he take its gravity defying for granted.

"Ready!" Yugi said coming back out.

"Alright I'll stay here with Malik, you go with Ryou." Jou said.

"Kay, we'll be back later." Yugi said waving before heading downstairs. He grabbed Ryou's hand, and dragged him out of the house without an explanation.

"Ugh, Yugi, slow down! You shouldn't be moving this fast anyway." Ryou complained.

"No, I only have two hours to get there." Yugi said as he sped up even more.

"Get where?" Ryou asked confused.

"To Akeifa's side of the beach." Yugi said as he started to run.

"Alright, but I don't think we should be running!" Ryou yelled as he finally got his hand out of Yugi's grip and ran alongside of him.

"But it's so much fun!" Yugi said back.

"Yugi! Slow down!" Ryou yelled as he sped off ahead. He had to get there, he had to.

Ryou could barely keep up as they ran through the streets and straight into Akeifa's woods. Yugi lost Ryou somewhere around the caves, but he kept on running towards the beach. He was starting to get tired, but he didn't let that faze him as he burst out of the woods he saw two familiar heads of gravity defying hair standing at the edge of the rocks.

"My Mates!" he yelled. It was the only warning they received as they whipped around and fell down with the sheer force that Yugi used to jump into their arms. They both just held him, as he cuddled into their embrace.

"Oh, the bed feels so empty without your weight nestled between us." Yami said softly.

"Six more days to go, only six more. I'm moving house tomorrow." Yugi reassured him before dropping the bomb on them.

"What do you mean you're moving house?" Atem asked.

"Well, I'm moving into the caves with my sister. And will be staying with her from Monday through Thursday." Yugi said playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"Okay, we're okay with that." Atem said running a hand through his hair.

"Do you think people would mind if we had sex on the beach?" Yugi asked.

"No, the vampires wouldn't but the werewolves might have some complaints." Yami said smirking.

"Awwww." Yugi moaned.

"If you want, we can give you a blow job?" Atem suggested.

"No you won't." Sakura's voice interrupted.

"We were asking Yugi, not you." Yami said pointedly.

"Not in front of my sister." Yugi said shaking his head.

"Alright, Sakura leave." Atem said.

"No. Yugi, come on." Sakura said trying to pull him off.

"But we're cuddling." Yugi protested as his mates wrapped their arms securely around his waist and hips.

"Sod off, Sakura." Atem said firmly.

"Sakura! Leave them be. Yugi was just attacked by Mazaki, he needs their comfort." Akeifa ordered from somewhere behind him.

"Oh yeah that's right. How did she attack you, Yugi?" Yami said and asked laughing.

"She was lying all over me, and called me her _honey_ _bunny_. Look the goose bumps are back, and they're not the good kind either!" Yugi said pointing to his arm.

"Oh, you poor thing. You've just been through all kinds of torture this morning, haven't you?" Atem sympathized.

"Yes." Yugi whined.

"Do you need a kiss to make it all better?" Yami asked.

"Yes!" Yugi exclaimed jumping at the chance.

"Ce'mere." He said lifting his chin. Yugi was centimeters, _centimeters_, from Yami's lips when a piece of paper was shoved in between them.

"Nope, no kissing allowed." Sakura said holding the paper in between them.

"But I haven't kissed them in days." Yugi said looking at her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, you're too young to kiss." Sakura said looking everywhere but at him.

"I'm 17!" Yugi argued.

"Yep, much too young." Sakura said.

"And how old do I have to be in order to acquire these kissing rights?" Yugi asked glaring at her.

"30." Sakura said.

"Yeah, seconds." Yugi said ripping the paper out of her hands and kissing his mate.

"Yugi, I just realized something. I never got my dance with you." Atem said frowning. Yugi looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

**What dance?**

"The tango you were supposed to participate in with me." Atem said attempting to pout slightly. Yugi rolled his eyes.

**Oh that, and don't try to pout. You can't pull it off.**

**_Ha ha ha, oh, I've missed you Yugi._**

"Okay, that's enough; I think he feels better now." Sakura said.

"No, not yet he doesn't." Atem said pulling him away from Yami's lips, and over towards his.

"Can we just stay here for the rest of the day, Atem?" Yami asked cuddling up to Yugi's back and putting his head on his shoulder.

**No, we have a huge meeting to get to.**

**_Or _****you could just skip it.**

**Tempting, but this meeting is very important.**

"Can't we just forsake our duties to hang out with our cute little human mate?" Yami asked quietly. Atem pulled away from Yugi so he could rest his forehead against Yami's.

"Yami, this meeting affects a lot of people; we need to be there to keep order." Atem said quietly. He wrapped an arm around Yugi, hugging him closer.

"What time is it?" he asked quietly.

"Only 9:45 am." Akeifa said from behind them.

"That gives us an hour and fifteen minutes." Atem said getting up and holding a hand down to each of them. Yugi grinned grabbing it, and allowing himself to be hauled up.

"Let's make the most of it." Yami said grabbing his other hand.

"Sounds good to me." Yugi replied before the three started to walk off.

"Hey, let me go! They're kidnapping my brother!" Sakura screamed form behind them. Yugi stopped walking to see that Akeifa and another wolf he didn't recognize had grabbed her and was dragging her into the woods.

"Don't worry Sakura! I don't mind this time!" he said letting go of Atem's hand to wave at her, before reclaiming it. They turned around and continued walking down the beach.

"Yugi!" she shrieked behind him, but he didn't even pay attention to her.

"So what do you want to do?" Yami asked him.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, it is. We are still in the area, so this is very okay." Atem responded giving his hand a squeeze.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure." Yugi said bowing his head slightly.

"What would you have done if it wasn't okay?" Yami asked.

"Tell you to get your butts back up to the Palace." Yugi said smirking slightly.

"Ha ha, you know Yugi, you never let Yami finish last night." Atem said shaking his head before turning serious. His smirk slipped of his face, as he kicked the sand slightly with his foot.

"Yeah, well, I was bothering you, and I guess that was my way of saying go back to what you were doing before." Yugi said.

"It still would have been nice if you had heard me out." Yami said squeezing his hand.

"So what were you going to say?" Yugi asked.

"_You're_ not an inconvenience, your timing is." Yami said bluntly.

"At least that was the gist of what he had said before he realized you weren't getting a word of it." Atem said grinning.

"Yeah. Well, I didn't really feel like repeating my long speech again." Yami grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I should have listened." Yugi said letting go of their hands to hug Yami.

"It's alright, Yugi." Yami said patting his back.

"Come on we want to introduce you to some people." Atem said taking his hand and leading him down the beach.

"Uh, who?" Yugi asked nervous.

"Some friends of ours, from over the seas." Yami said walking ahead.

"Wait foreign vampires? Ah, I think I'll just go play in the water now." Yugi said yanking his hand out of Atem's and heading for the water.

"No, no, no, they're good, I swear." Atem said quickly catching him and picking him up.

"But…but they're foreign." Yugi protested trying to get out of his arms.

"Don't be so prejudiced, Yugi." Atem said sternly. Yugi stopped struggling, and instead twisted out of his arms.

"I'm not prejudiced, I'm trying to be careful! In case you forgot, my last run in with your foreign guests wasn't a pleasant one!" Yugi said standing up and brushing the sand off his clothes.

"He seems more like a spit fire than a human to me." A female voice said behind him making him whip around. He stumbled back into Atem, who put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

"Well, he can be at times." Yami said coming to stand beside Atem.

"Hello Little One, I'm Daisy Bringer." The woman said offering her hand. Yugi looked at it apprehensively, until Atem nudged him with his knee, only then did he take it and shake hands with the woman.

"I'm Shada Nazo." A man said offering his hand. Yugi shook it.

"I'm Harriet Keel." A woman said offering her hand. Yugi shook it.

"I'm Akhnadin Kishi." Another man said, but he didn't offer his hand. Yugi was kind of grateful.

"I'm Valon Panku." He didn't offer his hand either.

"And I'm Tyson Mauve." The last man said. He did offer his hand and Yugi was forced to shake it. He wrapped his hands around Atem's arm and looked away, not liking being at the center of attention.

"Not very friendly is he?" Akhnadin asked.

"No, he's just being shy for some reason." Atem said sounding as if he was frowning.

"I imagine we would be too, if we were being forced to meet new people." Harriet said.

"So tell us young one, are you going on the two week trip around the world with these two in January? I'd just love to show you my home!" Daisy asked and then gushed.

"Ah do-uh." Yami tried to stop her but it was too late the words were already in the open air.

"What?" Yugi asked turning around to look at them his voice raising a couple of pitches.

"He didn't know?" she asked surprised. He looked at her and then back to his mates.

"No, he was unaware of it." Atem said closing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the surprise." She said covering her mouth.

"It's not a surprise; they weren't planning on taking me." Yugi said looking away from his mates and closing his eyes.

"Oh no, they must! It's a wonderful trip where you get to meet dignitaries from all over the world." Daisy continued.

"Oh no, they were most likely going to spring it on me last minute, and then come with some lame excuse as to why I couldn't go. Like some line about it not being safe or something." Yugi said casually like it was no big deal. Inside he was seething.

**Yugi, it's ****_not_**** safe. We're surrounded by crowds all the time. You could easily get lost among them, and then we'd never see you again. Do you know how much your blood would sell for to the right buyer? **

**_Do you know how much _****you****_ would sell for?_**

**But-but I'm your mate, so no one could take me but you. **

**_Wrong. Others could take you, but it would cause you and us serious amounts of pain._**

**So what am I supposed to do for two weeks? Stay here with my sister?**

**_…..._**

**You've got to be joking!**

**We'll talk about this later.**

**If later ever comes.**

Yugi walked down to the water, ignoring his mates' calls for him to come back. He headed straight into the water and started to swim out. He was halfway out when a hand grabbed his ankle and pulled him under. Yugi kicked whatever it was that had him and they let him go, he kicked up to the surface, gasping for air when his head broke it. He spun around in many different directions but whatever it was that had grabbed him didn't surface with him. It grabbed him again, this time by both ankles. He struggled to get free, but it was in vain, he couldn't get loose as he was pulled deeper and deeper. He was losing consciousness, when an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him free. He felt a faint spark of protest before he went limp in the arm before he even reached the surface.

[Time skip]

Yugi coughed on the water spewing from his lungs as he sat up slightly getting the liquid out. He heard sighs of relief, as well as someone crying in the background. His eyes opened a little and he was presented with the image of his mates on one side on Sakura on the other.

"That was a really stupid thing to do, Yugi." Sakura said sternly.

"Hush up Sakura, how was he to know that there were vampires from remote areas of the world lurking in the waters?" Yami asked.

"Kami, Yugi, don't ever scare me like that again." Ryou shouted at him with tears pouring down his face.

"Who, _cough_ _cough_, who grabbed me?" Yugi asked in a raspy voice coughing more water up.

"I did." Akeifa said stepping forward dripping wet.

"He saw where you went down the second time." Yami explained.

"Unfortunately, because he was so focused on getting you to the surface, he didn't couldn't even point us in the direction of the fleeing vampire." Atem growled out.

"What would you rather have Yugi's life or the vampires head?" Sakura asked.

"Honestly? I wanted both." Atem said moodily.

"Come on, let's get him to Isis." Yami said lifting him up.

"Yami, we can't." Atem said gently.

"Silver can look him over." Ryou suggested.

"What?" Atem asked confused.

"Silver, she's the werewolf medic. Believe it or not, I'm as familiar with her as Yugi is with Isis." Ryou said looking down embarrassed.

"We had a lot of trouble that first year too." Akeifa said grouchily.

"Fine, but who's going to carry Yugi?" Yami asked looking down at him.

"You will, and Atem will accompany you." Akeifa said sternly.

"Or I could do it." Sakura volunteered.

"No, you two have a half hour to spare correct?" Akeifa asked looking for confirmation.

"Yes." Atem said nodding.

"Then come." Akeifa ordered.

"Hey, I think we're finally going to see what his forest looks like." Yami whispered to Atem.

"Yes, but he's most likely put a spell on it that somehow only allows us in when he wants to allow it. We probably won't be able to enter freely, just like his last home." Atem whispered back as the followed him.

"I'm just as capable of carrying him as they are." Sakura complained up ahead.

"No, Sakura, not this time you are. Atem and Yami need to assure themselves that Yugi's going to be okay, or they're never going to make that Hunter and Vampire meeting that they're supposed to be at soon." Akeifa said as he crossed his borders.

"Uh, that's ridiculous." Sakura scoffed.

"And even then it might not be enough for them to leave him out of their sights. They're facing a warring battle inside right now. Leave Yugi in our care or check to make sure he's going to be okay, and take him with them. However, they know if they take him with them, he might not get the proper rest he needs because there will be lots of arguments in the throne room. And they can't leave him with another vampire, because everyone wants a part in this meeting. Yugi almost died on them, for a mate that's a very scary thought. I should know; I've faced it a couple of times with Bakura." Akeifa explained to her in the best way he knew how.

"Do whatever you think is right." Yugi whispered to them as they passed under the trees.

"No Yugi, don't talk, save your energy." Yami said looking down at him.

"I just want you to do what feels right." Yugi said again in whisper.

"Shhh." Atem said placing a finger across his lips.

"Yami…Atem." Yugi whispered against his finger.

"Okay, Yugi, okay." Yami said as he bent over so his head didn't hit the roof of the cave.

"Lay him down." Silver said kindly.

Yami did so gently, placing him on the mat before her. Silver looked him over before disappearing to get something, and coming back with it. She placed whatever it was on his forehead for a few seconds before taking it off, and frowning. She looked up at his anxious mates, and sighed looking back down at whatever was in her hands.

"He needs to stay with you for the next three hours. His and your worries should level out by then. I want you to bring him back to me then, and I will check his levels again. If I deem him safe, and secure, he will stay with me, but if not he will go with you again." Silver explained as sternly as she could.

"What does that even mean?" Atem asked frowning.

"We have gadgets you don't have, just as you have gadgets we don't have. This is one we have that you don't. " Silver explained holding up whatever it was. Atem and Yami took it from her looking it over.

"Silver, we have a meeting." Atem said looking up and handing it back to her.

"I'm sorry, but he must go with you." Silver said sternly.

"Alright." Yami said bowing his head. Atem picked him back up, and cradled him against his chest.

"Are you sure there's no other way?" he asked fear leaking through his voice slightly.

"I'm sorry, there isn't." Silver said shaking her head.

"Very well." Atem nodded solemnly. They got up and left.

**_This is bad, really bad. There are very dangerous vampires in that room, Atem._**

**I know Yami, but you saw that thing. It didn't just reflect him, it reflected us too, through him.**

**What did it say?**

**_Basically, that all three of us felt insecure without the other there._**

**Oh, I'm sorry.**

**No Yugi, it's not your fault. It showed our instinctive feelings.**

**_All three of ours, they were exactly the same._**

**Which according to that gadget, it deemed us as a perfect match.**

**Ha ha, I think we already knew that.**

**_Let's hope so._**

They passed through the familiar Palace front doors, and headed straight for the throne room. As soon as they entered Yugi huddled closer to Atem in his arms. There were so many vampires looking at him with hunger in their eyes, it scared him.

**Sit in the throne with him.**

**_Yes, he won't leave my lap._**

**I have to go to the bathroom.**

Atem and Yami laughed, before Yami took him, and left the room. They went into a random room that was being used by a vampire that was in the throne room, and Yugi used the toilet that was in the room. He washed his hands, and splashed some cold water onto his face. They were absolutely right, these meetings weren't safe, and after this one, he never wanted to attend another one again.

"Come on, Yugi." Yami said opening the door and holding out his hand for him to take.

"Can't I just hang out in the room?" Yugi asked.

"No, you're safer with us. We learned that lesson last time." Yami said swinging him up into his arms bridal style.

"Okay." Yugi said nodding in understanding.

Yami walked confidently back into the throne room and sat down in the chair with Yugi in his lap. Yugi looked around and noticed that Mira was there, he also noticed that all the Hunters had nametags on, identifying them. Mira's chosen name had turned out to be Therese.

"Oh good the sweet smelling snack is back." A vampire said licking his lips.

"Touch my brother and your head becomes my new trophy, the only one who has the right to drink his blood are the idiots at the head of the table, if you're not at the head of the table you better be staying away from him." Sakura snarled at the vampire standing up and pointing her sword at his throat while pointing with her other hand down the table at Yami and Atem. The other vampire looked like he was going to argue back, so _Yugi_ intervened.

"Maria!" he shouted down the table hopping off Yami's lap before he could grab him and standing beside Atem who was looking down at him in disapproval. Sakura looked down at him.

"Put that away." He said pointing to the sword. She sheathed her weapon.

"Now sit." He ordered. She did as he told her too.

"Good. Continue." He said nodding at her, before motioning to Mahad to carry on. He went and sat back down in Yami's lap. There was muffled laughter around the room.

**_Yugi, you're supposed to be silent._**

**And there are few people that my sister will listen to in this world; fortunately I happen to be one of them.**

**No, just let him speak, Yami.**

**_What?_**

**I'm with Yami, ****_what_****?**

**People need to understand that we see you as our equal sooner or later. What better chance are we going to get than right now?**

**_I suppose._**

**Just after this three hour meeting, keep your thoughts to yourself, okay?**

**I make no guarantees.**

"So I volunteer to lead the group in driving these Hunters out of town and straight out of Japan. Who's with me?" a vampire said standing up earning a ruckus of cheers.

"That's not going to work." Yugi said quietly.

"Humans are meant to be seen not heard." The vampire snarled at him.

"Tough! Domino is home to these hunters, and this is just one group. There are groups all around the world that works for the same Organization. If you try to run one out, more will come to help them reclaim their home. Anymore dumb ideas you want to throw around?" Yugi explained before asking.

"You seem to be well informed. How do we know you're not in league with these hunters, and you're just waiting for your chance to kill our beloved King and Queen?" the vampire asked him.

"Easy, in order to become a hunter you have to at least graduated from High School, and taken two years of College. Anymore questions?" Yugi asked smiling.

"Yeah, why are they letting you speak?" another vampire asked. Yugi shrugged pretending not to know.

"I have one. Why did you let the King and Queen find out about your sister at the Gala? Why didn't you tell them sooner?" a female vampire asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at him, even Atem was curious.

"Uh, cause I was scared? I'd heard stories about humans who told their vampires that they had family members who were hunters of their kind. Those stories always ended with the vampires getting really angry, and not listening, and eventually the human winding up dead with the vampire regretting it almost instantly." Yugi said looking down at his hands.

"But even after you became their mates, you still didn't tell them. You let them find out in one of the worst ways I've ever seen, why?" she persisted.

"I don't know. I guess because I figured the more people that were around, the safer I'd be." Yugi said shifting uncomfortably in Yami's lap.

"Okay, but why didn't you just tell them?" she asked again.

"Because I didn't want to!" he snarled his head snapping up to meet her eyes. He clapped a hand over his mouth, not sure where that had come from. What shocked him though was how _true_ it sounded as it escaped from somewhere deep within him.

"Ah, there, finally we have a truthful answer." She said sitting back in her chair.

"Satisfied?" Yami asked in a slightly growling tone.

"Oh yes, very much." She said smiling.

"Good, Mahad continue." Yami said harshly.

"Wait, I still have a question." A teenager said.

"Yes, Bobby?" Yugi asked placing his elbow on the arms rest and leaning his head against his hand.

"When you get back, can we duel?" he asked.

"Sure." Yugi said nodding and smiling.

"Yes." He quietly cheered.

"Mahad?" Atem asked turning back around.

"Right, we had a private meeting, and discussed ways for us to better co-exist with you guys. It was decided on a book club, but it seems we'll need one more vampire volunteer, since you have one more hunter." Mahad explained.

"A book club?" Luke asked.

"It was either that or a party." Yugi supplied.

"A book club sounds great." Mark said.

"Oh yes, I like the sound of that." Mary added.

"Mmhmm, it sounds like a fantastic idea." David said.

**Told you so.**

"That was one idea." Atem said ignoring Yugi's comment.

"Another we had, was hiring you guys to fulfill our needs for taking out the more dangerous ones of our kind, like the rogues in Russia for instance. Just yesterday Maria, you took out the rogue in Sendai that was giving us trouble. It had eluded us for seven years, and you took it out in three days. Impressive." Yami added.

"She, the rogue was a she." Sakura corrected.

"Right, our only request is that you don't claim your kill by writing your name in the vampire's blood on the wall." Atem nodded.

"Well, I can't abide to that, it shows dominance, no fear, and well, I like to get paid for my jobs, thank you." Sakura said leaning back in her chair.

"That's where he gets it." Yami accused.

"Who gets what?" Sakura asked putting all four legs back on the floor.

"Yugi, he leans back on two legs sometimes at school, drives us insane." Atem said shaking his head.

"Ooo, keep doing that Yugi, maybe you'll drive them up a wall, and then drive them away." Sakura said grinning. Yugi let his head flop back onto Yami's shoulder, as he cuddled into his lap. There was snickering and whispering. Yugi heard Sakura growl something at someone.

"Why must Onee-chan be so difficult?" Yugi asked.

"Because you're her _baby_ _brother_." Yami teased kissing the tip of his nose, as a warm weight settled across his lap. Yugi looked up to see Atem sitting there.

**Shouldn't you be on the bottom?**

**No, that's where Ukes go, Semes are supposed to be on top.**

**If that were the case, I'd be crushed under both of you.**

**_We can always arrange that._**

**No, I like being in the middle.**

**Good.**

"So, which proposition do you accept?" Mahad asked.

"Well, we do like our jobs; however you would have to go through the Organization if you want to hire us. Then there's the paperwork you have to fill out, the meetings you have to go through, and hands that need to be shaken. However, with the book club we could jump right in, as long as we can provide the snacks of course, and no our blood isn't included in the snacks." David explained standing up.

"And your decision is?" Marik asked.

"Um, can we step out for a moment so we can discuss this please?" David asked nervously.

"By all means, take your time." Atem said waving them off.

"Yugi, come with us." Sakura demanded getting up.

"Um, I'm stuck." Yugi said looking at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Let's go Maria, you can fight with him later." David said taking her hand and dragging her out.

"No, he needs to le-" the rest of Sakura's words were cut off as the door shut behind them.

"So, are meetings usually this entertaining?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Pfft, are you kidding? Usually they seem to drag on for _forever_. They're only entertaining when you're here, Yugi." Seth scoffed.

"Not to mention they end sooner." Marik said.

"Oh, that's a good point." Seth said snapping his fingers.

**So, when did you want that dance, Atem?**

"Right now." he said smirking and pulling him off of Yami's lap.

"What? But there's no music, and the room is much too crowded." Yugi protested stumbling into him.

"Which is what tables are for." Atem said pulling him up onto it with him.

"Um, but there's no music." Yugi protested.

"That's okay; I have the song playing in my head." Atem said.

"But I can't hear it." Yugi said as Atem wrapped an arm around his waist and took his hand in his.

**Are you nervous?**

**Everyone's staring at us. **Yugi ducked his head looking down at his shoes.

**Then just look at me, and we will be the only two people in this room.**He grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at him.

**Okay.**

**Ready?**

**No, but for you I can be. **Yugi took his hand again, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

Yugi had a blast dancing with Atem on the table, even though he almost fell off of it a couple of times. He just kept his eyes on Atem's and forgot about everyone else in the room. It was so much easier _not_ dancing in heels. Feet murderers were a better word for them. Yugi even forgot about his troubles with his sister, until Atem dipped him at the end of the dance, and he got an upside down picture of her. She was the epitome of the word disapproval.

"Uh, hi Onee-chan." Yugi chuckled nervously.

"And what do you call this?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"Dancing!" Yugi answered her smiling brightly.

"Let him go, vampire." Sakura demanded unsheathing her weapon again.

"Maria, stop." Yugi said twisting around and standing in front of Atem spreading his arms wide trying to protect him. He wasn't the only one with that thought in mind though, Yami was suddenly just there, crouched in front of both of them.

"That's enough, put it away." David said grabbing her wrist and lowering it.

"They've stolen my baby brother and are turning him against me. They have to go!" Sakura screamed. Yugi dodged out from in between his vampires and jumped down off the table. He wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her close.

"No, Maria, they could never do that. You're the only sister I have, the only _sibling_ I have, they could never tear apart our bond. No matter how much they may want to, I won't let them." Yugi said calmly. There was an outbreak of whispering behind him, but he just ignored it as Sakura put her sword away and wrapped her arms around him.

"You promise you'll always be my baby brother?" Sakura asked.

"Always, no one can rip us apart; no matter how hard they try." Yugi assured her.

"Promise to always listen to me, too?" Sakura asked.

"No, I don't." Yugi said pulling away and glaring at her slightly.

"Then how can you say that they aren't coming between us?" Sakura accused.

"Because someone was always bound to come between us this way. I'll always love you, Maria." Yugi assured her hugging her again.

"You'll just love them more?" Sakura sneered.

"Uh, well…" Yugi trailed off unable to say yes.

"You don't, you _don't_ love them. But they love you." She said vindictively. Yugi pushed her away and ran out of the room.

"YUGI!"

He couldn't even tell who had shouted his name. His vampires knew he didn't love them, but all the vampires of the world didn't need to know that too. His sister had no filter when she was angry, kind of like him sometimes. Yugi didn't even know where he was going until he burst into his room, and screamed.

It looked like something out of a horror flick, there was blood on the walls, bed, and his desk. He slid down against the closed door. The room smelled heavily of bleach, so they were cleaning it. They had probably intended for it to be sparkling clean by the time he got back, and he would never be the wiser. Some of the furniture looked like it had been replaced, the emerald green sheets, blankets, and canopy were gone, the white curtains over the balcony door were gone, tilting his head to the side and looking in the Canary Yellow room he found that it had been stripped of its color too. The door moved slightly against his back, but he didn't get up, he barely registered that someone was trying to get in.

"Yugi, can you move away from the door please?" Atem asked.

No, no he couldn't do that. He wasn't even sure he knew how to move right now. The door pushed against his back some more, but he still didn't move.

"Yugi, please move away from the door. Let us in." Yami said.

In? What was in? Was he in? Or was he out? Up or down? Backwards or forwards? Left or right? The door shut quietly against his back.

"Come on, we'll get in through the garden." Atem said from the other side of the door.

"What's wrong with him?" Yami asked.

"I don't know." Atem responded as his voice faded away.

It was quiet. Yugi got up and shoved the top mattress off the bed, the mattress with blood on it. He then lay down on the slightly less comfortable mattress underneath for a few seconds, before getting up and walking to the door. He sat down against it again; it was a good spot, a blood free spot to sit. Weird noises by the balcony door caught his attention, before he saw a hand come up over the edge. His eyes widened, someone was getting into his room again.

"It's only us Yugi." Atem said as his head popped up over the edge.

"You've got to stop running off." Yami said as Atem helped him over the railing.

"The whole world didn't need to know that I don't love you two." Yugi said looking away.

"You're right, they didn't. The way your sister did that was very inappropriate." Atem said coming over and picking him up.

"What's her problem?" Yami huffed as he sat down on the bed.

"She thinks you're stealing me from her. That you'll whisk me off to some remote place, and she'll never see me again." Yugi mumbled.

"That's a parent's worst fear. She's your sister." Yami said stubbornly.

"Well, she's always had trouble distinguishing the two ever since mommy and dad died." Yugi said shrugging.

"I have some bad news." Atem said.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"Our three hours are up." He said motioning to the clock. Yami and Yugi followed his eyes, and sighed at seeing that he was right.

"We have to get you back to Silver or she'll come looking for us." Yami said frowning.

"I'll go, you guys stay here." Yugi said climbing out of Atem's arms.

"What?" they asked together.

"Well, all the vampires are at the meeting right?" Yugi asked.

"No, they're not." Atem said sternly.

"Oh, well then I'll just take the long way around." Yugi said shrugging and placing a hand on the door and opening it.

"No, we'll escort you to Akeifa's woods." Atem said shutting the door again.

"But!"

"No buts Yugi, come on." Yami asked taking his hand and opening the door. Atem took the other one.

"Yugi, there you are." Sakura said as they came down the stairs. Yami growled and swung him up into his arms, and took the secret staircase down. Atem stayed to deal with her.

**Don't hurt my sister.**

**I won't, Yugi.**

Yami carried him all the way to Akeifa's woods, where Akeifa and Ryou were waiting. He set him down at his feet and then disappeared. Looking behind him, all Yugi saw was the sanding moving occasionally, but that was it. Looking back, he got up grinning, before walking over to Ryou, and taking his hand.

"Come on; let's see if I'm okay by Silver's standards." Yugi said smiling.

[Time skip]

"You're worse than you were before." Silver said collapsing to her knees.

"I blame Sakura; she has no concept of the phrase, no one's business." Yugi said angrily.

"You know, you should test him in six days." Ryou said grinning.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"Because he's not seeing hide or hair of them for almost a week, starting tomorrow." Ryou said the grin on his face growing.

"Oh no, he'll break my gadget." Silver said smiling.

"Hey I got plenty of us time today, I'm sure I'll be fine." Yugi said brushing it off.

"We'll see." Silver said rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about? You almost drowned today!" Ryou shouted.

"Almost, but I didn't did I?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, well you have more lives than a cat does, Yugi." Ryou joked making Yugi gasp.

"I forgot to feed Koneko!" he said jumping to his feet and running out.

"Oh, that's not good." Ryou muttered.

"Don't worry sweetie, Daddy's coming!" Yugi shouted as he ran through the trees disappearing in their midst.

"He's in full pet owner mode." Ryou said shaking his head.

* * *

**Well, that was fun! By the way, out of morbid curiosity, has anyone noticed a pattern in my updating yet? If so shout out the day I usually update on in your review. Okay, thanks to everyone who are/have following/favorited this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed Guest and User alike. Please review and wish your Mother's a happy day. Midnight ;p**


	13. Days apart

**It's early, let's just leave it at that. Right, I do not own Yugioh, Mr. Mom by Lonestar, Differently by Cassie Davis, Bad reputation by Avril Lavigne, and Lord of the Rings. Enjoy! [YUGI, _YAMI_, and ATEM]  
**

Chapter 13

[Day one]

Yugi stretched as he woke up, yawning. He reached out with his hand to wake Yami, only to feel an empty bed. Oh yeah, that was right, he was at Kaiba's, they were at the Stone Palace. Oh well, he still had school to get to.

Yugi climbed out of bed, and poured some food in Koneko's bowl, he got her fresh water, and then he got ready for school. He didn't want to have a repeat of what happened yesterday. Today he needed to see if he could get Atem's and Yami's schedules switched to look like his. He'd leave for school early, so he could do that.

Yugi left the house quietly and walked to school alone. He arrived just as the doors were opening and headed right on in. He walked into the office, and pulled out the schedules asking for a change. The woman at the front desk told him to take it up with Akiha Sensei. Yugi sighed and went to the Principal's office.

After a few minutes of discussion, it was decided that the only way Yugi would be able to have all the same classes as his vampires, would be for him to take Home Economics, otherwise, there was little Akiha Sensei could do for him. Sighing, Yugi took the horrible deal. Now their schedules looked the same, and his second period B Day Study Hall had been traded for Home Economics. How unfortunate that this happened to _be_ a B day.

Yugi left the office heading for his first Study Hall of the day. Yugi was walking past a random classroom when a leech like object latched onto his arm. Looking over Yugi found it to be Anzu.

"Yugi! I haven't like seen you since those naughty cops dragged me away from your crippled form yesterday." She whined laying her head on his shoulder.

"Get off of me." Yugi said retracting his arm from her grip. Why weren't his instincts protesting _her_? They should be; his disgust-o meter was.

"So I was like thinking to make up for it, we should like go to the ice cream parlor today after school." She said re-latching onto his arm.

"No, I'm spending time with my sister today." Yugi said wrenching his arm out of her grip.

"Oh, I'll come with you!" she said trying to grab it again.

"No, it's a sibling thing, you're not our sibling. You're not invited." Yugi said dodging her attempt by ducking into his classroom and shutting the door in her face.

"But Yugi! I miss you!" she cried trying to open the door. Yugi was holding the other side to keeping it closed.

"Ex-girlfriend troubles?" Midori Sensei asked.

"No, we never dated. She's gone from delusional to insane in just 24 hours." Yugi said placing his foot against the doorframe as he tried to stop the door from opening.

"What the heck is wrong with this door?" a male voice yelled from the other side.

"Do you see a blue eyed brunette?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, she sauntered off down the hallway as soon as she saw me coming." Tony responded.

"Oh, well let go of the door so you don't fall down." Yugi said still holding it closed.

"Fine." Tony responded. The door stopped moving and Yugi let go of his side allowing Tony to come in.

"Thanks for scaring her off." Yugi said walking over to his seat and sitting down.

"No problem. What was that bimbo doing down here anyway?" Tony asked taking the seat next to him.

"I don't know but for the past day, she's been clinging to me." Yugi said shuddering in disgust.

"But doesn't she know that you're dating those vampires?" Tony asked confused.

"One would think so, but Mazaki has never been the brightest of people." Yugi said frowning.

"Yeah, that's for sure. I still remember when she tried going after me when I was dating Clarisse. Hey, what was your answer to the question, what do you hope to get out of this class?" Tony said before switching subjects.

"I think the teacher wants your opinion on that one, not a copied one." Yugi said pulling it out.

"Come on, give a fella a hand." Tony said.

"A feeling of success that they taught me everything they could." Yugi said reading his paper.

"Uck, it's too academic." Tony said shrugging it off.

"You asked." Yugi said shrugging before putting his homework away again.

"Well, from now on, let's just compare non opinionated questions." Tony said looking over at him before going back to his homework.

"You're just lucky we have Study Hall first thing in the morning." Yugi said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Good thing this isn't due until tomorrow too." Tony said letting out a relived breath.

"What do you have next?" Yugi asked.

"Physics. You?" he asked.

"Home Economics." Yugi groaned out.

"What sin did you commit?" Tony asked turning incredulous eyes on him.

"I wanted my vampires to have an identical schedule to mine." Yugi said sighing.

"The price was taking that class?" Tony guessed. Yugi nodded.

"I'm terribly sorry." Tony said patting him on the back.

"Didn't you take it freshmen year?" Yugi asked.

"Yep, that's how I met Clarisse actually. And we're still going strong, despite a few speed bumps along the way." Tony said with a dreamy look on his face.

"How was your first year?" Yugi asked.

"The worst, but after you get past the first year, it's pretty much smooth sailing. I mean you'll have the occasional fight here and there, but other than that, it's golden." Tony said giving Yugi a knowing look. Yugi nodded as the bell rang signaling that the time for their next class had arrived.

"See you tomorrow, Yugi!" Tony said waving.

"See ya." Yugi said waving back heading in the opposite direction.

Yugi stopped outside the Home Economics room. He took a deep breath before opening the door, and walking in. How bad could it be, really?

[Time skip]

_Shhhhh. Shhhh. Shhhh. Shh. Shh. Shh._

"Mutou?"

"Yes, Sensei?" Yugi asked gulping.

"You're no longer allowed to touch the ovens, or stoves. Is that understood?" she asked.

"Yes, Sensei." Yugi said nodding.

"Good, now throw…_that_ away." She said taking the fire extinguisher and walking away.

Yugi put on his oven mitts, and picked up the chicken with rice and threw it away in the trash. It really didn't look like chicken and rice anymore though; it looked like burnt and charred food. Yugi knew how to make three things using a stove, garlic chicken, grilled cheese, and eggs. That's where it ended, he sure hoped his partners could cook; otherwise his grade average was going to plummet with this one class.

Yugi sighed and looked at the oven, setting the empty and dirty glass tray on the counter by it. It wasn't supposed to be so black, nor was it supposed to be so white on the inside. Yugi had the urge to clean it, but he had been told not to touch it. His first day in class and already he was creating fires. Yugi sighed as he sat on the stool, and put his arms on the counter laying his head on them.

**What are you guys up to?**

**_Just going through some paperwork._**

**Does that require a lot of attention?**

**No, why? What's going on?**

**I set fire to the oven, stove, and my meal.**

**What were you trying to cook?**

**Chicken and rice.**

**_Yugi, that's a basic meal._**

**Tell that to the oven.**

**_So you're not a cook huh?_**

**No, Grandpa barely lets me near the stove after the brownie incident. Set fire to those too.**

**_Would you like us to teach you?_**

**Can you?**

**Sure, cooking is easy.**

**I might not fail this class after all.**

**_Oh, we have to go; the Hunter's Organization Committee Representative is here._**

**Play nice.**

**We'll try.**

Yugi spent the rest of Home Economics, looking at the clock, and wishing time would go faster. When the bell rang Yugi was the first one out of the room, and the first one into his Physics class. Yugi sat in the back, and waited for his classmates to arrive.

Ryou entered with Malik and Kaiba. So he had friends in this class, good. They sat down by him and he relayed to them what had happened this morning on his way to first period. They listened with disgusted faces.

"Has she lost her mind?" Kaiba asked.

"Atem and Yami are going to rip her to shreds when they get to school." Malik said.

"Oh I sure hope so. What classes do you have next?" Yugi said before asking.

"I have Study Hall." Malik said.

"I have Lunch." Ryou said.

"So does Jou, and I have Sociology." Kaiba said.

"Huh, well let's hope the leech doesn't share that period with us." Yugi said turning to the front as the teacher walked in.

"Don't jinx it, Yugi." Ryou whispered before turning to the front.

[Time skip]

"But Yugi! We never like spend time together anymore!" Anzu squealed with her arms around his neck.

"Maybe there's a reason for that." Yugi said trying to pry her off while leaning away from her at the same time.

"Think we should help him?" Jou asked Ryou.

"It would be the friendly thing to do." Ryou said nodding.

"Okay, hey Seth! Can you lend a hand?!" Jou yelled across the cafeteria.

"Get off of me." Yugi said finally prying her off and pushing her away.

"Shoo." Seth said coming over with Marik.

"Where's Malik?" Marik asked.

"Study Hall." Ryou said.

"Oh, thanks." Marik said running off.

"But I want to spend some time with _my_ Yugi." Anzu cried throwing her arms around him again.

"Ugh, not again." Yugi said leaning away from the girl. Seth grabbed her by the back of her shirt and hauled her off.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Seth asked confused.

"I want to spend time with _my_ Yugi." Anzu repeated squirming in his grip. Seth raised an eyebrow at Yugi.

"She's crazy." Yugi said twirling his finger up by his temple.

"Okay." Seth said carrying her over to the furthest table from them and dropping her on a chair.

"Thanks." Yugi said gratefully when he came back and went back to eating his lunch. Today he had lemons in his lunch, that was new.

"No problem, where's the cold one?" Seth asked.

"In Sociology." Yugi responded.

"I don't understand how you can suck on those things like that Yugi." Ryou said pointing to the lemon he was currently sucking on.

"It's an acquired taste." Yugi said simply grabbing another one and sucking on it.

"You mean you don't have the same classes?" Seth asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Nope, last year we just got lucky." Jou said.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Ryou laughed.

"Oh, this is a nightmare!" Seth complained laying his head down on his arms.

"No, it's not; you just have to decide who you want to hang out with more." Yugi said rubbing his back. Seth glared at him over his arms.

"Yeah, fun loveable Jou, or the cold one." Ryou added.

"The cold one." Seth said getting up surprising all the occupants of the table.

"Really?" Jou asked.

"Yes, your lover really needs to warm up to me, I'm not going anywhere." Seth growled walking away.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." Yugi said getting up and throwing his trash away.

"I don't think any of us did." Ryou commented. Otogi took a seat next to him.

"You have lunch this period?" Jou asked.

"Yeah, but Rebecca doesn't, this sucks!" Otogi said frowning.

"Do you guys have any classes together?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah, Physics, Gym, and two Study Halls." Otogi said moodily.

"What do you have next?" Yugi asked.

"We have Gym." Otogi said.

"Oh, you're with Ryou, Jou, Kaiba, Seth, Malik, Marik, and I." Yugi said.

"We all have Gym together? Wow, that'll be interesting." Otogi said amazed.

[Time skip]

"Stand still Mutou, so we can get you out!" Natasha yelled across the gym throwing a ball at him.

"It itches, it itches, it itches!" Yugi said scratching all over his body and moving constantly.

"Maybe if you stop scratching it'll stop itching." Ryou suggested.

"This has side effect written all over it." Malik said shaking his head.

"Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" Yugi said still scratching.

"He kind of look like he's dancing." Marik commented.

"Or had an ice cube dropped down his shirt." Otogi said.

"No, it looks like there are ants in his pants." Seth said.

"No, like he's being electrocuted." Rebecca said.

"I don't know, I kind of agree with Otogi." Jou said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Seth, it looks like he has ants in his pants." Kaiba said.

"Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy!" Yugi said scratching harder.

"Okay, scratching time is over." Rebecca said grabbing his arms and pinning them to his sides.

"He's bleeding." Otogi said sniffing the air.

"Ah, let go! It itches!" Yugi yelled trying to get out of her grip.

"Perfect." Natasha said whipping a ball at him. Unfortunately her aim was off, and she hit him in the head. Yugi saw stars before he passed out.

[Time skip]

"Yugi…Yugi…Yugi." a voice was calling his name.

He opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times so the blurry images became things he recognized. His sister and Grandpa were leaning over him. It was slightly dark, and there was something sitting on his chest. Reaching up he felt fur. Oh, Koneko.

"Oh good, you've come back to the world of the living." Grandpa sighed leaning away.

"Is school over?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, Yugi, where did you get this bandage on your arm?" Sakura asked raising it.

"I don't know, probably from all the scratching I was doing. It was terrible, I was so itchy, and the more I itched, the worse it got." Yugi said shuddering.

"So what do you think caused it?" Grandpa asked taking out a pen and paper.

"I don't think, I _know_ lemons caused it." Yugi said sitting up, while holding Koneko so she didn't fall off.

"Okay, no more lemons." Grandpa said writing it down.

"Has the itching stopped?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, the side effect has passed." Yugi said nodding.

"So this is the legendary Koneko huh?" Grandpa asked petting the kitten. She purred rubbing against his hand.

"Do you mind watching her while Yugi and I go out for ice cream?" Sakura asked pulling him up.

"Uh Sakura, I can't eat ice cream while on my drug." Yugi said looking at his shoes.

"Why not?" she asked.

"I become temporarily blind." Yugi said smiling slightly.

"Oh, well then how about frozen yogurt?" she asked.

"Okay!" Yugi said. He picked up Koneko giving her a kiss on the head, and then left with his Grandpa.

[Time skip]

"…hanging all over me. It was disgusting! I just hope she took Seth's hint and leaves me alone tomorrow." Yugi said finishing his story. He was looking down at his shoes so he didn't see the twinkle of victory in his sister's eyes, but he did hear her sympathizing voice.

"Oh, that's awful, Yugi. Do you want me to talk to her?" Sakura asked putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Uh, no, I've got it handled." He said nervously. He could only imagine how his sister would _handle_ _it_. She'd make a deal with Anzu to go after him more. He shuddered internally.

"Oh, we're here. You know more and more places are starting to sell foods with the drug already in them." Sakura said opening the door for him.

"Well, it saves the vampires' time, since they don't have to carry the syringes and vials of the drug around with them." Yugi reasoned.

"Two pomegranates, one with and one without." Sakura ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The guy said getting them.

"You ordered for me." Yugi said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, old habits die hard." Sakura said ducking her head.

"It's all right." Yugi said brushing it off.

"So, do you think you'll ever get bored of them?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura I won't. Give it up; they're a part of my life now. Just like you, they're not going anywhere." Yugi said sighing in frustration.

"I won't give up until they let you go." Sakura said sternly.

"Then you're going to forever be fighting a battle that's already lost." Yugi said shaking his head.

"Yugi, can't you see what they're trying to do? They're trying to drive a wedge in between us. And you're letting them." Sakura said.

**No, Sakura, you're doing that all by yourself. **Yugi thought, unintentionally turning it into a mind link thought.

**_What's she doing?_**

**Huh? Oh, don't worry about it. It was just a passing thought that you weren't supposed to hear.**

**But we hear all your thoughts.**

**Just leave this one be, okay?**

**_Fine._**

**Thanks guys.**

"Here you go, enjoy." The guy said setting them down before them.

"Thank you." Yugi said.

"Thanks, Oliver." Sakura said.

They ate in silence, Sakura thinking Yugi had agreed with her, and Yugi wondering when his sister would wake up and realize that his vampires weren't going anywhere. They left the frozen yogurt place hand in hand, and walked back to the caves. Akeifa was waiting at their cave, holding something in his hand.

"Courtesy of someone named Kentucky, odd name for a vampire." Akeifa said holding up a basket.

"Oh, I love his fried chicken!" Yugi said grabbing the basket from him whilst thanking him. He went inside, where his Grandpa was already eating, and started eating his fried chicken, green beans, corn, and milk.

"Kentucky makes fried chicken, how suiting." Akeifa muttered walking away.

When he was done, he walked out towards Akeifa's cave, unknowingly getting a follower in the form of Koneko. He stopped outside their cave, and called into it. Bakura came out looking, well, _big_.

"Wow, so how many months along are you?" Yugi asked forgetting what he was there for.

"Five, and my mate can't stop talking about it." Bakura said in an angry voice.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Ryou's only mentioned it once." Yugi said grinning up at him. Bakura shook his head at him smiling slightly.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, where do I put this?" Yugi asked holding the basket up.

"Kentucky said to put it back at the edge of the forest, just at the bottom of the rocks and he'd pick it up later." Bakura said pointing.

"Okay, thanks." Yugi said waving and starting to walk away.

"And Yugi?" Bakura called.

"Yes?" Yugi asked turning back to him.

"Might want to pick that up." He said pointing down. Yugi looked down to see a bundle of white fur sitting there.

"Koneko, you were supposed to stay with Sakura." Yugi sighed exasperated before picking her up and tucking her under his arm.

He walked to the edge of the wood and looked out into the eerie darkness, before setting Koneko down, and hopping off the rocks. He heard her growl slightly, but didn't think much of it, as he set the basket down. He started to climb back up when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He would have screamed, but a hand covered his mouth as soon as opened it.

"Calm down, Yugi, it's just us." Atem whispered in his ear. Yugi relaxed against him as Atem took his hand away from his mouth.

"We did it; your sister, as well as the rest of the Hunters in Domino, now works for us." Yami said next to him sounding giddy.

"You are aware that I can barely see you right?" Yugi asked.

"Oh." A light clicked on.

"Better?" Atem asked.

"A little." Yugi said turning in his arms, and kissing his lips.

"Mmm." Atem moaned swinging him up off the rocks and onto the ground.

Another light suddenly had Yugi squinting, pulling away, and holding a hand up to his eyes. He saw the shadowy image of his sister, and her worst timing ever. It was no surprise that she was related to his Grandpa.

"Okay, it's past Yugi's curfew, time to say goodnight." Sakura said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Yami said shining his light on her.

Yugi sighed and moved out of Atem's arms and over to Yami. He pulled his face down to kiss him, before moving out of his arms too and back up the rocks. He waved to them, and picked up Koneko. He threw her to Atem who caught her. She growled and hissed at him. Yugi nodded and hopped back down off the rocks.

"Just checking." Yugi said taking his kitten from him. He pecked his cheek and then went to stand by his sister, before walking back into the woods.

**Yugi, why are you listening to her?**

**Because I promised that I would spend time with her this week. Sorry.**

**_No, she's your sister, and we're going to have to learn how to share, aren't we?_**

**You're not the only ones; Sakura's having as hard a time with it as you seem to be.**

**So, Seth told us about your new side effect.**

**Yeah, I've named it itchy-itis. **

**_Mind ditching Sakura so we can heal that self inflicted wound?_**

**Is that why you came tonight?**

**_Yes._**

**Okay, I'll be right there.**

"Here, hold Koneko, I forgot something." Yugi said handing her his kitten before running off.

"YUGI!" she yelled after him.

Yugi bounded through the trees, careful not to hit any, before he knew it he was leaping off the rocks and straight into Yami's arms. He knocked them both to the ground. Yugi laughed as Yami sat up, before holding out his arm. Yami rolled up the sleeve, and undid the bandage. He was leaning down towards the scratch marks, and Atem was checking out the other arm, as Sakura caught up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she accused in a screeching voice.

"Healing him so he won't scar." Yami said sparing her a single glance. He traced his tongue over the scabs, and Yugi watched in amazement as they disappeared. Scars, his chest. He pulled his shirt away and looked down his shirt; there were no scars that he could see from the faint light of the two flashlights.

"Did…did you guys heal my chest after Isis cut me open and then sowed me back up?" Yugi asked wondering why it hadn't occurred to him before.

"A little slow on that, but yes, we did." Atem said patting his head.

"Can…can you heal my side?" Yugi asked lifting his shirt and pointing to the scar.

"No, Yugi we can't. The scar is too old, and it's healed already. It's going to be there forever." Atem said gently pulling his shirt back down.

"But that's okay. That scar is a part of who you are, and we wouldn't take it away even if we could. It shows you survived the worst, and somehow still conquered it." Yami said cupping his face.

"How is it you guys always know what to say to make me feel better?" Yugi asked leaning against him.

"Because we're your mates, we know you like we know ourselves." Atem said running a hand through his hair.

"Okay, gross fest is over now, let's move it, Yugi." Sakura said rudely interrupting their special moment, and effectively killing the mood.

"I really dislike your sister." Yami grumbled.

"I really dislike her too right now." Yugi said giving him a chaste kiss and Atem one as well, before getting up and going back to her. She put an arm around him and led him away.

**Possessive isn't she?**

**You have no room to talk, nor does Yami. You both are way more possessive than Sakura ever could be.**

**_I don't know, I think she could give us a run for our money._**

**No, she has nothing on you two when it comes to possessive, trust me.**

**If you insist.**

**I do. Hypnotize me to sleep?**

**_Go to sleep, Yugi._**

**Thanks.**

Yugi fell onto his sleeping bag, completely asleep. By doing so he scared the living daylights out of his sister and Grandpa. They tried to wake him back up, but found it to be a futile effort. He was out, and not even a foghorn would wake him.

[Day two]

Tuesday was boring. The only thing that was worth mentioning about it was that Anzu was in his Physiology class, and took advantage of it by sitting next to him. He didn't hear a word of what the teacher said, he was too busy getting his ear talked off by Anzu. After class he asked the teacher if he could get the gist of his lesson. He simply handed Yugi a packet of notes, and said he was assigning seats on Thursday. Yugi thanked him and left for lunch, which Anzu, _thankfully_, didn't have with him. That was it though, he didn't even have a side effect to make the day more interesting. He hadn't taken the drug that day, so he was able to eat what everyone else was eating: dried beef, stewed carrots, turnips, and cabbage. He hadn't even had a chance to converse with his mates all day, besides telling them good night. They returned the good night, before telling him to go to sleep. It was like his own personal lullaby, a lullaby he enjoyed at night, as he drifted off to sleep.

_"__I'm bored." Yami said draining his blood bag._

_"__Well, what do you want to do?" Atem asked throwing his empty bag on the ground._

_"__Human hunting?" Yami proposed._

_"__No, that's against our laws." Atem said immediately._

_"__No, I don't mean that kind. I mean the __**other**__ kind of human hunting." Yami said a suggestive note to his voice._

_"__Oh, I see, well, let's go Lover. Let's find a new human to drink from." Atem said holding out his hand. Yami took it grinning. The scene shifted to them jumping from rooftop to rooftop._

_"__See anything you like?" Yami asked._

_"__No, I can't even __**smell**__ anything like." Atem responded._

_"__Wait, what about him?" Yami asked stopping and looking down at something. Yugi followed his eyes sight, as did Atem, to find that it was him, walking out of his favorite ice cream parlor, licking a vanilla ice cream cone._

_"__He's beautiful." Atem said staring openly at him. The wind shifted and both vampires licked their lips, as their open stares turned to hungry ones._

_"__I think we just found our next meal." Yami said as he prepared to jump down. Atem looked ready to spring too._

_"__Let's wrap it up to go." Atem said grinning._

_"__Hey buddy!" Jou shouted out down the street. Both vampires looked towards the sound. Yugi waved to him, but didn't speak._

_"__We're going to the arcade, wanna come?" Jou asked coming up to him. Yugi nodded._

_"__Good, because this time, I'm going to beat you at that dueling game." Jou said. The Yugi on the rooftop laughed quietly into his hand at his friend, and at the vampire's expressions._

_"__There goes our meal." Yami said pointing to him._

_"__Well, let's follow buddy." Atem said._

_Yugi laughed even harder, drawing the vampire's attentions. Atem's eyes widened as he vanished from the dream, and Yami just shrugged hopping down from the roof, and following his past self down the street. At least until the whole dream dispersed into a whirlwind of color._

[Day three]

**Yugi, you've got to stop invading our memory dreams. They're not for you to witness.**

**I don't think I have much choice in the matter. I just see them, though I must say, last night's was pretty interesting. Did you really follow me all the way to the arcade?**

**_Yes, and that's where Marik first introduced us to Malik. We'd always heard of him, but had never seen him until that moment._**

**Really? Malik never mentioned it.**

**What were you and Malik talking about that day?**

**I don't know, why?**

**_Well, he punched your shoulder, your mouth dropped at something, before you whacked him upside the head._**

**Nope, can't remember, sorry.**

**_Pity._**

**What are you guys doing right now?**

**Having sex.**

**And you didn't invite me? I'm heartbroken.**

**_How have yours and your sister's time been?_**

**Eh, okay. She's still trying to convince me that you're trying to drive a wedge in between us. She's having as much success as an ice cream cone not trying to melt on a hot day.**

**_Nice analogy._**

**I thought it was fitting. Oh, gotta go, I have Home Economics next.**

**Have fun, try not to set anything on fire.**

**I will, don't worry.**

**_Will what? Yugi, will what?_**

He just laughed, and didn't answer him. It was to amusing to hear him freak out. Compared to the conversation he had with his mates that morning, the rest of the day was boring. Well, if you didn't count Home Economics, it was. He didn't set anything on fire; they weren't even working with the ovens today. However, he did manage to blow something up. Chemistry? No problem. Cooking? Not his forte.

Kukku Sensei was less than amused, as were the three girls that happened to be sitting near him. They all had to go to the office for a change of school uniform. Yugi ended up going home in one that was two sizes too big, his regular uniform in a plastic bag. It was still covered in white flour. Don't ask him how he made the flour sifter go ka-boom; even he didn't know how it happened. It just did, coating everyone within a five feet radius with flour. His sister called him a drowned puppy in the uniform as soon as he saw her.

He grumbled moodily about it not being his fault, as he changed out of the baggy clothes and into form fitting leather. He left the cave telling Sakura he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts for a little bit. He didn't hear her following him, but did hear her say, something about no, you're staying here. Must have been Koneko trying to follow him again. Yugi walked amongst the trees, until he was at the edge of the woods. There were a lot of vampires on the beach today, so he just sat on the outskirts of the forest, right on top of the rocks.

Yugi automatically reached up to his neck, and felt his collar there. He didn't know why but it reassured him, when it was there, and scared him when it wasn't. He watched the waves rolling onto the sandy beach, as the sun started to disappear at the edge of the world. Yugi didn't miss the fact that two vampires he didn't recognize were approaching him from the corner of his eye.

"Yugi." Akeifa said softly from behind him. Yugi turned to him.

"Come inside the forest please, you can see the setting sun just as well from in here too." Akeifa said watching the vampires get closer. Yugi nodded and got up walking into the first layer of trees; he sat down and continued to watch the sun.

He heard them hiss in anger, before they turned and walked away back down the beach. Yugi watched the sun, until it was just a sliver of light, before heading back. He didn't eat that night, he wasn't hungry. He just went to bed, ignoring Sakura who was trying to get him to eat _something_.

[Day four]

Yugi woke up barely eating anything, but he did eat, which made Sakura happy enough to not bother him about it. His friends asked him what was wrong, but he just shook his head, saying nothing. He didn't even have the strength to tell Anzu to leave him alone during Physiology, who was ignoring her assigned seat.

By lunch time he had a good feeling as to what was wrong with him, but it was nothing any of his friends could help with. He knew only two people who could help, but he had to wait until Sunday to see them again. He could do it, he could wait. He just had to put on a happy face, continue to eat his meals like he was supposed to, and hang around his friends and family whenever he could. He could make it, he could do this. No, he _had_ to do this.

After lunch he had another side effect, and he was less than pleased with it. As was his Study Hall teacher Midori Sensei and the rest of the students. He had the uncontrollable urge to sing. And sing he did, if the song popped up into his head, it was coming out of his mouth. It made him hate raisins, very much. He was still singing as he was walking home, and Ryou, Malik, and Jou started to make requests.

"Oh, oh, I know sing Mr. Mom." Ryou said.

"I hate you guys." Yugi sung before he started to sing Mr. Mom by Lonestar.

_Lost my job, came home mad  
Got a hug and kiss and that's too bad  
She said I can go to work until you find another job  
I thought I like the sound of that  
Watch TV and take long naps  
Go from a hard working dad to being Mr. Mom_

"Best side effect ever!" Jou said high fiving Malik.

_Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the fifteenth time  
Breakfast six, naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday  
Mr. Mom_

"Oh, I can't wait until you get it, Malik. We're going to have so much fun!" Ryou said grinning.

_Football, soccer and ballet  
Squeeze in Scouts and PTA  
And there's that shopping list she left  
That's seven pages long  
How much smoke can one stove make  
The kids won't eat my charcoal cake  
It's more than any man can take  
Being Mr. Mom_

"I sure hope I never get this side effect. I can already imagine Yugi's revenge." Malik said paling.

_Well  
Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer  
Crayons go up one drawer higher  
Rewind Barney for the sixteenth time  
Breakfast six, naps at nine  
There's bubble gum in the baby's hair  
Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair  
Been crazy all day long and it's only Monday_

_Before I fall in bed tonight_  
_If the dog didn't eat the classifieds_  
_I'm gonna look just one more time_

_'Cause_  
_Pampers melt in a Maytag dryer_  
_Crayons go up one drawer higher_  
_Rewind Barney for the eighteenth time_  
_Breakfast six, naps at nine_  
_There's bubble gum in the baby's hair_  
_Sweet potatoes in my lazy chair_  
_Been crazy all day long_  
_Oh been crazy all day long and it's only Monday_

"Oh, next you should sing Differently by Cassie Davis." Jou said grinning.

_Balancin' checkbooks, juggling bills  
Thought there was nothing to it  
Baby, now I know how you feel  
What I don't know is how you do it_

Honey, you're my hero

"I'm gonna murder you guys later for this." Yugi sang as they passed the forest borders.

_They look at me, laugh because I'm different  
I laugh 'coz they're all the same  
Stuck inside the box  
While I'm running circles round the game  
They're cold, I'm hot  
And I know who I am  
Everyone sits down, I stand up  
They might walk, but I'm gonna' strut  
They fit in, I stand out  
Even if I have to shout  
I know, I know, I'm not the same  
You say yes and I say  
No, no, no_

"I love this side effect!" Jou shouted.

_Don't care what they say  
I do things differently  
A weirdo, no cliche  
I do things differently  
I guess they don't get me  
I do things differently  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I do things differently_

_Put this on the record, literally  
I won't stand in a picture perfect shadow of someone  
I don't wanna be  
And I'm not sorry, but that's just me  
You keep it neat and tidy  
I color outside the lines  
I'm ahead of the game  
Turn around they far behind  
And I know, I know I'm not the same  
You say yes and I say  
No, no, no_

"I know me too!" Ryou agreed.

_Don't care what they say  
I do things differently  
A weirdo, no cliche  
I do things differently  
I guess they don't get me  
I do things differently  
I do, I do, I do, I do, I do  
I do things differently_

"I'm done requesting songs. I don't want you turning on me when I'm faced with this nasty side effect." Malik said backing away from the glaring Yugi slightly.

_I do, I do it  
I do it, do it, do it different  
Like, I do, I do it  
I do it, do it, do it different  
Like, I do, I do it  
I do it, do it, do it different  
Like, I do, I do it  
No, no, no_

"FINALLY! It's done!" Yugi shouted in happiness. Then he tackled Jou and Ryou to the ground. Malik jumped out of the way. He gave Ryou noogies, which Yugi knew he hated, and Jou had _unfortunately_ escaped his grasp.

"Ah, mercy Yugi, mercy!" Ryou yelled drawing the attention of several wolves.

"Don't worry you're most certainly welcome, Ryou." Yugi said not letting up on the noogies he was dishing out to the albino.

"Okay, that's enough, time to let him go." Bakura said pulling Yugi off of Ryou.

"Ow." Ryou said rubbing his head.

"Teach you to take advantage of my side effects." Yugi said moodily from his position in the air.

"What side effect?" Bakura asked.

"The one that made me have an uncontrollable urge to sing." Yugi grumbled pouting.

"That sounds like fun." Bakura said grinning.

"Then why don't we find the food that does it for you?" Yugi asked glaring at the wolf as he put him back on the ground.

"For you, it sounds like fun." Bakura amended.

"Eh, I'm going to go change out of my school clothes." Yugi said walking off to his cave.

"Well, this is our last night to hang out, so what do you want to do?" Sakura asked as soon as he entered the cave.

"How about you come to Kaiba land with us?" Yugi suggested changing clothes.

"Us?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, me and the guys." Yugi said offering her a hand.

"Okay, that's sounds like fun." Sakura said grabbing his hand.

"Hey, you don't mind if my sister tags along do you?" Yugi asked as he approached his friends.

"Nah, we could use a small woman to chase off potential suitors." Jou said throwing an arm around her.

"I'm hurt Jou, I thought our relationship was deeper than that." Sakura said faking hurt.

"Well, it can be." Jou said back seductively grinning down at her.

They all burst out laughing as they left the forest, and headed to Kaiba land. They all chatted about random things, and had even more fun at the amusement park. Yugi crushed all of them in dueling arenas. However, Jou beat all of them in the pie eating contest. Sakura schooled all of them in the fencing competition that was happening next door to Kaiba land. Ryou and Malik tied on the dancing game. And they ended the day by going to a local club to sing karaoke.

_I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation  
You're living in the past  
It's a new generation  
An' I only feel good  
When I got no pain  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay  
An' I don't give a damn  
'Bout my bad reputation_

_Oh no, not me_  
_Oh no, not_  
_Not me, not me_

"WHOOO! GO SAKURA!" the group yelled as she finished the song.

"She's terrible." Malik said quietly.

"Oh, of course, but karaoke isn't about how well you can sing. It's about how much you _enjoy_ singing." Yugi said back.

"Then why don't you grace us with your angelic tones?" Malik asked.

"Oh no, my throat is still sore from all that singing I did earlier today." Yugi said making his voice raspy sounding suddenly.

"Faker." Malik muttered laughing.

"Kay, Yugi, your turn." Sakura said coming over to them.

"No, I've done enough singing today." Yugi said waving her off.

"How?" she asked.

"Raisins cause me to have uncontrollable urges to sing." Yugi explained.

"Yeah, on the way home we requested songs." Jou said grinning. Yugi threw his water in his face.

"Thanks Yug'." Jou said using a paper towel to wipe it off.

"You looked dehydrated; I was just trying to help out." Yugi said shrugging. Ryou and Malik muffled their laughter in their hands.

"Uh huh, that was _totally_ the reason for the water in my face." Jou said glaring at him. Yugi smiled back brightly.

"Oh, would you like a refill on your water?" their waitress asked.

"Yes, please." Yugi said smiling.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that." She said whisking his cup away. She was back seconds later with a new one. Yugi tapped it as they listened to some guy singing Fireworks by Katy Perry off key.

"What time is it?" Malik asked.

"Uh, it's…oh Kami, it's one am. We better get home. All of us." Sakura said checking her watch.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Yugi said at waving at Jou and Malik as he, Sakura, and Ryou headed off back to the caves.

By the time they got back, it was going on two am. Yugi didn't even need any persuasion from his mates to go to sleep, he was already halfway there when he hit the sleeping bag. He faded off into another one of those memory dreams of Atem's and Yami's.

_"__So why aren't we grabbing him?" Yami asked._

_"__I don't know, he's just so interesting to watch. Besides, I really want to hear his voice." Atem said. They were following his past self home. His past self suddenly whipped around._

_"__Aha! I caught you!" he shouted. Atem and Yami were behind a wall in an alleyway. They were wearing faces that said 'that was close'. Yugi heard muttering, and Atem and Yami looked back around the edge of the alleyway to find him gone. _

_"__Always, we always lose him around here." Yami muttered frustrated._

_"__He has the voice of an angel." Atem whispered._

_"__If his is the voice of an angel, what does that make mine? The voice of the devil?" Yami asked._

_"__Absolutely, devils are hot." Atem said drawing him into a kiss. They pulled away a few minutes later._

_"__Actually with a scent like his, I'm more surprised he hasn't been claimed yet." Yami said smelling the air._

_"__I'm sure there's a reason for that." Atem muttered before grabbing Yami's hand and turning around. Yugi jumped behind a dumpster, Atem was much better at sensing him than Yami was. He wasn't ready to be caught yet. Peeking around the dumpster, he saw them heading down the street in the opposite way, and he set off to follow them. He recognized the area though. There was a railing just a couple of steps away, which he used to jump over to lose bullies. It was only about a two feet drop to the ground below, apparently it worked on vampires too. The scene shifted._

_Yugi was back in the white room of the stone Palace. Atem and Yami were ripping each other's clothes off. Atem pinned Yami to the bed, and started to pound into him._

_"__He must live around there somewhere." Yami said moaning._

_"__No, his scent would be heavy around one of those places and we've smelled all of them out, his scent doesn't linger anywhere on those houses. Not that we would be able to get in any way without invitation." Atem said back grunting as he came in Yami. No, they wouldn't, he had been going in the back door, convinced that he was being followed. Plus, it helped that his home was six blocks away too from the spot that he disappeared, by their senses, at._

_"__But we need him." Yami whined._

_"__I agree, I'm tired of drinking out of a bag." Atem said pulling out._

_"__No, we need him so I'm no longer on bottom." Yami said forcing Atem onto his knees and mounting him._

_"__Wait, are you suggesting…?"Atem trailed off looking at him over his shoulder._

_"__Yeah, I think I am." Yami said nodding._

_"__Well, if we see him as a potential mate, it'll cause us no pain to have sex with him, but if we see him just as a booty call, then this will never work." Atem said sternly._

_"__You don't think he's beautiful enough to be our mate, Atem?" Yami asked kissing his shoulder from behind._

_"__Of course he is, but will he want to be?" Atem asked._

**Absolutely. **Yugi thought from his position from where he was leaning against the wall.

**Yugi! Get out of our dream! **

Yugi laughed as he awoke, and then remembered with a sick heart that his mates were back at the Stone Palace not laying on each side of him. Silent tears slipped down his face, as he fell back asleep. Two more days, just two more days and he'd be with them again.

[Day five]

Yugi dragged his feet to school. He had forced himself to eat that morning. Even though with each bite that passed his lips, he felt like he was going to be sick, he still forced it down. He needed to stay healthy so he could feed his vampires. Healthy human, healthy vampires, happy world.

Yugi paid enough attention in his classes to get his homework, but other than that he was a wet blanket for company. He forced his food down at lunch too. For Study Hall, he just sat there doodling in his note books Atem's and Yami's names. When the end of the day came around he went to Kaiba's where his stuff had been moved back to, and changed clothes. He wore form fitting leather pants, fingerless gloves, a black t-shirt, and a grey vest. He wasn't trying to attract attention tonight, but he was sure to get some anyway.

[Time skip]

By the end of the night, he was trashed, and couldn't even walk straight. His friends took him home, and put him to bed. Koneko curled up at his side, and Yugi practically passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

[Day six]

When he woke up, the sun hurt, and any noise, no matter how small, had him holding his head in pain. Yugi stumbled out of the bedroom, and down to the kitchen where Ryou was holding his own head. Yugi accepted the water he was being handed, and drank it down. He could barely remember what had happened the night before, but what he could remember he was embarrassed about.

"Ryou, please tell me I didn't stand up on the bar and start stripping." Yugi asked softly.

"No, you did, and I commandeered a table to give my own strip tease." Ryou grumbled.

"I don't remember that." Yugi said.

"Lucky you." Ryou said.

"Did I get my shirt back?" Yugi asked.

"No, the girls who grabbed it were fighting over it and it ripped down the middle, we got your vest though." Ryou said.

"Oh, well that's good." Yugi said.

"You happy?" Ryou asked.

"'Bout what?" Yugi asked.

"It's day six." Ryou supplied.

"Oh, the last day, tomorrow I can go back home." Yugi said tears of joy spilling out of his eyes.

"Yeah." Ryou said smiling.

"Hey! How're you guys feeling this morning?!" Jou asked coming into the room yelling.

"I think they'd be better if you hadn't yelled just now, mutt." Kaiba said quietly coming in behind him.

"Oh, my head." Yugi and Ryou complained at the same time.

"They'll be fine." Jou said thankfully lowering his voice.

"Here, I got these from Seth, eat them." Kaiba said placing a gummy in front of each of them.

"Oh, he's a life saver." Yugi said popping it into his mouth without question. Two minutes later and his hangover was gone.

"What is it?" Ryou asked having not even touched it yet.

"A hangover killer." Yugi said smiling.

"Okay." Ryou said popping into his mouth and chewing and swallowing it. Two minutes later and he was blinking in surprise.

"Feel better?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, loads better." Ryou said grinning.

"Good I have one for Malik as well." Kaiba said placing it on the table.

"We'll give it to him when he gets up, don't worry." Yugi said waving as he walked out the front door with his briefcase. As always, Kaiba worked on Saturdays.

"So what do we do today?" Jou asked.

"Try to make time go faster." Yugi suggested.

"Why? So you can get back to your mates sooner?" Malik asked coming into the room.

"Yeah, for you." Yugi said holding up the gummy.

"Thanks." Malik said popping it into his mouth.

"Thank Kami, for vampire medicine, right?" Yugi asked.

"Only on occasion, this happens to be one of them." Malik said sitting down.

"What time is it anyway?" Ryou asked.

"Two in the afternoon." Jou said pointing to the clock.

"Oh, I have to feed Koneko." Yugi said getting up and heading back to his room. Not only did he feed Koneko but he packed his suitcase too.

"We leave tomorrow girl. We're going back home tomorrow." Yugi said petting her. She purred, happy that he was happy.

Yugi went back downstairs, where he spent the rest of the day watching a Lord of the Rings marathon. That night when he went to sleep, he had a dream of a happy reunion with his mates. He was feeling ecstatic when he woke up the next morning at six am. He snuck out, suitcase in one hand, Koneko in the other, and started to run back home. He couldn't wait to see his mates.

* * *

**And the Sundays have it, that is indeed when I usually update, ****_usually_**** being the key word. Whoohoo! Oh another thing, My schedule is completely maxed out from tomorrow to next Sunday, and here I was gonna write another chapter for either tece or cfy, well there goes that plan. I'm going to be too exhausted to write, but I'll try anyway, cause I just love you guys that much. Enough of my ramble though, thank you to everyone who have/are favorited/following this story. Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed, Guest and User alike. Please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
